my gay friend
by tomoeandikr
Summary: puede el amor sobrepasar cualquier obstaculo? Aome se enamora de Inuyasha el cual dice ser gay, cree que es lo peor que le podria pasar pero... la esperanza resurge cuando nota que Inuyasha la mira con... ¿deseo?
1. es gay!

**Hola a todos **

**Bueno aquí un nuevo fic. Para comenzar con las notas de siempre, Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad y la temática de este fic no trata ofender a nadie ni mucho menos, solo es con el fin de entretener. Todo listo ahora si a leer!!! **

**Ah si y muchas gracias por los comentarios del fic pasado, la verdad es que me alientan a seguir escribiendo gracias por todo!!! **

**Capitulo 1 " es gay!!!" **

Tranquilidad era lo que menos se respiraba en esa ciudad. Ella que siempre había sido una chica de ciudades pequeñas, o pueblos pequeños en todo caso ahora se encontraba en una gran ciudad, y todo debido a su madre que se empeñaba en que viviera más, en que estudiara arte donde debía ya que a ella le encantaba pintar y según su madre, sus vecinos, y sus más íntimos amigos sus pinturas no eran malas, aunque claro habría que considerar que le tenían en un nivel alto de estima. Decidió no pensar en eso, ahora que estaba ahí, en Houston debía concentrarse en encontrar un taxi disponible para llegar a la casa de su primo Miroku.

Para su buena suerte un taxi se detuvo en frente de ella, guardo las maletas en la parte trasera y Aome se subió inmediatamente. En el trayecto pudo distinguir lo grande que era la ciudad, los edificios eran increíblemente parecidos aunque no por eso les quitaba lo impresionante, las calles eran similares, había hermosos parques donde podría pasar la tarde, club nocturnos, teatros, e incluso un hermoso acuario al que prometió ir cuando ya estuviera instalada. El taxista dio unas cuantas vueltas más y se detuvo en un edificio algo antiguo pero enorme de cualquier forma. Pagó entonces y con todo y sus maletas se detuvo en la puerta del edificio.

El departamento era el número dos, casi no tenía que subir escaleras, daba gracias por que tendría que hacer dos viajes para poder subir todas su maletas, claro que hubiera sido más fácil el ir primero, tocar a la puerta de su primo y pedirle ayuda pero siempre había preferido hacer sus cosas sola y esta no sería la excepción. Llegó al departamento e inmediatamente bajo por sus maletas, había escuchado que la delincuencia era mucho mayor y tenía que estar segura de mantener la poca ropa que tenía .

Después de sus dos viajes, toco la puerta, se escuchaba música clásica… y entonces una hermosa joven de unos 23 años le abrió la puerta. Era un poco más alta que ella, con cabello largo castaño y mirada amable, seguramente era Sango, la novia de su primo.

- hola…bueno…yo soy…

- ¿Aome? – preguntó la chica

- si – respondió la chica sorprendida

- pasa!, yo soy Sango, novia de tu primo Miroku – dijo mientras le ayudaba a pasar dos de sus maletas. – debes estar cansada, siéntate ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- no gracias

- tu primo no esta, salió con Inuyasha peor no han de tardar – aseguro la chica

- ¿ Inuyasha? – preguntó curiosa Aome

- ah, si es amigo de Miroku desde la infancia tengo entendido, vive aquí también, es un departamento grande ya sabes, una habitación para Miroku y para mi, una para Inuyasha y la tercera es toda tuya.

- ah….y mi primo se sigue dedicando a …

- si la publicidad, ahora no tiene un trabajo muy bien pagado pero sigue en su carrera, yo soy bailarina, ya sabes me encanta el ballet y la danza contemporánea e Inuyasha es arquitecto.

- vaya! ..- dijo Aome, de repente de sintió muy pequeña con sus aspiraciones de artista

- tengo entendido que eres pintora

- no, bueno en realidad pinto por hobby, tengo entendido que cerca hay una escuela de arte y quiero asistir, claro que tengo que buscar trabajo primero…

- trabajo…- dijo pensativa Sango - ¡ah cerca, en la cafetería de dos cuadras hay un trabajo de camarera!, se que no es mucho pero algo es algo y mientras empiezas…

- ¡es perfecto! – dijo Aome emocionada

- me parece bien, ¡que te parece si te llevó a tu habitación?

- si claro.

El departamento estaba laminado, estaba adornado al estilo contemporáneo, no era su gusto pero no podía ser exigente ¿cierto? Así que al encontrar su habitación la verdad es que esperaba algo menos, estaba muy bien decorada, con mucha luz y una vista a la ciudad.

- esta muy bien la habitación…

- bueno… Inuyasha es quien se dedico a esto de la decoración, bueno más bien el fue quien contrato a la decoradora…

- debe ganar muy bien

- bueno…si además su familia es dueña de una constructora, así que no me imagino por que no tiene su casa propia…

- si…

De pronto la puerta se escuchó y voces de hombres inundaron el departamento. Aome supo que su primo había llegado y aunque hacía dos años que no le veía reconocía su risa en todas partes. Así que salió de la habitación y al primero que vio fue a su primo. Igual que siempre….sonriente. Sin ver al otro chico abrazó calurosamente a su primo y este le devolvió el abrazo de buena gana.

- Aome, ya tenía ganas de verte – dijo

- yo también!...- dijo Aome separándose de su primo. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio, era un hombre guapo el que acompañaba a Miroku. Alto, quizás un poco más alto que su primo, cabello negro, bien cuidado, bronceado perfecto, facciones finas pero masculinas, y una mirada ámbar que le sorprendió.

- ah…. Aome, este es mi buen amigo Inuyasha – dijo Miroku

- mucho gusto – dijo Inuyasha extendiendo la mano y guardando la otra en su pantalón.

- igualmente – dijo Aome tomando su mano… Dios era tan guapo!!!

- ¡ya comiste algo? – preguntó Sango a su primo.

- no, Inuyasha y yo nos morimos de hambre – dijo y después se sentó en la mesa y Aome siguió a Sango hasta la cocina.

- ¡Dios! Inuyasha es muy atractivo – murmuro. Sango la vio de reojo y negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

- por que no es irrelevante – contestó la chica. ¡¿no es irrelevante?!

- como yo…

- no te conviene Aome, mejor espera a que te instales y puedo presentarte a unos amigos y…

- ¿pero por que no el? ¿tiene novia? ¿es casado? ¿divorciado?

- no, lo que sucede es que…

- soy gay – se escuchó desde la puerta. Aome volteo a ver a quien había dicho esas palabras. Era el, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con un porte y una elegancia dignos de un modelo de revista, una mirada tan profunda que podría derretirla y…¡gay! – no quise interrumpir pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación y creí prudente aclarar este punto.

- ah…claro, lo siento – dijo Aome avergonzada. Estaba sonrojada, y furiosa ¡¿Cómo un hombre tan guapo puede ser gay?!

- no hay por que disculparse, pasa todo el tiempo – dijo Inuyasha restándole importancia al asunto que tanto avergonzaba a Aome.

Pasaron a la cena. Miroku, Sango e incluso Inuyasha habían olvidado el asunto, en cambio ella se sentía aún algo avergonzada, veía de reojo a Inuyasha, no podía imaginárselo en brazos de otro hombre.

- ¿Aome me estas escuchando? – preguntó su primo. Aome en seguida recordó que estaban hablando de la vida del departamento.

- ah si lo siento.

- te decía que aquí estarás muy a gusto, yo me ausento casi todo el día e Inuyasha también pero Sango esta aquí la mayor parte del tiempo y … creo que estarás bien

- si claro que si – contestó Aome sonriendo. No quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba pensando en la sexualidad de Inuyasha.

- me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la constructora y es agotador – dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la mesa.

- ah…yo también me voy a dormir – dijo Aome. La verdad es que estaba agotada, del viaje, de pensar de planear.

Decidió que como Miroku y Sango estaban ocupados en su habitación el que ella llevará una camisa vieja como pijama no le afectaba en nada. Le quedaba algo corta pero pues no había nadie a quien agradar. Intento quedarse dormida en la cama, pero los ruidos de la calle le eran muy molestos y no podía dormir con los sonidos de ambulancias y patrullas pasando a cada rato. Así que se levantó, quizás si tomaba un vaso de agua, o algunas pastillas para dormir, o esas pastillas para la gripa que le daban tanto sueño…

Salió de la habitación, el departamento estaba oscuro, así que tuvo que tener mucho cuidado para no tropezar con cualquier cosa. Entró a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en la tabla de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentada? – se escuchó. Aome dio un respingo y vio a Inuyasha de pie en la puerta de la cocina, esta vez con un pantalón de algodón negro y el torso desnudo. La miraba fijamente y por extraño que le pareciera se sentía incomoda, como si la estuvieran examinando.

- tomando un vaso de agua – respondió tratando de fingir tranquilidad pero la verdad es que su presencia le ponía muy nerviosa

- para eso estás las sillas – dijo Inuyasha acercándose. Aome trago saliva, ¿Qué iba hacer? De pronto la tomo de la cintura y la bajo de la tabla, desvió la mirada y enseguida la soltó.

- estaba muy cómoda – dijo Aome dejando el vaso en el fregadero

- te agradecería que te comportaras, algunos muebles son caros – dijo Inuyasha tomando una taza y sirviendo un poco de agua caliente de la tetera

- suenas como todo un snob – dijo Aome que estaba recargada en la pared

- no lo soy – dijo Inuyasha algo enfadado

- no te caigo bien – dijo Aome de repente. Siempre tan directa y sin censura.

- no te conozco lo suficiente – dijo Inuyasha bebiendo de su taza examinando la ventana como si hubiera algo interesante que ver ahí.

- ¿Por qué no vives solo si tienes tanto dinero?

- este es mi departamento, no de tu primo como piensas, Miroku y Sango son mis amigos y me gusta vivir con ellos ¿necesitas alguna otra explicación de mi vida privada?

- no, solo son datos necesarios para vivir contigo – contestó sonriendo – sabes es una lástima que…

- ¿sea gay? – completo Inuyasha frunciendo una ceja

- si, yo que pensaba conquistarte – dijo Aome bromeando, acercándose a Inuyasha como una tigresa esperando por su presa. Inuyasha la tomo de las muñecas y Aome de repente sintió mucho calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Inuyasha

- tus flirteos no funcionan conmigo – dijo en tono serio – y si me gustaran las mujeres tampoco lo lograrías

- eso dices tu – dijo Aome sonriendo tomando una fresa del plato de la mesa. – pero la verdad es que desde que me viste te has quedado prendado de mi.- esa vez fue Inuyasha quien rió, Aome vio que la verdad esto lo hacía más atractivo.

- te encanta bromear – dijo dejando la taza – creo que…- y entonces no pudo seguir con lo que estaba diciendo ya que Aome acababa de morder la fresa en una forma tan inocentemente erótica que había tenido que tragar saliva para continuar – nos vamos a llevar bien si te portas bien

-. Lo dices como si tuviera 10 años cuando tengo ya más de 20

- me tengo que ir a dormir…ha sido un placer mantener esa conversación – dijo saliendo de la cocina

Aome se quedo un poco más. No tenía mucha experiencia pero Inuyasha había dudado e incluso la había visto de forma extraña cuando había mordido la fresa, no sabía identificar si era deseo, o alguna otra cosa pero algo le decía que no tenía que dar por sentado su sexualidad, que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo camuflajeado no le haría daño…


	2. acostumbrandonos

**Bueno muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, primero quiero aclarar que había subido primero esta historia con clasificación M y algunos me dejaron reviewss, bueno solo cambie la clasificación, es la misma historia así que pueden seguir leyendo jajaja y bueno aquí esta la otra parte. **

**Capitulo 2 **** " acostumbrándose" **

La mañana en ese lugar era más ruidosa, apenas eran las seis de la mañana y ya todos estaban despiertos, podía escuchar a su primo discutiendo con Sango su novia en el dormitorio de a un lado, el baño ya siendo ocupado por Inuyasha… demonios , no le gustaba tener que despertarse temprano pero ya no podía quedarse dormida, no un minuto más, la búsqueda de trabajo comenzaba ese día y… Se decidió y se paro, ¿tendría que bañarse antes de desayunar?, no, primero desayunaría y después tomaría el baño. Salió de la habitación con su pijama que consistía en una camisa vieja, corta y se adentró en la cocina, quizás unos huevos le despertarían por completo. Abrió el refrigerador y alguien la tomo por detrás.

- buenos días prima – le dijo Miroku sonriendo

- me asustaste, buenos días ¿quieres huevos de desayunar? Voy a hacerme unos…

- claro…

Buenos días –saludó Sango que se sirvió café, ambos ya estaban bien vestidos y listos para salir.

- ¿quieres…

- estoy a dieta, gracias – dijo sonriente la chica.

- buenos días – dijo Inuyasha que entró en la cocina ya también vestido con traje negro. Aome tuvo que disimular su mirada, estaba demasiado atractivo como para no verlo…

- buenos días, preparo el desayuno ¿quieres?

- gracias, que amable, por aquí cada quien se hace el suyo sin pensar en los demás –dijo sentándose a un lado de Miroku – es agradable tener un cambio.

- no nos reproches, tenemos trabajo también! – dijo Miroku – además no cocino muy bien…

- a mi no me gusta..para ser sincera prefiero…algo más.

- bueno… aquí esta – sirvió Aome, Miroku e Inuyasha casi devoraron el plato, sin hablar, sin soltar los cubiertos…Sango se limito con tomar su café.

- esta delicioso –dijo al finalizar Miroku – no sabía que tuvieras talento en las artes culinarias prima!

- es…algo realmente que se me da – dijo Aome tomando otro bocado.

- bueno, pues se te da bien – dijo Inuyasha terminando también

- se nos hace tarde Miroku, tengo una cita para formar parte de una compañía – explico brevemente Sango

- tienes razón, prima nos vemos en la tarde – dijo Miroku dándole un beso en la frente a Aome. – Inuyasha

- Miroku – dijo Inuyasha . La pareja salió pocos minutos después e Inuyasha se quedo sentado bebiendo café y leyendo unos papales. Aome se levantó y comenzó a fregar los trastes, sintió la mirada de Inuyasha…era extraño, decidió no voltear.- tienes pensando ir a la cafetería para el trabajo?

- ah…si, la verdad es que si – dijo Aome

- vístete, te llevó, aún tengo algo de tiempo – dijo Inuyasha terminando su café

- enseguida regresó – dijo Aome saliendo directamente al baño, tenía que bañarse, y después…

Medía hora después estaba lista, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, un saco corto y una blusa con un escote levemente pronunciado eran perfectos para una cita de trabajo informal. Se encontró con Inuyasha sentado en la sala tomando unos planos y las llaves del auto " vamos" le dijo y Aome salió.

El auto de Inuyasha era un convertible rojo, Aome se sintió terriblemente fuera de lugar, el hombre que estaba sentado a un lado era guapo, sofisticado, lamentablemente gay pero nunca había conocido a alguien como el. Dieron la vuelta en la esquina, el café debería estar ya cerca, Sango había dicho que era a dos cuadras. Pronto vio la cafetería, se veía agradable, acogedora. Inuyasha se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la cafetería.

" Buena suerte" le deseo Inuyasha antes de que ella se bajara, le sonrió levemente y ella se bajo del auto. Entró a la agradable cafetería y vio a la encargada, tuvo una breve entrevista y quedo contratada enseguida. Le dio gusto entrar, era un lugar que le agradaba y no tendría presiones de ningún tipo. La encargada, la señora Kaede era una agradable señora con excelentes habilidades y un carácter afable, ideal para una cafetería como esa en una gran ciudad.

Los proyectos que tenía eran importantes, solo manejaba una parte de ellos pero era una responsabilidad, ya llevaba los planos, lo tenía todo… pero la imagen de Aome le vino a la mente al ver una camiseta larga en un sillón de un empleado. Sonrió, apenas la conocía pero podía prever que era una chica poco común, Sango era sencilla pero no le quitaba lo sofisticada, y Aome era sencilla en extremo, parecía no importarle mucho su figura y no por eso tenía una menos despreciable, el conocía a muchas que matarían por su figura. Que estaba pensando, el estaba trabajando, no pensando en la figura de la chica, hacía mucho que no pensaba en eso, ya no tenía que pensar en eso.

Regresó al departamento por la tarde, estaba vació, tal y como le había dejado en la mañana, seguramente las actividades de los demás no terminaban hasta más tarde ¿Qué haría ella por las tardes?, no podía estar sin hacer nada, pintar era una buena opción. Sacó su material y lo instalo en la sala, nadie estaba y podía estar relajada. Comenzó a pintar lo que se le venía a la mente, mezclaba colores…

Escuchó pasos cerca de la puerta, seguramente alguien ya había regresado, se adelanto al escuchar las llaves y al abrir se encontró con Inuyasha. El la miraba y después con un dedo quitó pintura de las mejillas, ella se sonrojo, estaba totalmente hecha un desastre, usaba su mandil para no mancharse y de todos modos se manchaba de pintura en el rostro…

- es extraño ser recibido por alguien al llegar – dijo Inuyasha pasando. Aventó su saco en el sofá, sus planos en un bote especial y después puso atención a la pintura de Aome la cual enseguida cubrió. - ¿Por qué la cubres?

- no me gusta que vean una pintura sin terminar.

- es como mis planos, no me gusta que los vean hasta que estén terminados… - dijo sentándose en una silla del comedor viendo como ella iba recogiendo todo.

- exacto, es algo parecido – dijo Aome sentándose

- conseguiste el trabajo? – preguntó

- ah , si es genial – dijo Aome sonriendo – creo que me va a gustar trabajar ahí.

- me da gusto – dijo como si estuviera terriblemente aburrido – tengo que trabajar, ya sabes siéntete como en casa

- gracias – dijo Aome viendo como se encerraba en su habitación.

Aburrición era la palabra que sentía en esos momentos, quería conocer la ciudad pero tenía que esperar a tener dinero, por mientras se sentó frente a la televisión, o Dios por que tenía que estar ahí encerrada, sin hacer nada…

……………….

Una mano… alguien estaba meciéndola de un lado a otro levemente…

" despierta"

" Aome despierta"

Esa voz… era de… Inuyasha. Aome abrió los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con la dorada mirada de Inuyasha, se había quedado dormida viendo algún programa de televisión. Se sentó y dejo sentar a Inuyasha a un lado.

- ¿aburrida? – le preguntó sonriendo al ver su rostro adormilado

- algo, no te creas – dijo Aome sonriendo

- habló Miroku y Sango, van a ir a cenar y después a bailar – dijo Inuyasha - ¿quieres ir a cenar?

- ¿es una cita?, al fin te diste cuenta de mis encantos! – dijo Aome sonriendo en forma entusiasta. Inuyasha rió con ganas.

- no, pero se que tienes que comer – dijo

- ah….bueno es una buena oportunidad – dijo Aome levantándose – voy a darme un baño y nos vamos

- bien, no es un lugar muy sofisticado, es algo más …cómodo

- mejor – dijo Aome

Se puso una abrigo corto, un pantalón y unas botas, ¿Qué más podía ponerse en una ciudad fría como Houston? Inuyasha iba también con algo similar, e igual se veía atractivo, cada una de sus prendas combinaba a la perfección…

Subieron nuevamente al lujoso carro de Inuyasha y partieron. Pasaron por el teatro y Aome decidió que no debía tardar en ir, ella adoraba el teatro…

- ¿ te gusta el teatro? – preguntó Inuyasha al verla

- si, cuando me gane mi primer suelo iré – dijo sonriendo

- ¿y por que esperar? – preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo

- por que no tengo dinero – explico Aome

- pero yo si – dijo Inuyasha como si de algo obvio se tratara

- ¿y?

- puedo invitarte, no seas tonta.

- ¿otra invitación a una cita eh? Me temo que estas cayendo en mis redes – dijo sonriente. Inuyasha sonrió, demonios esa chica le hacía reír mucho más que otros de sus estúpidos colegas.

- no aún no preciosa pero a mi también me encanta el teatro y es mejor si vas acompañado – dijo.

- ¿ por que no le dices a tu pareja? – preguntó Aome suspirando – generalmente eso se hace

- por que no tengo – dijo Inuyasha – soy muy quisquilloso – completo levantándose los hombros

- ah…

- llegamos – dijo al estacionar junto a un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana con mesas en la calle, era acogedor y nada sofisticado como había dicho Inuyasha.

Pidieron una mesa afuera y después la comida. Inuyasha se veía totalmente tranquilo, relajado. Seguramente hacía esto a menudo.

- ¿ te gusta Houston? – preguntó mientras fumaba un cigarro

- lo que he visto si, me encantaría ir al acuario que vi…

- iremos después – dijo el como si de algo normal se tratara, se dio cuenta e inmediatamente rectifico – si quieres ir conmigo, claro.

- por supuesto, no perdería ni una oportunidad para conquistarte! – dijo sonriente

- eres muy persistente – contestó Inuyasha suspirando – pero yo también lo soy.

- eso lo hace más interesante, tengo experiencia ya verás – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- es tan diferente pasar tiempo contigo – dijo de repente Aome se sobresalto y después sonrió – en la ciudad todos pretenden ser sofisticados, que incluso llegan a ser aburridos… extremadamente aburridos realmente.

- bueno…es la ventaja de haber crecido en una pequeña ciudad – dijo Aome levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, Aome pudo ver a un hombre de cabello negro y cola de caballo… se veía extraño… - Inuyasha Taisho, que sorpresa!...¿me recuerdas? Soy Jakotsu de…

- si ya recuerdo – dijo Inuyasha serio, Aome pudo ver como se había tensado de un momento a otro - ¿Cómo estas?

- bien, ya sabes atendiendo una cuenta aquí cerca ¿y tu? – preguntó Jakotsu

- en lo mismo – dijo Inuyasha y después volteo a ver a Aome – ella es Aome Higurashi se queda en mi departamento – el hombre levantó las cejas ligeramente algo sorprendido

- mucho gusto – le dijo saludándola con la mano – no sabía que eras…

- es una amiga, mis preferencias siguen intactas – explico Inuyasha y el hombre parecía aliviado, Aome sospecho que ese hombre le resultaba atractivo Inuyasha.

- ya veo, bueno tengo que irme, pero espero poder verte más tarde, Aome un gusto – dijo y después se fue. Inuyasha se llevó una mano al rostro.

- que molesto – dijo – bueno... será mejor que lo deje pasar siempre me hace comentarios molestos y…

- quiere contigo – dijo Aome cortante

- si ¿y? no por ser gay tengo que andar con otro hombre si lo es, ese hombre es repugnante a decir verdad – dijo Inuyasha y Aome se avergonzó de sus palabras.

- no quise decir eso, lo siento – se disculpo

- esta bien, será mejor regresar tengo que levantarme temprano mañana y…

- si entiendo, esta bien

Cuando llegaron al departamento Miroku y Sango recién llegaban , ambos los saludaron con una sonrisa, estaban cansados se les notaba en el rostro.

- no sabía que ya se llevaban tan bien – dijo Miroku

- tu prima es agradable – dijo Inuyasha quitándose su abrigo – me voy a la cama, Aome mañana ¿quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo?

- si no es molestia no te preocupes – dijo sabiendo que Miroku y Sango lo voltearon a ver extrañados

- bien – dijo y después se metió a su recamara.

- creo que le agradas – dijo Sango sonriendo – generalmente es algo arisco con las personas desconocidas, ya sabes gentil pero frío.

- si, es raro ver a Inuyasha tan agradable de buenas a primeras, aunque te lo advierto prima no esperes una amistad estable es un poco voluble y tiene mucho carácter

- gracias por la advertencia, ahora creo que también me voy a la cama, hasta mañana chicos – se despidió Aome y después se metió a su habitación.

La noche de hoy había sido la cita perfecta, una cena agradable, una charla sincera, risas… Inuyasha era por mucho el mejor chico que había conocido, solo podía ser su amiga y lo sabía y aún así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se sentiría besarlo…

………………………..

Se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, tuvo agradables sueños acerca de cierto arquitecto y su bella sonrisa. Se levantó y escuchó ruido en la cocina, se baño en menos de 15 minutos, se puso algo cómodo pero presentable, y entro a la cocina. Vio a Sango sentada comiendo algo que no se veía muy apetitoso, Miroku con algo de cereal, se sentó en la otra silla y se sirvió café, tenía sueño…

- Buenos días – dijo Inuyasha al entrar y servirse café - ¿Cómo te fue ayer Sango? ¿conseguiste entrar?

- me llaman entre hoy y mañana – dijo Sango – hoy regreso a mis actividades normales.

- ah ya veo…

- bueno, yo me retiro, tengo un jefe que me mata si llego tarde de nuevo – dijo Miroku – nos vemos amor – dijo después de darle un beso de despedida a Sango

- ¿y tu? ¿tienes ya el trabajo? – preguntó Sango a Aome

- si, ya…comencé desde ayer – dijo Aome sonriendo

- Aome se me hace tarde, vamonos ya – dijo Inuyasha levantándose. Aome lo imito y Sango frunció el ceño

- me lleva al trabajo – explico Aome sonriendo.

Se fueron poco tiempo después, Aome vio su reloj, que raro iban temprano pero bueno, no importaba llegar un poco más temprano al trabajo. Inuyasha se estaciono en frente de la cafetería, Aome iba a abrir la puerta cuando Inuyasha se bajo el mismo y le abrió la puerta, Aome se sonrojo.

- que caballeroso – dijo Aome

- en realidad me muero por probar un panecillo de esta cafetería, dicen que están perfectos y los de Sango no son realmente una delicia

- ah… ya veo.

Entraron a la cafetería, Aome saludo a su jefa, la señora Kaede y se puso el mandil de la cafetería, Inuyasha la vio y sonrió y mientras ella le servía café le dijo " te ves ado-ra-ble" dijo en un tono que a Aome le hizo reír. Inuyasha se tomo su café y cuando iba a pagar Aome se lo negó.

- por mi cuenta, después de todo me quedo en tu apartamento

- cuídate – le dijo y después salió con su pose de modelo.

- que chico – le dijo la anciana Kaede – tu novio es un chico muy lindo.

- ¿mi novio? – preguntó Aome divertida – es gay, no es mi novio.

- ¿gay? – preguntó extrañada la mujer – querida, ese hombre no es gay, por lo menos no como te ve.

- no diga esas cosas – dijo Aome al sonrojarse. " pero en el fondo siento lo mismo…Inuyasha…¿en verdad no hay posibilidades contigo?"


	3. el clima mejorara

Capitulo 3 " el clima mejorara"

La mañana era algo fresca ese día, odiaba esos días, podía predecir lluvia con tan solo ver lo nublado del cielo desde temprano, aunque generalmente sus predicciones fallaban y cuando salía preparada para un diluvio el sol salía y ella tenía que cargar con todo. Hoy no, lo mejor sería llevar solo un abrigo de lana con gorro por si acaso pero nada más. Así que se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa negra y su abrigo de lana negro también, nada muy estorboso.

Entró a la cocina deseando un té caliente o un chocolate y para su sorpresa se encontró a Inuyasha preparando ya el café, bien café estaría bien.

- buenos días – dijo Inuyasha haciendo uso de su increíble sonrisa que hoy se veía más espectacular con este traje y la camisa sin abrochar.

- buenos días – dijo Aome intentando no voltear a verle…demasiado.

- ¿Qué? ¿solo te llevarás eso? – le preguntó mientras le servía la taza de café – hoy va caerse el cielo niña

- no, tengo fe en que el clima mejore, siempre es así – dijo Aome sonriendo tomando la taza

- yo te lo dije

- buenos días – dijo Miroku

- buen día – dijo Sango que entró enseguida de Miroku – Aome…¿solo piensas llevar eso?

- si, el clima mejorará – dijo totalmente convencida – ya lo verás

- como digas, bien me tengo que ir, hoy llegó temprano amor – dijo Miroku ya totalmente apurado

- nos vemos primo! – dijo Aome

- nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Inuyasha – Aome prepárate

- si… nos vemos Sango – dijo Aome levantándose

Así que se lavó los dientes, se vio por última vez en el espejo y sonrió, hoy el clima mejoraría y su blusa de lavado en seco , regalo de su tía en su último cumpleaños, no se mancharía con la lluvia.

Inuyasha ya estaba esperándola en el auto, Aome salió corriendo del departamento y se subió al auto dando un portazo.

- no…azotes la puerta – dijo ya cuando era tarde

- lo siento – dijo Aome algo avergonzada

- conste que yo te dije que iba a llover hoy, así que no me vengas con que te recoja cuando estés toda mojada

- ya… ya verás, ten algo de fe.

Entró a trabajar de un buen humor algo singular dadas las circunstancias. Su jefa, la mujer llamada Kaede la vio sonriente y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué de tan buen humor? – le preguntó

- por nada en especial – le dijo Aome

- ¿Cómo vas con ese amigo " gay" tuyo eh?

- igual, siendo amigos – dijo Aome algo desconcertada

- mira niña, mi nieta, Erica va a venir por la tarde ¿Por qué no te vas a esa tienda de la avenida principal con ella y te compras unos lindos conjuntos?

- ¿de que…? – iba a preguntar Aome cuando llegaron un par de clientes y no tuvo oportunidad. Se fue a trabajar.

Conforme el día avanzaba el cielo se ponía de un gris más y más oscuro amenazando con una inminente lluvia. Sabía que esto pasaría, se lo había dicho a la tonta de Aome pero a ver ¿le había hecho caso, no, solo había salido diciendo tonterías de fe y cosas estúpidas, ya se reiría de ella más tarde.

El día amenazaba con salir mal, había comenzado a llover ligeramente y ella aún estaba trabajando, que tonta, por supuesto que iba a llover pero solo ella pudo ser tan tonta como para no tomar las precauciones adecuadas. Suspiro y vio llegar a la nieta de su jefa, Erica. Era una chica un par de años mayor, sofisticada, bien vestida, nada que ver con ella, a primera vista no le cayó bien pero se recordó que no debía juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

- hola abuela! – la saludo la chica

- hola Eri , ella es Aome, una empleada aquí

- hola Erica – saludo Aome con una sonrisa

- mucho gusto Aome – le saludo la chica de muy buen humor

- mira Eri no tengo tiempo de salir pero Aome quiere ir a la tienda de la avenida principal, tiene un pequeño proyecto que te contará…- dijo la mujer

- ¿Qué proyecto? – preguntó Erica interesada

- bueno, la señora Kaede insiste en que mi amigo que me trae todos los días esta interesado en mi – dijo Aome – pero hay un inconveniente …el es gay.

- ¿crees que el esta interesado en Aome? – preguntó Erica

- si, sin duda – respondió la anciana

- entonces te llevaré y ayudaré a elegir! – dijo la chica – no te preocupes por el dinero…corre por parte de mi…bueno la mitad , me encantan estos proyectos!

- pero…

- anda ve, me lo agradecerás después – dijo la anciana

Aome se preguntaba que era lo que vendían en la dichosa tienda que la ayudará en su situación con Inuyasha, tomó su bolso y salió siguiendo a la chica. Subieron a su carro y comenzó su camino hacía la dichosa tienda.

Después de algunas vueltas la lluvia estaba cayendo fuerte en la ciudad. Pero a Erica no le importaba, estaciono su auto en un estacionamiento techado y condujo a Aome hacía una plaza comercial. Se detuvo en frente de una tienda con las paredes rosas, Aome entró justo detrás de ella y entonces se dio cuenta que era una tienda de lencería.

- disculpa…¿en que me va ayudar esto con Inuyasha? – preguntó Aome confundida

- fácil, se supone que es gay, pero eso es una ventaja, puedes ponerte un conjunto muy coqueto, y como se supone que es gay pues no hay problemas… con que te pasees con esto…

- ¡yo no podría! – dijo Aome angustiada

- si quieres conquistarlo si – dijo Erica – créeme esto es lo que más te conviene, no te digo que cambies tu forma de ser , solo que seas más seductora.

- ¿segura?

- claro, es más te doy mi número de celular – le dijo dándole un papel – llámame de vez en cuando para ver como va

- gracias – dijo Aome sonriendo

Así que comenzaron a elegir ropa. Aome no sabía bien lo que quería pero Erica que parecía toda una experta eligió algunos conjuntos muy lindos para ella. Al final Aome no se podía convencer de que los debía usar en frente de Inuyasha… Para cuando terminaron de comprar todo ya estaba cayendo una fuerte lluvia. Menos mal que Erica la iba a regresar a la tienda.

- bueno Aome, nos vemos otro día – le dijo Erica

-¿Qué? ¿no vas a ir a ver a tu abuela? – preguntó Aome

- no, la veré después, me llamas Aome! – dijo la chica despidiéndose.

Bien podía declararse oficialmente pérdida. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, no sabía como regresar al departamento… bien era el peor día de su estadía en Houston. Pero no podía quedarse ahí, así que se puso su gorra del abrigo y salió a la lluvia. Trato de recordar como era exactamente que había llegado ahí pero su memoria era pésima, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Corrió por calles por lo menos un cuarto de hora, pero solo consiguió mojarse hasta los huesos, tener un frió horrible… y perderse más. Se detuvo en el techo de una floristería y vio un teléfono público a unos metros…

El proyecto en el que estaba trabajando lo tenía sentado en la silla frente a su mesa de trabajo. Menos mal que estaba en casa y no tendría que salir. Aunque la verdad el usual barullo del departamento faltaba, Miroku y Sango habían salido y ahora faltaba algo en el lugar. Y entonces el teléfono sonó.

- bueno? – contestó.

- Inuyasha?

- ¿Aome? – preguntó al reconocer la voz - ¿ donde estas? Se escucha mucho ruido como si estuvieras afuera…espera no me digas que…

- cállate – dijo Aome – estoy pérdida, no se como regresar y …

- ¿ alguna señal en específico?

- una floristería en frente de un parque con una estatua … francamente horrible en el centro.

- ya se donde estas, voy por ti – dijo Inuyasha

- gracias

- ni lo menciones.

Las calles estaban vacías, todos habían tenido un poco de sentido común y se habían quedado refugiados bajo un techo decente. Llegó a la floristería y ahí la vio, encogida, y hecha una sopa ( aquí en México así se dice cuando alguien esta muuy mojado). Detuvo el auto y le abrió la puerta para que se metiera.

- voy a mojar tu carro – dijo Aome ya estando dentro. Titiritaba de frió, sus labios estaban azules.

- no importa, dime mujer ¿Qué hacías tan lejos? – le dijo mientras se quitaba la chamarra – toma ponte esto.

- pero te lo voy a mojar – dijo Aome

- lo prefiero a verte con ese color azul tan tentador en la piel – dijo bromeando – no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte por pulmonía.

- que gracioso eres – dijo Aome molesta al tiempo que se ponía la chamarra – nada.

- ¿nada y te perdiste? – preguntó sorprendido

- estaba paseando y me perdí

- solo tu Aome…solo tu.

Llegaron al departamento y Aome corrió al baño a quitarse la ropa mojada. La dejo en un rincón de la habitación y se puso algo más caliente, aunque se moría de frió…que extraño. Salió y vio una taza con algo caliente y humeante sobre la mesa.

- te caliente – dijo Inuyasha que estaba sentado en el sofá – bebe

- gracias – dijo Aome encontrando el departamento muy solo el departamento - ¿y Miroku y Sango?

- salieron al cine, el llegó temprano y bueno ya sabes…

- ah… ¿tu no sales con nadie? – preguntó Aome. Inuyasha la vio por unos instantes sorprendido de la pregunta y después regreso a su pose relajada

- no ¿y tu?

- tampoco, de todos modos soy nueva…- decía cuando estornudo – lo siento

- no me digas que…- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella – ahora que te veo te ves bastante roja…- le dijo y después le toco la frente con una mano – tienes fiebre.

- no es verdad! – dijo Aome

- claro que la tienes – dijo Inuyasha – a la cama!

- ¡ no soy una niña pequeña!

- creo que un te lo dije sería lo más apropiado para ti – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo – ahora quítate todas esas prendas, de preferencia en ropa interior. – le dijo y Aome se sonrojo hasta las narices. – no soy un pervertido tonta, cuando tienes fiebre tu cuerpo esta muy caliente, lo más normal es que te quites la ropa y su temperatura se normalice

- ah… bueno…

Aome se metió a su habitación enseguida. Casi se caía con una prenda olvidada en el suelo pero estaba completamente segura que esta era la oportunidad para lucir uno de sus nuevos conjuntos aunque no se sintiera muy seductora ahora. Se puso un conjunto de sostén rosa con encaje café y las pantaletas de igual color, muy sexy pero de buen gusto. Se sentía incomoda, menos mal que el rubor de la fiebre tapaba el suyo por pudor. Se acostó en su cama y encendió el radio…

El te, Aome había dejado el te en la mesa. Eso le haría bien además acababa de encontrar unas pastillas para la gripe que seguro le ayudaría. Entró a la habitación con un exceso de confianza creyendo encontrar a Aome en una ropa interior de camiseta y unos pantaloncillos cortos, la creía demasiada tímida para hablar de algo más. Pero al entrar se encontró con una Aome completamente diferente. Su ropa interior era femenina y seductora, ese rubor en sus mejillas era ideal …se veía hermosa. De haber sido heterosexual se habría quedado pasmado… y lo más raro del asunto es que estaba pasmado… sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte…

- ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó Aome levantándose cubriéndose por instinto

- no te cubras – dijo el con una extraña voz – es decir soy gay ¿recuerdas?

- ah… lo olvide, creí que había logrado cautivarte

- de cualquier forma, te dejo tu te y unas pastillas que encontré.

- gracias por todo Inuyasha.

- de nada.. y Aome será mejor que pongas seguro a tu puerta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Miroku puede ser tu primo pero es hombre Aome

- entiendo.

- eso lo compraste hoy cierto? – le preguntó .

- si así es.

- para impresionar a alguien – dijo más como una confirmación y extrañamente se escuchaba molesto

- si – dijo Aome sonriendo

- bien por ti – dijo serio – que descanses.

- no es lo que piensas Inuyasha – dijo Aome

- no es mi asunto, además somos amigos ¿cierto?

- cierto

- descansa, no creo que mañana debas ir a trabajar.

Aome se quedo recostada en cuanto Inuyasha salió, era extraño, por un momento habría jurado que Inuyasha estaba celoso…


	4. permíteme cuidar de ti

NOTA: GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, HAN SIDO MUY AMABLES Y DEBIDO A QUE A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA ESO DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES RÁPIDAS TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO, CLARO QUE NO LO GARANTIZO SIEMPRE, YA SABEN TRABAJO, ESCUELA….

Capitulo 4 " permíteme cuidar de ti"

¿Qué hacía allí? No lo sabía, se había dejado llevar por las locuras de su primo, la insistencia de Sango y la necesidad de ver a Inuyasha sonriendo de traje en una fiesta de ciudad. No se sentía cómoda para nada, Sango iba deslumbrante con un vestido negro y un peinado sofisticado, Miroku iba de traje gris y camisa negra, se veía muy bien e Inuyasha con traje negro y camisa blanca desabrochada, se veía como todo un galán de películas. En cambio ella iba con unos jeans algo ajustados que le había recomendado Sango, una blusa de encaje con un escote ligero de color rosa y su habitual cabello suelto. Veía A todos los demás invitados, todos altos y sofisticados, bastante hábiles en sus habilidades sociales, paseándose con copas en las manos por todo el salón, platicando, saludando a otros invitados… y ella ahí sentada como ostra, sin hablar más que con Sango y Miroku…

- ¿Cómo te la estas pasando Aome? – preguntó Sango sonriente, se veía realmente divertida

- genial! – respondió Aome fingiendo una sonrisa

- que bien! ¡sabía que te gustaría! – le dijo Sango sonriendo volviendo la mirada hacía Miroku

- bueno prima, Sango y yo vamos a dar una vuelta a la pista – dijo Miroku jalando a Sango a la pista de baile dejando sola a Aome.

Se preguntaba donde estaba Inuyasha, había ido por bebidas pero ya se había demorado, seguramente se había encontrado a alguien conocido, o peor aún, estaba coqueteando con alguien más… es decir sabía que era gay pero eso era diferente a verlo en acción con otro chico. Decidió pasearse por el salón, lo mejor era ver quien estaba en la fiesta, fingir quizás un poco de diversión y marcharse con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza después de no haber conocido a nadie.

Así que con una copa en mano que se tomo de un solo sorbo comenzó a caminar alrededor de las diferentes salas y la gente que había acudido a la fiesta. Vio a chicos guapos, la verdad es que no podía negar que la verdad si había jóvenes guapos… quizás si se mostraba interesante podría conocer a alguien…

- ¡Aome! – gritó alguien, Aome volteo y vio a Erica, la nieta de su jefa.

- ah hola Eri – la saludo sonriente – te ves bien.

- gracias, tu también y dime ¿funciono la ropa que te compraste?

- eh…se comporto raro pero no estoy segura si funciono – contestó Aome

- ¿vino a la fiesta?

- si pero no se donde esta

- bien, entonces tengo otra técnica que te va a funcionar – dijo emocionada la chica que sin hacer caso a Aome llamo a otro chico – Lance!!! – y un chico alto rubio, de aspecto galante se acerco, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, seguramente estaba tomado…

- hola Eri… ¿Quién es esta linda jovencita? – preguntó sonriendo al ver a Aome

- se llama Aome y esta un poquito sola ¿ no podrías sacarla a bailar una pieza? – le pregunto y el chico sonrió, le extendió la mano que Aome tomo dudando un poco.

El tal chico Lance estaba algo tomado pero Aome tenía que aceptar que era un buen bailarín, se relajo un poco, seguramente el tipo solo quería bailar, si tenía que ser eso. Se dejo llevar por los hábiles pies de su compañero de baile, la música no era nada comprometedora y lo estaba pasando bien, realmente bien. Dentro del salón notó entonces a Inuyasha hablando con un hombre, este era alto, quizás tanto como Inuyasha, vestía formal, y parecía atractivo ¿un amigo? Aome entonces vio como el hombre le tomaba del brazo a Inuyasha, y si no se equivocaba estaba coqueteándole a Inuyasha! Dios tenía que dejar de verlo, estaba en todo su derecho de hacer eso solo que no estaba preparada para verlo de esta manera.

- ¿desde cuanto eres amiga de Eri? – le preguntó Lance

- unos días – le contestó Aome concentrándose para estar con Lance y no en la imagen de Inuyasha.

- eres linda, las amigas de Eri siempre son lindas – le dijo Lance sonriendo y Aome se sonrojo un poco pero siguió viendo de reojo a Inuyasha que parecía no estar interesado en el hombre o podía equivocarse…

- gracias, tu también estas bien – le dijo Aome como compromiso. Tuvo que voltear la mirada ya que Inuyasha había volteado un par de veces hacía donde ella estaba.

- ¿ah si? – le preguntó Lance sonriendo

- si claro – le contestó Aome mirando a Inuyasha y el hombre…que cada vez se mostraba más insistente

- entonces podemos ir a un lugar mas privado – le susurro y Aome pensó que las cosas estaban fuera de control o a punto de salirse de control. Puso una distancia entre ellos con los brazos

- por el momento no quiero nada gracias – le contestó segura pero Lance parecía mas insistente que el hombre que hablaba con Inuyasha. Así que la tomo de la cintura y la empujo levemente fuera de la bola de gente

- te vas a divertir ya verás – le dijo en el oído muy seguro de que Aome quería ir con el y que su negativa solo era una especie de juego.

- ya te dije que no – le dijo firmemente Aome pero cada vez estaba más lejos de la gente, de sus posibilidades de escape…

- Aome… - le dijo el intentando besarla cuando ella le pateo en la espinilla, esto le dio tiempo para regresar al salón.

- te dije que no quería nada – le dijo al irse.

Entró al salón algo alterada, busco un vaso con cualquier bebida que pudiera tomar y se la empino de un solo trago sin saber que era. Se dio cuenta que era algo fuerte cuando su garganta se quemaba y sentía mareos. No le importo, seguramente ya se le pasaría, iba a tomar otro vaso de lo mismo cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Eso es alcohol – le dijo Inuyasha que la veía extraño

- ah… - alcanzó a decir cuando vio a Lance entrar de nuevo en el salón algo desubicado y molesto. Aome se aferro del vaso y se dio la media vuelta – tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Inuyasha desconcertado

- eh tu! – le gritó Lance - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a patearme?! – le preguntó haciendo caso omiso a los murmuros de los invitados, la señalo con el dedo y todos la voltearon a ver.

- no me dejabas en paz – dijo Aome como defensa estando ya roja como un tomate

- tu también lo querías perra – le dijo Lance acercándose a ella. Inuyasha se interpuso entre el y Aome.

- será mejor que no sea lo que estoy pensando – le dijo al hombre el cual le vio sorprendido

- quítate del camino para quienes si quieren devorar el platillo principal – le dijo hirientemente a Inuyasha, paso a un lado de el y jalo a Aome del brazo – vamos a arreglar esto tu y yo dulzura

- será mejor que no le pongas un dedo encima – le dijo Inuyasha le dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo que le hizo soltar a Aome

- ¿quieres pelear bien por mi no hay problema? – le dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie

- Aome vete ahora te alcanzo – le dijo Inuyasha a la sorprendida Aome

- ¡esto no vale la pena! – le gritó

- ¿Qué sucede? – entró preguntando Miroku

- llévate a Aome de aquí – le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo de forma maliciosa

- ¿no estarás pensando en pelearte de nuevo verdad? – preguntó Miroku viendo al otro tipo – vamos Inuyasha sea lo que te haya hecho estoy seguro que no…

- quiso abusar de Aome – le respondió Inuyasha serio – no lo dejaré así – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Miroku volteo a ver a Aome y entonces la tomo de los hombros.

- Sango llévatela – le dijo a Sango que se quedo sorprendida – Inuyasha y yo nos encargaremos de estos tipos – le dijo al ver a otros dos chicos amigos de Lance

- ¿tu también? – preguntó la desconcertada Aome

- vamos Aome, los esperaremos afuera – le aconsejo Sango.

Salieron del lugar escuchando gritos, golpes, cosas romperse, veían a gente salir del lugar corriendo, otros caminaban disgustados con los que se peleaban. Aome no podía creer que todo esto hubiera sido por su culpa, quizás si hubiera sido más discreta, si tan solo …

- no te preocupes – le dijo Sango – Inuyasha tiene muy mal temperamento, tu te has convertido en una amiga para el y que te hayan hecho daño le enfureció

- debí ser más discreta

- no…la verdad es que…- comenzaba a explicar Sango cuando Inuyasha y Miroku salieron corriendo por la puerta principal. Aome los vio rápidamente y pudo ver que ninguno estaba gravemente herido.

- vamos la policía viene en camino – gritó Miroku cogiendo a Sango de la mano.

- vamos – le dijo Inuyasha imitando a Miroku, tomo a Aome de la mano y salieron caminando, casi corriendo apurados hasta llegar al coche de Inuyasha y arrancar lo más pronto posible.

Aome se quedo ya un poco más tranquila, llegaron al departamento y Miroku y Sango parecían ya estar cansados así que inmediatamente se fueron a dormir y Aome se quedo pensando en si podría dormir después de tanto alboroto, así que decidió tomar un vaso de leche antes de hacerlo. Vio a Inuyasha, estaba quitándose la camisa y bostezaba, estaba exhausto, espero que le dirigiera algunas palabras pero nada, simplemente se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

- bien, creo que así podré tomar el vaso en paz – dijo en voz baja sin siquiera creerlo ella misma. Sacó la leche, el vaso y lo sirvió .

Demonios, donde vivía nunca le habían tratado de aprovecharse, tenía que ser muy ingenua para no darse cuenta. Ahora que se daba cuenta estaba muy molesta consigo misma, no podría dormir, no esa noche. Así que se fue a cambiar por su ropa de trabajo, un overol y una vieja camisa y sacó un lienzo sin terminar y algunas pinturas.

Comenzó a realizar algunos trazos mezclando algunos colores, se dejo llevar por como se sentía en esos momentos, decían que la mejor obra de arte estaba hecha cuando menos lo pensabas, cuando solo estabas sintiendo y no pensando. Así que como ella se sentía ahora podía decir que era una situación perfecta.

- Dios espero que la pintura no refleje como te sientes – dijo alguien detrás de ella. Se asusto por lo concentrada que estaba pero después reconoció la voz de Inuyasha. Decidió no voltear, solo admiro el cuadro, estaba bastante oscuro con trazos rudos…nunca antes había hecho algo así.

- no , claro que no – dijo antes de que Inuyasha sacará sus propias conclusiones

- ¿Por qué me parece que estas mintiendo? – le preguntó mientras se recargaba en la pared. Aome se enfado ¿Quién demonios pensaba que era? Primero no le decía nada y ahora estaba tratando de analizarla…

- ideas tuyas – le respondió aún sin verlo mientras limpiaba un pincel.

- Aome – le llamó Inuyasha - ¿Por qué estas despierta a estas horas de la madrugada?

- insomnio- contestó ella guardando todo su equipo - ¿y tu?

- creí escuchar algo y vine – explico el

- ah lo siento, seguramente te desperté – le dijo ella algo ruda

- ¿Qué te hizo el tipo de la fiesta? – le preguntó de repente.

- solo me molesto eso es todo – le dijo Aome tratando de evitar el tema – me voy a dormir – le dijo dejando el lienzo de lado.

- ¿Qué tan lejos fue? – le preguntó molesto. Aome no quiso contestar, ahora que lo pensaba quizás había sido muy infantil hacer tanto lío por nada.

- necesito saber – dijo el casi como una orden. Aome paso de largo junto a el sin verle

- no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola – le dijo molesta

- es obvio que no – le respondió el

- bueno no es tu obligación cuidarme – le dijo ella cada vez más fuera de si.

- intento saber como estas mujer! – le dijo el un poco más alto haciéndola voltear y entonces vio la furiosa mirada de Aome

- estoy perfecta gracias! – le dijo ella soltándose

- esto pasa sabes – le dijo el – solo tienes que aprender a …

- si no hubiera sido tan ingenua nada hubiera pasado! – el dijo ella mostrando por fin que su molestia era consigo misma

- Aome – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo relajado – ese es uno de tus encantos – y entonces la atrajo hacía el abrazándola

- pero eso me hace vulnerable, odio ser vulnerable – le aclaro ella ofendida

- yo te enseñaré entonces – dijo el y Aome sonrió

-¿tu? ¿Cómo? – preguntó casi burlándose

- he vivido toda mi vida en la ciudad, créeme que te puedo enseñar un par de cosas – le espetó el con el ceño fruncido

- bien, estoy dispuesta – le respondió Aome sonriendo

- deja que te cuide – le dijo el tiernamente atrayéndola hasta poder besarle la frente. Aome se sonrojo, trato de recordar que el era gay, que solo era un interés como amiga pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar nada más que las palabras de Inuyasha, de sentir su beso cálido en su frente y sus brazos en su antebrazo haciéndole leves caricias intentando calentarla.

- c…claro – logró responder ella dando gracias por que la oscuridad tapara sus mejillas

- ahora a dormir – le dijo el sonriendo.

¿Qué demonios le había sucedido? Las palabras habían salido solas de su boca, sin pensarlo, claro que quería cuidarla, era ingenua y vulnerable pero nada más, era su amiga y eso era lo que le importaba ¿cierto? Y si así era ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa? ¿Por qué había salido de su habitación aún sabiendo que se la encontraría fuera? No, el era gay, solo sentía un cariño especial por ella. Un podía enamorarse de ella, por que había jurado no hacerlo nunca más.


	5. cosas de familia

**CAPITULO 5 " cosas de familia" **

Se levantó algo adormilada, estaba segura que la noche anterior había sido un sueño, la cercanía con Inuyasha le había dejado como en las nubes, medio atontada y segura que era un sueño. Así que se levantó segura de no hacer caso a sus palabras, se baño, se vistió como siempre, nada especial, solo quería pasar como siempre.

Salió y esperaba encontrarse en la cocina con Inuyasha pero nada más estaba su primo sentado desayunando algo parecido a cereal.

- buenos días – le dijo sonriendo

- buenos prima ¿quieres que te sirva cereal?

- no gracias – dijo Aome sirviéndose una taza de café – ya despertó Inuyasha?

- ya se fue ¿no te dijo? Tenía que llegar temprano – dijo Miroku y al ver su expresión de desconcierto sonrió – no te preocupes a veces solo piensa en su trabajo y se olvida de… - el timbre lo interrumpió. Así que fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a un hombre algo regordete. - ¿si?

- mandaron un taxi a esta hora para la señorita Aome Higurashi

- no recuerdo…

- el señor Taisho lo pagó y lo mandó.

- ah…- dijo Miroku – pase Aome estará casi lista – volteo a ver a su prima – vete a lavar los dientes, tu taxi esta listo

- ¿taxi?

- parece ser que después de todo no se olvido de ti – dijo sonriendo.

Aome se lavó los dientes, se puso se abrigo y sin pensar en nada salió del departamento al tiempo que salía Sango de su habitación aún algo dormida. Vio a Miroku y lo saludo afectuosamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era?

- un taxi para Aome, Inuyasha lo envió

- que extraño…

- si me preguntó como vera Inuyasha a Aome….

…………………………

Estaba ya trabajando cuando entró Eri, la nieta de su jefa, estaba algo desvelada, con lentes oscuros pero siempre bien vestida. Al verla se acerco y la abrazo, Aome se impresiono un poco.

- lo lamento no sabía que todo resultaría así – le dijo

- ah no paso a algo más esta bien – le dijo sonriendo

- aunque ese tipo te protegió bastante bien – dijo guiñándome un ojo – es el verdad

- si es el

- vaya… es guapo y déjame decirte que no se ve nada gay

- ya lo se – suspiro Aome

El resto del día Aome estuvo pensativa ¿Qué habría querido decir Inuyasha con lecciones? ¿de que tipo? Estaba nerviosa, tanto que dejo derramar algo de café en un cliente. Avergonzada lo limpió enseguida, fue a la cocina y escuchó la puerta del establecimiento abrirse, un nuevo cliente. Salió de la cocina, tomó una taza y la cafetera.

- ¿desea café¿ - le preguntó mientras buscaba su libreta.

- primera lección – le dijo una voz extrañamente familiar – nunca confíes en un extraño, menos si es hombre y te ve con una mirada extraña.

- Inuyasha! – dijo sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vengo a llevarte a comer ¿ya es tu hora de salida? – le preguntó viendo el reloj de la pared.

- ya pero…

- vamos! – le dijo tomándola del brazo.

Aome apenas tuvo tiempo para decirle a su jefa que se iba. Inuyasha estaba demasiado entusiasta. Le abrió la puerta del carro y condujo ligeramente más rápido de lo normal. Llegaron hasta la zona de lujo de la ciudad. Aome nunca había estado ahí, y se sentía ridículamente vestida, unos jeans y un abrigo ¿Qué tan mal podría ser? Al momento de bajarse se dio cuenta que quería irse a otro lugar… pero Inuyasha la tomó del brazo obligándola a entrar al restaurante.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – le preguntó algo enfadada

- shsst – le dijo con dedo – mesa para dos – le indico al camarero. El cual revisó el cuaderno y después vio despectivamente a Aome.

- síganme – les dijo y los llevó hasta una mesa que daba a la ventana, el lugar se veía muy elegante, como los lugares que Aome nunca visitaba. – ahora mismo les toman la orden.

- ¿no te gusta? – le preguntó sonriendo inocentemente

- no – le dijo cortante – no estoy acostumbrada y no quiero estarlo.

- vamos Aome… disfruta… - le dijo Inuyasha mientras abría la carta – veamos… segunda lección siempre piensa lo peor de un chico hasta que te demuestre lo contrario.

- ¿incluso de ti?

- yo no cuento, soy gay

- y? eres un hombre al fin y al cabo – dijo Aome viendo a Inuyasha

- pero yo no estoy tratando de llevarte a la cama dulzura – le dijo el susurrante.

- idiota – dijo Aome molesta

- mi madre solía decirme que siempre fuera un caballero – dijo el en tono de burla

- pues tu madre me cae bien – le dijo Aome sonriendo – la mía siempre es un poco misteriosa, y cuando entró en el trabajo…bueno digamos que ya no fue la misma ¿tus padres aún viven?

- en Chicago, con mi hermano mayor.

- ¿tu que haces aquí en Houston si tu familia esta allá?

- ¿tu que haces aquí si tu familia esta en…un pueblecillo de por ahí?

- superarme

- bueno yo igual, además no salí bien parado.

- ¿por lo de tus preferencias?

- bingo! Tuve una vida bastante "normal" sabes? Es decit una vida aparentemente hetero hasta que me di cuenta de mis preferencias

- que fue cuando…

- entre a la universidad…es más antes de eso llegué a tener novias

- no te creo!

- en serio, creía que eso era lo mío, mis padres también. Mi padre tiene una empresa de construcción así que como sabrás quería dejarnos a mi hermano y a mi la empresa, la repartiría en dos… después … bueno…

- se enteró de tus preferencias

- exacto, además cambio mi relación con el, mi madre sigue siendo igual de dulce, ya sabes las madres perdonan todo pero… mi padre…

- ¿ya no se hablan?

- me escribe mails ¿cuentan?

- puede que ser ¿Qué dicen?

- cosas que podrían ir dirigidas a un socio, un vecino..ya sabes ¿Cómo estas? Espero que todo bien… aquí todo perfecto…

- que mal…

- si, pero ya es cosa del pasado.

- ¿Cómo es que… te diste cuenta?

- me… ejem…me gustaba un profesor de la universidad, su nombre era… Touya, era de literatura.

- vaya….¿y ya has tenido relaciones serias con algún chico?

- no hasta ahora.

- eres muy raro…

- y que lo digas.

Aome e Inuyasha comieron platicando de sus respectivas familias, Aome se impresiono por las anécdotas de Inuyasha y su infancia, era un niño tan travieso e inquieto… no dudaba del por que ahora era como es… Al terminar Aome tenía que regresar a la cafetería, así que Inuyasha la subió en su auto y la llevó hasta allá. Antes de que ella saliera del auto el la detuvo de la muñeca.

- sabes? Tenía que darte buenos consejos y termine hablando de mi familia

- bueno con los dos que me diste puedo por hoy

- no le había dicho esto a nadie – le confesó.

- ¿Por qué?

- no lo se.

- bueno…eso lo hace más interesante y más sagrado ¿no lo crees?

- si así te parece…

- cuídate

- tu también.

Al entrar en la cafetería Aome recibió las miradas sospechosas de su jefa y su pariente Erica. Se sonrojo y se puso el delantal del trabajo rogando por que no hicieran preguntas…pero…

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Eri

No tenía tanta suerte.

- bien, me contó sobre su familia, ya saben…

- ¿cosas personales? – preguntó su jefa

- algo parecido

- entonces… es importante - le dijo Eri emocionada – ningún hombre te cuenta sobre su familia si no quiere nada en serio contigo

- no creo que sea eso…

- ¿le contó sobre su familia y dice que no? – preguntó otra clienta que estaba cerca

- ¿le importaría no meterse? – le preguntó Aome sonrojada

- pero querida eso es importante!!!

- cuéntanos los detalles – le dijo Kaede a Aome que suspiro sin poder escapar de la conversación.

- bien…

………………………

Finalmente llegaba del trabajo, estaba exhausto, el trabajo últimamente había estado muy pesado, tantas cosas por hacer que se alegraba de llegar al departamento. Vio a Miroku y a Sango viendo la televisión.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Miroku - ¿no te toco el tráfico?

- un poco – contestó Inuyasha descansando en el sofá - ¿Dónde esta Aome?

- no ha llegado

- ¿no ha llegado? Pero si la cafetería cierra a las 7 y son las 9

- debe estar con alguna amiga – dijo Miroku sonriendo – deberíamos comprarle un celular… si quieres saber si aún esta en la cafetería el número esta en la mesa del teléfono.

…………………………

Nunca había sido de las que ponen como excusa la falta de tiempo pero la verdad es que ahí estaba sentada con dos clientas, Erica y Kaede platicando acerca de sus experiencias y se encontraba muy a gusto. El local ya estaba cerrado así que tenían más libertad de hablar cuando el teléfono sonó. Pensaron en no contestar pero Aome lo hizo pensando que podía ser una emergencia para alguien.

- ¿diga?

- ¿aún estas ahí? Ya te fijaste que hora es? – le preguntó la voz de Inuyasha, ella vio el reloj de la pared para descubrir que eran las 9 de la noche

- ya voy para allá – le dijo ella

- no, espérame, voy por ti

- no es necesario!

- no tardo.- dijo y entonces colgó.

Aome volteo a ver a las demás las cuales comenzaron a reír al ver su rostro apenado.

- era el ¿cierto? – le dijo Kaede

- si, va a venir por mi – dijo Aome algo sonrojada

- vientos! Vamos a poder verlo! – menciono otra de las clientas emocionada

Aome solo asintió, nerviosa de lo que pudiera hacer Inuyasha. Y así mientras lo pensaba llegó un deportivo negro, al asomarse vio a Inuyasha bajando del auto, con su traje…su porte inigualable… y todas las mujeres de la cafetería se quedaron en silencio.

- es el – dijo Eri viéndolo embobada

- si así es – asintió Kaede

- ya me voy chicas – dijo Aome apurada, se quitó el delantal y vio a las mujeres analizando cada movimientos tanto de ella como de Inuyasha.

- atrápalo chica! – le dijo una de las clientas

Aome salió de la cafetería e Inuyasha le abrió la puerta del copiloto, le sonrió al cerrar la puerta. Cuando el se metió y encendió el auto se despidió con las manos de las mujeres las cuales sonreían ampliamente.


	6. chicago

**Capitulo 6 **

Se despertó con una dulce sensación. No podía negar que los pasados días su relación con Inuyasha había avanzado bastante, le había contado sobre su familia lo cual le había hecho feliz, lo peligroso del asunto es que conforme más tiempo pasaba con el más se daba cuenta que era un hombre del que podría fácilmente enamorarse y eso sería el peor error que podría cometer, gay o no Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a fijarse en alguien, ella lo sabía, ponía una barrera que ni ella podría derrumbar y no pensaba en eso, no podía pensar en eso por que le dolía pensar en el hubiera. Se levantó decidida a no seguir pensando en eso. Era sábado y quería disfrutar del día, pintar un poco, salir quizás al cine… Inuyasha le había comentado sobre una película en particular que quería ver, podrían ir a verla más tarde.

Abrió el refrigerador esperando encontrar algo apetecible para comer cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Después de unos minutos escuchó la puerta si no se equivocaba del cuarto de Inuyasha y pocos minutos después se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada.

- hola cariño ¿Qué me vas hacer de desayunar? – le preguntó en un intento de sonar como un esposo y ella se sintió nerviosa con el juego recién iniciado. Aún así lo siguió.

- ¿Qué deseas cielo? – le preguntó viéndolo casi con dulzura

- jaja vaya Aome… ¿Qué vas a desayunar? – dijo el terminando con el juego – tengo prisa.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- a trabajar – dijo el sirviéndose café. – tengo pendientes

- es sábado – dijo ella desconcertada sirviéndole un plato de pan tostado con mermelada y mantequilla – con mermelada sin azúcar como te gusta

- vaya que amable – le dijo el comenzando a desayunar – no puedo tomarme el sábado tengo pendientes.

- pero…

- disfruta del día – le dijo el terminando con el café y el plato – nos vemos en la noche.

- bien…

Y ahí se encontraba sin nada que hacer el sábado. Bueno podría pintar, hacía mucho que no pintaba algo, esta era la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Preparo todo lo que necesitaba, las pinturas, el lienzo, las brochas, la espátula, todo para estar tranquila. Se puso su ropa de trabajo y justamente cuando iba a comenzar el teléfono sonó. Al ver que nadie contestaba se levanto de mala gana y contestó.

- diga?

- con Inuyasha Taisho por favor – se escuchó una voz masculina

- no se encuentra, si gusta puede dejar el recado

- dígale que llamó su padre que es urgente que vuelva a Chicago, su madre esta enferma

- se lo diré

Aome colgó el teléfono. Vaya hacía unos días se enteraba de su familia y ahora… bueno quizás sería bueno que le llamará al celular. Buscó el número en la agenda junto al teléfono y al encontrarlo lo marco.

- ¿que sucede?

- recibiste una llamada urgente

- ¿de?

- tu padre, dice que tu madre esta enferma y que debes regresar…

- voy para alla

Aome colgó el teléfono. Si no se equivocaba Inuyasha estaba preocupado. Como no, su madre estaba enferma y el apreciaba más a su madre que a su padre, estaba segura.

Una media hora después llegó Inuyasha, no le dijo nada, simplemente marcó un número de teléfono, hablo unos minutos y después se sentó en el sofá. Aome se quedo viéndolo sin saber que hacer, si sentarse con el o dejarle solo…se sentó con el.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- no puedo ir – dijo el poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos

- ¿es por la riña entre tu y tu padre?

- es más que eso… simplemente no puedo ir.

- ¿se te haría más fácil con alguien cerca de ti? Yo te acompaño – le dijo y el levantó la vista sorprendido.

- no lo se…

- iría como tu amiga, para ofrecerte apoyo – le dijo ella sonriendo – si es que así quieres

- ¿harías eso por mi?

- claro!

- ah Aome me acabas de quitar un gran peso de encima – le dijo el sonriendo – bien empaca lo que necesites nos vamos hoy mismo!

- si mi capitán – dijo ella sonriendo imitando el saludo

……………………………

Y sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo ahí estaba ella, con una maleta en la mano derecha y una bolsa de mano en la otra mano, formada para recibir su boleto. Llevaba dinero para pagarlo por supuesto, así que al llegar al mostrador intento sacar su cartera cuando Inuyasha le tomo de la mano para que no lo hiciera.

- dos boletos en el próximo vuelo a Chicago en primera clase

- ¿asientos juntos? – preguntó la mujer sonriendo a Inuyasha. Aome sonrió, si supiera que Inuyasha no se interesaría por ella…

- por supuesto – contestó Inuyasha como si fuera algo obvio y la mujer tuvo que fingir una sonrisa en cambio Aome sonrió de verdad. La mujer se había molestado.

- aquí tiene que disfruten su vuelo

Al alejarse Aome saco su cartera y saco algo de dinero

- toma, no es el dinero completo pero…

- no seas tonta – le dijo el sonriendo – tu me estas haciendo un favor, yo pago todo

- pero yo quise…

- olvídalo Aome no voy a dejarte pagar nada, que clase de caballero sería?

- pero…

- ya basta te aseguro que cuando lleguemos a mi casa me vas a pedir un gran pago por el enorme favor que me estas haciendo.

Ya una vez en sus lugares dentro del avión Aome se puso nerviosa, el volar le ponía así. Vio por la ventana tratando de poner su mente en otro lado, entonces escuchó las turbinas prenderse y apretó los puños, Inuyasha entonces le tomó de la mano mientras llamaba a una azafata. La mujer alta, rubia, con una figura impecable sonrió excesivamente amistosa a Inuyasha.

- ¿si señor? Estamos a punto de despegar solo estamos esperando a que se despeje la pista, pero si se le ofrece algo seguro que puedo hacer una excepción.

- un vaso de coñac – le dijo.

- por supuesto, enseguida – dijo la mujer sonriendo. Regresó sin demorar casi nada y se lo entrego a Inuyasha.

- bebe – le dijo a Aome.

- yo no bebo – le dijo ella

- te sentirás menos nerviosa, vamos cariño la azafata no se va a quedar aquí todo el vuelo esperando por el vaso

- bien – dijo Aome malhumorada y se bebió el trago de un salo asalto. Pronto se arrepintió. La garganta le quemaba y enseguida le entrego el vaso a Inuyasha

- gracias – le dijo Inuyasha a la azafata que se había quedado mirando como preguntándose que era lo que había entre ellos.

Inuyasha tenía razón, sus nervios se disminuyeron en gran medida, pronto se quedo más relajada e incluso se durmió.

- despierta bella durmiente – le dijo el. Aome abrió los ojos y se los cubrió tratando de despertar – hemos llegado – le completo el mientras bajaba su bolsa del compartimiento superior.

- vaya que ha sido un vuelo placentero – dijo ella poniéndose de pie. Inuyasha la vio y sonrió divertido. Ella se preguntó de que se reía y el con un gesto tierno le acomodo el cabello y ella se sonrojo. La azafata los vio y después desvió la mirada al notar que Aome se había dado cuenta. Quizás pensaba que eran un par de enamorados. Y esa idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- tienes que saber – decía el mientras recorrían el aeropuerto con las maletas – que mi familia a veces no es amable…

- esta bien – dijo ella – me sabré comportar

- y que Kami nos ayude – dijo el suspirando.

…………………………

La mansión Taisho era una de las más grandes e impresionantes que había visto. Su asombro se incrementaba conforme cada paso daba en el vestíbulo gigante de la mansión. Inuyasha en cambio parecía incluso aburrido con esto. Vaya que diferencia de vidas habían llevado en infancia. Pensó.

- joven – le saludo un anciano con una leve sonrisa – su padre lo esta esperando en su estudio.

- buen día Totosai – le saludo Inuyasha – esta es Aome Higurashi una amiga.

- mucho gusto señorita – le saludo respetuosamente el hombre - ¿llevó las maletas a sus habitaciones?

- gracias Totosai, vamos Aome.

Atravesaron habitaciones, salones hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba muy elegante. Aome se quedo dubitativa si debería entrar con el, después de todo era un asunto puramente familiar, Inuyasha al notar sus dudas le tomo de la mano y empujo las puertas. Aome entró siendo jalada por Inuyasha, ahí dentro estaba lleno de libros en estanterías enormes, un piso fino de madera, un escritorio que podía decir que era muy antiguo y algunas pinturas que sospechaba eran muy caras. Y ahí detrás del escritorio estaba un hombre de traje con mirada pérdida en la ventana, cabello algo cano pero porte elegante y rostro aún joven.

- padre – dijo Inuyasha y el hombre le volteo a ver.

- hijo!... has llegado – dijo su padre sorprendido. Se puso de pie, rodeo el gran escritorio y fue a saludar a su hijo – pensé que tardarías más.

- como esta mi madre?

- ya mucho mejor, tendrá que cuidarse un poco pero de todos modos es bueno que la veas.

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Inuyasha

- ¿ y quien es tu amiga? – le preguntó Sesshomaru, otro hombre sentado en u sofá que Aome no le había visto.

- Aome Higurashi – se presentó ella misma algo sonrojada

- siéntense ¿quieren algo de tomar? – ofreció su padre

- Aome el es mi padre Ino no Taisho – dijo Inuyasha haciendo las presentaciones – y el mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru

- mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijo Aome sentándose a un lado de Inuyasha en un sillón. Se sintió pequeña en frente de esos hombres tan bien vestidos y ella con sus jeans, su playera de manga larga, tenis y abrigo. La verdad es que no le había dado tiempo de vestirse adecuadamente ante la urgencia de irse.

- me alegra escuchar que mi madre ya esta mejor ¿la presión?

- así es – dijo su padre analizando brevemente a Aome – no es que sea grosero pero es extraño que traigas amigas.

- si cierto hermano…

- ejem… las habitaciones ya están listas – dijo el anciano al entrar en la habitación.

- gracias totosai – dijo Inuyasha con un intento de levantarse pero su padre se le adelanto con una pregunta

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – le preguntó. Aome pensó que decir la verdad solo dificultaría más las cosas así que… quizás deberían omitir ciertos detalles que…

- vivimos juntos – dijo Inuyasha. Aome le miro sorprendida y se sonrojo ante la mirada de asombro y de enojo de los familiares de Inuyasha – su primo es amigo mío, le contó sobre una habitación libre en mi departamento y ahí esta.

- ¿a que estas jugando Inuyasha? – preguntó Sesshomaru molesto - ¿nos engañaste hace 7 años?

- solo somos amigos! – explico Aome rápidamente pero sesshomaru le miro casi con una mirada asesina que la hizo callar.

- querida – le dijo Inuyasha besándole la mano para molestia de su familia - ¿Por qué no subes a descansar?

- si, creo que es lo mejor – dijo Aome de acuerdo con esto.

- si tienes hambre te llevó algo al rato – dijo Inuyasha mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta. Solo asintió

- buenas noches – dijo y después salió de la habitación.


	7. hostilidad

Capitulo 7 " hostilidad"

Despertar en una casa que no era la suya, en una cama desconocida y en una habitación exageradamente elegante le hizo desorientarse levemente hasta que recordó lo que estaba haciendo y en donde estaba. Se sentó viendo hacía la ventana, estaba nublado, llovería todo el día seguramente. Inuyasha tendría que ir a ver a su madre pero ella se quedaría en la casa para no estorbar. Se preguntaba que clase de visita sería … mientras lo hacía se puso de pie y se metió a bañar.

Después de media hora bajo a desayunar encontrándose con la familia sentada, casi lista para desayunar, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru la vio de reojo y después fingió no verla y siguió tomando su jugo, su padre en cambio la vio y le sonrió invitándola a sentarse junto a Inuyasha el cual se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla como siempre.

- buenos días – le dijo y la sirvienta le sirvió su jugo y su desayuno.

- buenos días – dijo Aome para el y para los demás.

- ¿dormiste bien? – le preguntó el padre de Inuyasha

- si, muy bien, gracias – dijo Aome.

- hoy iré a ver a mi madre ¿quieres ir? - le dijo Inuyasha y ella no supo como responder.

- me parece que no voy a ser muy útil allí – dijo Aome sonriendo

- tampoco aquí – le murmuro Sesshomaru pero ella prefirió no hacerle caso.

- si se queda puede leer algo, relajarse un poco, si quiere puede usar la piscina – le dijo el señor Taisho y ella se sonrojo levemente

- muchas gracias.

Inuyasha se disculpo y se fue a preparar para irse, Aome termino de desayunar y justo a tiempo para que Inuyasha se despidiera. Le dijo que regresaría por la noche que cualquier cosa le llamará.

Y así se quedo sola, en medio de la gran casa, sin saber que hacer. Subió a su habitación y decidió leer algo, bajo a la biblioteca y se encontró con estantes llenos de libros, libros antiguos, libros nuevos… nunca había visto una biblioteca privada tan extensa y tan bien cuidada. Se paseo hasta encontrar algunos libros sobre pintura, arte… tomó dos en particular y se sentó en una mesa que daba a la ventana y comenzó a hojear el libro.

Pasó una hora hasta que se aburrid y decidió salir a los jardines, era bueno estar ahí, había grandes jardines, y una terraza amplia donde podía sentarse, seguir leyendo el libro que había tomado, quizás tomar un te…

Se sentó en una banca que había, abrió su libro y…

- no encuentras que hacer – le dijo una voz gruesa y casi desconocida, volteo y vio al hermano mayor de Inuyasha – es lógico, este no es tu lugar

- lo siento si te molesto – dijo indignada al ponerse de pie pero Sesshomaru la tomo del brazo y la volteo y por un momento se le quedo viendo impresionado

- eres igual a ella – murmuro con desprecio – por eso se dejo embaucar el muy idiota

- yo no estoy embaucando a nadie, espero lo entienda – dijo molesta, soltándose del agarre de Sesshomaru

- eso decía ella

- no se de quien me hablas – dijo Aome sin entender.

- que lo hayas engañado a el no significa que me hayas engañado a mi o a nuestro padre

- ¡no estoy engañando a nadie!

- mujeres como tu solo buscan una cosa – dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a ella mientras Aome retrocedía.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – le preguntó molesta

- lo único que buscas de mi hermano es su dinero – dijo el estando ya muy cerca de Aome – si eso es lo que buscas ¿Por qué no dejas que yo te lo de? ¿Qué quieres dinero? ¿una casa? ¿sexo?

- imbécil – dijo Aome dándole una cachetada al apuesto hermano mayor – yo no estoy buscando nada de tu familia

Después de haber dicho esto se retiro de la terraza derecho a su habitación. Sentía su respiración entrecortada, las mejillas ardiendo, el coraje aún estaba presente, era un idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle eso? ¿tendría que decirle a Inuyasha de eso? No sabía que hacer…

…………………………..

Su madre había estado dormida la mayor parte del tiempo pero había sido amable y amorosa cuando había estado despierta, una paz interna le había llenado al estar con ella. Ahora regresaba a su casa, estaba dispuesto a soportar a su hermano unos días más, quería llevar a Aome a cenar, seguramente le estaba resultando tedioso el estar dentro de su casa…

Llegó y dejo las llaves del auto en la mesita, se quito el abrigo y se encontró con su hermano en la puerta del estudio.

- quiero hablar contigo – le dijo y entró al estudio. Inuyasha suspiro y lo siguió.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó entrecerrando la puerta

- ¿Qué estas pensando? – le preguntó viéndolo fijamente – es igual a ella, incluso en el físico

- a… estas hablando de Aome – dijo despreocupado Inuyasha – ese es mi problema…

- es nuestro si piensa quitarte el dinero como Kykio – dijo su hermano y después sonrió – aunque puedo decir que es mas fiel que ella.

- ¿Qué…que hiciste? – le preguntó Inuyasha pensando lo peor

- le ofrecí lo mismo que a ella – dijo simplemente. Inuyasha enfureció, se puso de pie

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que imbécil?!

- no acepto – dijo Sesshomaru viendo la reacción de alivio de Inuyasha

- bien – dijo Inuyasha – no te quiero cerca de ella.

- ella te va engañar como Kykio… ¿Por qué no lo ves? ¿es que estas enamorado de ella?

¿enamorado? No, el era gay, lo sabía, lo que sentía por Aome era una profunda amistad, era una chica linda y buena gente, no dudaba de ella por un instante, pero era solo eso. Se volteo y vio a su hermano de pie, esperando por su respuesta.

- ella no me fallará – le dijo y después salió de la habitación.

…………………..

Sesshomaru había hablado con Inuyasha, ella lo había escuchado, no era bienvenida en esa casa, solo le traía problemas a Inuyasha, ¿tendría que decírselo? Empaco todas sus cosas, se puso su abrigo y tuvo todo listo en menos de media hora. Salió de la habitación con su maleta y buscó a Inuyasha, no estaba por ninguna parte… ¿Dónde estaba?

- perdone – le dijo a una anciana - ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?

- el amo salió , estaba enfadado al parecer – dijo la señora.

- salió … - dijo Aome, no podía esperar, tenía que irse, se sentía terriblemente incomoda… - dígale que tuve que irme, que la señorita Aome se fue, que le llamó despues.

- pero… el joven se fa enfadar!

- todo es mi culpa, solo dígale eso.

Y entonces sin poder esperar un minuto más partió de la casa. Ya sabía a donde ir, iría a ver a sus padres, hacía mucho que no iba y quería verlos, pasaría ahí unos días, al fin tenía vacaciones en la cafetería, después regresaría en bus. Se disculparía con Inuyasha después, no estaba bien que hubiera partido así pero tenía que irse, para evitarle problemas. Pero se preguntaba quien era la tal Kykio ¿Qué le había hecho a Inuyasha? Si le había herido significaba que le había amado profundamente… entonces ¿Cómo es que decía que era gay? Vio un taxi y lo tomó, afortunadamente tenía el dinero para tomarlo hasta la estación de autobuses.

…………………..

Era tarde, y estaba ya más calmado, no debería haber salido así, sin decir nada, quería ver a Aome y preguntarle que es lo que su hermano le había dicho exactamente, que vergüenza, seguramente ella estaría pensando lo peor de su familia, debería llevarla a un hotel y quedarse el con ella… sería lo mejor si ella se sentía incomoda la llevaría. Vio su reloj, las diez de la noche, ¿estaría despierta? Subió las escaleras, tocaría supuesta y si estaba dormida la dejaría hasta mañana por la mañana …

- joven – le llamó la anciana

- ¿si Urasue? – le preguntó Inuyasha algo impaciente

- la señorita Aome me pidió que le dijera que se había marchado, que todo era su culpa que le llamaría después

- ¿Qué…que se fue? – preguntó Inuyasha pálido - ¿a que hora se fue?

- hace ya cuatro horas o más – dijo la anciana.

- demonios – dijo Inuyasha bajando las escaleras nuevamente, si se había ido hace tanto entonces ya estaría en el departamento… marcó el teléfono con impaciencia…

- ¿diga? – se escuchó la voz de Miroku

- Miroku ya llegó tu prima?

- Aome… no ¿tenía que llegar? ¿Qué no se iban a ir juntos? ¿sucedió algo?

- un problema… se fue pero no me dijo a donde… llámame si sabes algo

- haré algunas llamadas a ver si la encuentro.

No estaba, se había dio hace cuatro horas… ¿y si le había pasado algo por haberse ido rápidamente? ¿ y si estaba herida? ¿ y si estaba enfadada? … tenía razón al estarlo pero…¿Por qué no le había esperado… ¿Por qué simplemente no espero a su explicación? Y ahora ¿Qué hacer? ¿llamar a la policía? No eso era demasiado, solo quedaba esperar…

……………………..

Estaba exhausta, tanto que solo pensó en dormir, no tomó el teléfono para nada, además Inuyasha debería estar con su madre o descansando, no quería despertarle, además tenía miedo de hablar con el, de… de que le dijera lo mismo que Sesshomaru, es por eso que prefirió no llamarle.

- es raro que estés aquí hija – le dijo su madre que estaba sentada junto a ella

- eh si, estaba por los rumbos y decidí quedarme unos días – dijo Aome sonriendo

- ¿Cómo estas por los rumbos?

- bueno acompañe a un amigo a hacer una visita familiar y… decidí pasarme por aquí

- ¿y por que no trajiste a tu amigo? Se hubiera podido quedar

- oh su madre esta enferma, se quedo en su casa con ella

- ah ya veo…¿es de la ciudad?

- si es quien me esta rentando el cuarto allá

- ah… entonces debe tener un trabajo excelente si tiene un departamento tan grande

- eh si… es arquitecto, muy buena persona

- ¿es… guapo?

- mamá!

- solo preguntaba

. si supongo que si, además siempre anda bien vestido… tanto que a veces pienso que somos de dos mundos diferentes

- entonces te gusta

- n…no

- Aome, hija, te conozco, no le hubieras acompañado si no hubiera significado algo para ti

- cierto pero… es algo imposible por que el… el nunca se fijará en mi

- no pierdas las esperanzas! Eres linda e inteligente!

- es gay mama

- ah… bueno entonces eso cambia… pero… si te gusta y dices que es tan maravilloso ¿no será perjudicial para ti quedarte en su casa? Podrías enamorarte de el y entonces si sería un desastre por completo.

- tal vez ya sea muy tarde – murmuro Aome.

…………………………….

Toda la maldita noche había estado en vela, esperando una llamada, un indicio de que ella estaba bien, el estaba a cargo de se seguridad y se sentiría terrible si algo le pasaba… ese maldito de Sesshomaru si fuera un poco más amable… se levantó y tomó el teléfono, tenía que saber…

- Miroku ¿sabes algo?

- tiene 5 minutos que llamó – dijo e Inuyasha sintió un alivio instantáneo

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿esta bien?

- en la casa de sus padres, a 1 hora de Chicago si no me equivoco, esta bien dice que paso a visitarlos debido a la cercanía.

- mira que es tonta…casi me mata del susto – dijo comenzando a sentirse molesto – dame el número

- no lo tengo – dijo Miroku – ni la dirección, esa la tenía guardada… la busco y te la paso

- Dios… si , estamos en contacto

- Inuyasha… ¿paso algo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- bueno, mi prima se escuchaba algo extraña

- ¿muy extraña?

- algo… no me hagas caso, quizás son cosas mías.

- te llamo después.

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y se vistió rápidamente, quería ver a Sesshomaru lo más pronto posible. Lo encontró en la cocina tomando café, el se sirvió una taza y se sentó en la barra a dos lugares de Sesshomaru, contemplo su café, demonios por que tenía que ser tan difícil? Su hermano siempre le había resultado intimidante pero…

- no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida – le dijo finalmente. Sesshomaru lo volteo a ver algo sorprendido

- no se de que hablas – le dijo como si no hubiera aceptado el día anterior que había amenazado a Aome.

- entre Aome y yo no hay nada más que una amistad, lo digo para su beneficio, no quiero que te le acerques ni que te metas en mi vida, yo se lo que hago.

- pues hace..

- hace 7 años era joven, muy joven ahora no lo soy, se lo que hago así que aléjate de mi

- no sabes lo que dices

Sesshomaru se marchó y el se quedo pensando ¿en realidad estaba bien pasar todo esto por ella?


	8. parecidos

Capitulo 8 " parecidos"

Cuatro días desde que había llegado, cuatro días sin llamadas, cuatro días en los que había considerado seriamente el no regresar a Houston por temores pasados que ya había superado o eso había creído. No quería terminar como mesera toda su vida, eso era seguro pero aún tenía tiempo, aún estaba joven y sus pinturas eran buenas, o eso le habían dicho.

Se sentó en la banca que estaba en el porche de su casa y se balanceo… todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan aburrido, en comparación con la ciudad su casa era un sitio donde raramente se escuchaban sirenas o tráfico.. todo era paz.

Entró en la casa al escuchar la tetera, se sirvió el te y espero a que se enfriara un poco, le revolvió azúcar mientras prendía la televisión, noticias locales, aburridas, noticias internacionales, tristes… no lo mejor no era ver las noticias… entonces puso una película, parecía buena, era romántica. Conforme el paso de la trama Aome se fue adentrando más en ella, eran dos jóvenes que se amaban pero el era incapaz de dejar el pasado de lado y amarla a ella por completo… el final había sido triste, no se quedaban juntos, cada quien seguía con su camino y Aome casi se había sentido en el lugar de la protagonista… y había comenzado a llorar.

" Tonta es solo una película" se reprendió a si misma y entonces alguien toco la puerta. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y fue abrir, estaba segura que era su madre, o su abuelo que regresaba del templo. Pero quien estaba ahí afuera era Inuyasha con una maleta en las manos.

- Inuyasha – dijo ella sorprendida

- Aome… ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó ella se hizo a un lado para que el pasará

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿sucedió algo con tu madre?

- no, mi madre ya salió del hospital, esta mejor – dijo el mientras tomaba el mango de la maleta nervioso – quería ver que estabas bien

- siéntate – le indico ella en el sillón - ¿Qué estoy bien?

- quiero disculparme por mi hermano, el siempre es así, se que no tiene justificación pero… bueno una disculpa nunca esta de más… - dijo el apenado y después se vio algo enfadado - ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- creí que estarías en el hospital…

- ¿todo el día? – preguntó el molesto

- yo…

- no sabes, estaba muerto de la preocupación… no sabía a donde habías ido… si habías llegado bien, ni siquiera sabía en que condiciones te habías ido… si traías dinero…

- ya, para, esta bien yo me cuidaba sola antes de que tu llegarás ¿recuerdas? – le dijo ella tomándole de la mano momentáneamente para calmarle y le sonrió.

- si pero yo me siento responsable de tu seguridad, me estas haciendo un favor ¿recuerdas?

- vaya… después de todo… - decía Aome pensando y después sonrió tristemente recordando la película cuando la mano de Inuyasha le levantó del mentón y le secó las lágrimas que quedaban.

- ¿vas a regresar a Houston verdad? ¿no estarás pensando en quedarte aquí…

- ah… no, por supuesto que regresaré – respondió ella sonriendo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió e Inuyasha vio pasar a una señora parecida a Aome, a un anciano y a un pequeño, el grupo se le quedo viendo extrañado y Aome sonrió.

- madre! Abuelo, Sota, el es Inuyasha un amigo – los presentó. Inuyasha se levantó a saludarlos y sonrió.

- gusto en conocerlos a todos – dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas

- vaya Aome, que guapo es tu novio! – dijo su madre y Aome se sonrojo

- no madre el no es mi…

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? – preguntó su abuelo mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa – les hubiera dado mi bendición.

- pero Inuyasha y yo…

- ¿voy a tener sobrinos pronto? – preguntó su hermano y Aome enrojeció, volteo a ver a Inuyasha el cual estaba aguantando una carcajada volteando hacía otro lado ella le dio un golpe con el pie y el la volteo a ver

- vamos Aome respóndele a tu hermano – le dijo el sonriente

- Inuyasha y yo somos solo amigos – dijo seria y todos se le quedaron viendo y después volvieron a sus actividades como si no fuera importante. Aome suspiro

- te quedarás conmigo hasta que regrese?

- si no es problema

- claro, ven te llevó a tu habitación – le dijo y lo llevó a la habitación de invitados donde el suspiro y se recostó en la cama.

……………………..

Era extrañísimo tener a Inuyasha ahí, de invitado en su casa, su madre se comportaba como siempre, amable y le había hecho llevar mantas extras debido a que el clima ahí era siempre un poco más fresco. Tocó la puerta de Inuyasha y este abrió, llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones de algodón muy relajados, le sonrió y la hizo a pasar, después cerró la puerta.

- mantas extras – dijo Aome sonriendo mostrando las mantas

- gracias – le dijo el mientras se sentaba en la cama – es agradable estar aquí, muy tranquilo en comparación con la ciudad

- aburrido quieres decir.

- no, tranquilo.

- Inuyasha – le llamó ella mientras el arreglaba algo de ropa - ¿Quién es Kykio?

- ¿Cómo sabes su…

- lo escuché, no tienes que decírmelo, solo quiero… saber

- tenía 20 años cuando la conocí, me enamoré de ella como un estúpido, llegó a ser mi prometida en menos de 6 meses, ella estaba feliz por supuesto pero mi enamoramiento fue pasando y tuve mis dudas.. así que un día nos peleamos muy fuerte, deje que pasarán los días para hablar con ella… y cuando la encontré estaba con Sesshomaru… me enfadé tanto…

- ¡¿Cómo puedo ser capaz tu hermano de…

- fue por mi bien, el le ofreció una casa… ropa, joyas… y ella acepto con esto me di cuenta de…que solo quería mi dinero

- lo mismo que a mi – murmuro Aome e Inuyasha le sorprendió

- ¿eso…eso te ofreció a ti?

- si… pero ahora se por que, no hay nada de que…

- ese imbécil…- dijo Inuyasha molesto caminando como león enjaulado en la habitación. Aome se quedo en silencio. Inuyasha parecía atemorizante en esos momentos. – tengo que hacer una llamada Aome si me disculpas.

- ah si claro – dijo ella poniéndose de pie – la cena estará lista pronto

- gracias

Después de salir Aome pudo escuchar como Inuyasha elevaba la voz al hablar por teléfono, decía groserías, maldecía… Dios nunca le había escuchado tan alterado, prefirió no seguir escuchando, sabía que había un lado de el que no sabía y que no quería conocer aún.

La cena paso en medio de comentarios regulares, algunos incluían a Inuyasha e incluso podía decirse que era un cuadro familiar perfecto. Aome sonrió al ver a Inuyasha sonriendo sinceramente, levantó los platos cuando termino de cenar y los lavó.

Para cuando se fue a dormir no tenía nada de sueño y se sentía aún con energía, pero se quedo en su habitación hasta que no aguanto y justo una hora después bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche para ver si así podía dormir, no esperaba encontrar a Inuyasha bebiendo leche también en la cocina.

- me asustaste – le dijo ella mientras se servía leche en un vaso

- no fue mi intención, no podía dormir

- yo tampoco

- es que… todo es tan silencioso…

- Inuyasha – dijo ella cambiando el tono indicando seriedad - ¿me parezco a Kykio? – le preguntó y la pregunta causo que Inuyasha escupiera la leche que esta bebiendo.

- ¡por Dios no! – dijo el sorprendido - ¿Quién te dijo es…espero ya se quien fue…

- bueno me dijo que era exactamente como ella…

- físicamente te pareces, algo, al principio cuando te vi parecía que estuviera viendo un doble suyo…

- genial – dijo ella sarcásticamente

- pero conforme te fui conociendo hubo diferencias que ahora me parecen tan diferentes…

- ¿Cómo que? – preguntó ella fascinada

- bueno, tus ojos brillan con alegría, eso es bueno, tu figura es linda… - dijo el haciéndola sonrojar y el también pero continuo como si nada pasará – la de ella era… fría… tu sonrisa… y sobre todo su personalidad.

- me alegra saberlo

- bien, ahora si me disculpas pequeña princesa escurridiza tengo que irme a dormir.

- si… yo también – dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Qué había sucedido ahí? Esa plática había sido tan rara como lo que estaba sintiendo, cuando Aome le había preguntado sobre su parecido con Kykio el corazón se le había encogido, ella no tenía nada que ver con Kykio, nada. Aome era tan pura como el agua y Kykio tan sucia como la mugre, no había tal comparación. Se sentó en su cama , mirando hacía el cielo… ¿Qué estará pasando entre el y Aome?

………………..

Partirían ese mismo día, no tenía nada que la siguiera atando, había visto a su familia, pasado unos días espléndidos y ahora tenía que irse, la presencia de Inuyasha le recordaba que tenía una vida que atender, que si bien no era muy interesante por lo menos era suya.

- entonces ¿te vas hoy? – le preguntó su madre.

- si, bueno mis vacaciones se terminan e Inuyasha tiene que volver…

- bueno, si es cierto, un arquitecto no puede tomarse tantos días libres .

- no

- pero el lo hizo por ti.

- no empieces madre, tengo que preparar algunas cosas… voy contigo.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha admiraba el templo de la casa de Aome, transmitía una paz que nunca en su vida había sentido…

- debes querer mucho a mi nieta para quedarte todo el tiempo que ella quiere

- bueno… se lo debo. – dijo Inuyasha levantando los hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- seguramente tienes infinidad de proyectos esperando por ti.

- eso… es lo que menos me preocupa, mi padre va a poner una sucursal de su empresa en Houston, me dejará al mando – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo tristemente +

- que gran noticia.

- ni tanto…

- y yo me pregunto como un hombre que va a ser director de una compañía puede tener miedo a declarar sus sentimientos a una mujer?

- no.. usted lo malinterpreta – dijo Inuyasha algo sorprendido por la franqueza del viejo – Aome es tan importante para mi como si fuera mi mejor amigo… es decir si fuera hombre.

- algunas veces… las mejores relaciones se basan en una duradera amistad. – dijo el viejo y entonces se fue dejando a Inuyasha en medio de un caos.

¿relación? ¿Qué relación? Ellos no tenían una relación amorosa, lo suyo era meramente platónico, el lo sabía y creía que ella también ¿o no, si, ella lo sabía, podía saberlo, la conocía. Vio hacía la casa de Aome preguntándose como es que debería actuar… vio a Aome sonreír, venía hacía el con algo en la mano, un vaso.

- toma, te traje limonada – dijo dándole el vaso – nos podemos ir… hoy si quieres

- ¿te quiere ir?

- si – le dijo ella sonriendo – creo que mis vacaciones han sido suficientes

- bien, compraré los boletos – dijo el sonriendo – hoy en la noche estaremos en casa.

La despedida no fue nada desagradable, su madre le abrazo, su abuelo incluso le sonrió y le dio el visto bueno a Inuyasha aunque no fuera una relación seria y a Sota se le escaparon dos lágrimas que ella seco.

Para las 9 de la noche estaban ya en el departamento, Miroku y Sango estaban cenando y al verlos llegar los recibieron con una sonrisa, su primo la abrazo y le dijo que nunca más se fuera sin decir a donde y Sango simplemente le sirvió un plato de cena lo cual ella agradeció mucho.

Aome se fue a la cama pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre, Inuyasha había ido por ella, se había preocupado por ella a muerte, se había enfadado con su hermano por ella y … había conocido a su familia. Tenía que pensar en que solo eran cosas de amigos pero al verdad es que cada día su relación se parecía a una relación de amantes que de amigos y eso le asustaba y le fascinaba al mismo tiempo… podría soportar estar enamorada de un hombre el cual no sabía si era gay o no?


	9. infidelidad

Capitulo 9 " ¿infiel?

Esa mañana Aome se sentía cansada, sin ganas de ir a trabajar y sonreír, la verdad era que sus pinturas estaban estancándose, no podía pintar nada nuevo, sus ideas no fluían y eso la ponía de muy mal humor. Se levantó, se bañó y se vistió con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa rosa muy sencilla, quería ir cómoda.

Inuyasha la dejo en su trabajo como de costumbre, aunque esta vez antes de que ella bajará del auto le detuvo de la muñeca. Sacó un objeto de su bolsillo derecho y se lo dio, ella lo vio y era un celular.

- adentro esta mi número, el de tu primo, el de Sango…

- pero…

- es tuyo, un regalo – le dijo sonriendo – es necesario en la ciudad.

- esta bien – dijo ella resignándose, sabía que era por su seguridad.

Se bajo del auto y entró a la cafetería donde todas sus conocidas se le quedaron viendo esperando una respuesta de su viaje. Ella trató de ignorarlas, se puso su mandil y le sirvió café a un cliente, pero su jefa Kaede no tenía tanta paciencia como las demás.

- niña, no tenemos todo el día – le dijo - ¿Cómo te fue?

- mas o menos – contestó ella suspirando – la verdad es que la familia de Inuyasha es más adinerada de lo que pensé, y es bastante hostil

- vaya…- dijo Erica que estaba tomando un café – así que tienes unos suegros maleducados.

- no conocí a su madre… - dijo Aome – estaba hospitalizada pero como habla Inuyasha de ella estoy segura que es una buena persona

- ¿tiene hermanos? – preguntó otra mujer de nombre Alicia.

- claro, uno mayor, se llama Sesshomaru – dijo Aome

- ¿y es tan guapo como Inuyasha? – preguntó Mariana, otra cliente frecuente que apreciaba a Aome y sabía de si situación.

- incluso más – dijo Aome recordando el físico de Sesshomaru – alto, esbelto, cabello abundante, ojos fríos…

- ahhh preséntalo – dijo Erica sonriendo

- creo que me será imposible – dijo Aome sonriendo triste

- ¿Por qué?

- el es el más maleducado de todos, hostil como el solo, grosero como nadie… aunque lo hace con estilo .

- ¿te hizo algo niña? – preguntó Kaede – nadie le dice grosero a nadie si no lo ha vivido

- bueno… el… - dijo Aome sonrojándose, no sabía si era bueno contra lo que le había dicho el hermano de Inuyasha, las demás esperaban con impaciencia cuando la campanilla de un nuevo cliente las distrajo. Aome se apresuro a tomar una taza e ir a servir al recién llegado. - ¿quiere café? – le preguntó sin verlo realmente

- si claro y el pastel de la casa junto con la mesera – dijo el y fue cuando ella lo vio.

Esos ojos azules, la cabellera negra… la sonrisa… era…

- Kouga – dijo sorprendida, el sonrió, se levantó y la abrazó para sorpresa de todas las chicas. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ya sabes, salí a buscar fortuna, y… bueno después de una larga historia terminé siendo publicista – dijo el

- vaya, nunca hubiera creído el verte con traje… corbata y todo – dijo ella

- si, bueno las cosas cambian, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo es que trabajas aquí?

- bueno vine para ver si exponen mis pinturas en una galería algún día, mientras tanto aquí trabajo

- ¿y donde vives?

- con mi primo Miroku

- ah el también es publicista ¿no?

- algo así… si – dijo Aome percibiendo las miradas sospechosas de las chicas

- bueno tengo que irme pero dime ¿tienes teléfono?

Aome le dio el número de la casa y de su nuevo celular, quería estar en contacto con el , era un buen amigo, le recordaba su casa, así que espero que de verdad le hablara para hablar de los viejos tiempos. Hace cinco años el había sido su novio por seis meses, en esos tiempos el no era tan apuesto como hoy, era flacucho, sin sentido de la moda vistiendo tenis siempre… hablando de comics , de sus dibujos… nunca hubiera pensado que sería un empresario apuesto.

- ¿Quién era Aome? – le preguntó Erica sonriendo al ver como se iba el hombre - ¡era muy apuesto!

- era un exnovio, Kouga…- dijo ella sonriendo – ahora es un amigo

- yo no lo creo como te abrazó …

- Erica tu ves en todos a un pretendiente… - dijo cansada Aome. – tengo que lavar los platos.

- que aguafiestas…

La hora de salir había llegado, vio el auto de Inuyasha en la entrada y suspiro, que extraño era el sentimiento de estar ahogándose, a veces Inuyasha le resultaba algo sobre protector y eso era lo que le hacía atractivo a la vez. Se despidió de sus amigas y se subió al auto.

- ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

- no, la verdad estoy cansada…

Inuyasha se dirigió a la casa, Aome se puso una camiseta grande, y andaba descalza por todo el departamento tratando de pensar en ideas para sus cuadros, ajena a lo tenso que se veía Inuyasha desde el sofá tratando de concentrarse en la televisión y no en las piernas de Aome las cuales no tendrían que interesarle.

De pronto la monotonía del silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono sonando, Aome no le tomó importancia, ella no recibía llamadas a menos que…

- ¿diga? – contestó Inuyasha

- con Aome por favor – dijo una masculina voz del otro lado, sin saber por que Inuyasha sintió enojo.

- ¿de parte de quien?

- Kouga – le dijo la otra voz e Inuyasha pensó en un segundo en negarle a Aome pero ¿para que? Así que le pasó el teléfono a Aome la cual estaba ¿sonrojada? …

- bueno?

- Aome… ¿Cómo estas?

- bien Kouga no esperaba que me hablarás tan pronto.

- si bueno tengo ganas de verte, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Nada muy lujoso se que esas cosas no te gustan ¿Qué te parece?

- una oferta tentadora

- anda, por los viejos tiempos

- bien… anota la dirección.

Inuyasha se sintió enfadado ¿Cómo es que Aome le había dado la dirección a un desconocido? ¿o es que ya no era un desconocido? Se sintió frustrado por no saber una parte de la vida de Aome pero…¿Quién era el para preguntar? … un amigo, si eso es lo que era, tenía el derecho de cuidarla y protegerla… le importaba su seguridad. Se levantó del sillón tratando de fingir indiferencia…

-¿Quién era? – le preguntó viéndola entrar y salir de su habitación buscando que ponerse

- Kouga un viejo amigo – dijo Aome sin prestarle atención. Inuyasha quería que lo viera como siempre.

- ¿vas a salir? – preguntó Inuyasha dejando el libro que tenía en las manos en la mesa, le entraron ganas de tomar a Aome de los hombros, voltearla y obligarla a verle.

- si a cenar, en una hora pasa por mi ¿quieres ayudarme a elegir lo que me voy a poner? – preguntó ella sonriendo y el quiso decirle que quería que se quedara con el. Pero no encontró razón para decirle

- anda pues- le dijo el.

Aome entonces eligió una blusa algo escotada de color marfil, unos magníficos jeans y un abrigo a juego. Inuyasha la vio y por un momento tuvo la idea de darle un beso por lo adorable que se veía, borro la idea, el no tendría que tener esas ideas. Pero lo que si quería era mandarla a cambiar por algo menos escotado…

- no se Aome, esta muy escotado ¿no crees? Para ser una primera cita…

- oh no te preocupes – dijo ella sonriente sin evidente intención de cambiarse – no lo acabo de conocer

- ¿ah no? – preguntó Inuyasha intrigado

- no, es un viejo amigo – respondió ella buscando su bolso - ¿has visto mi bolso?

- no – dijo Inuyasha. ¿un viejo amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo?

- ya lo encontré, bueno pues solo hay que esperar que…

Y en ese momento el timbre sonó, Inuyasha se apresuro a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se encontró con unos ojos azules examinándolo, su vestuario era impecable, casual y agradable y su cabello negro largo atado en una coleta le decía que ese hombre era un mujeriego por regla.

- ¿aquí vive Aome? – preguntó . Inuyasha tuvo pensado decirle que no pero Aome se asomo y le sonrió al invitado.

- si Kouga, aquí vivo, ya podemos irnos – le dijo quitando a Inuyasha con discreción. – nos vemos más tarde Inu.

- espera ¿llevas el…

- si en la bolsa – dijo Aome algo irritada, se comportaba más como su padre o hermano que como un amigo.

- si quieres que te recoja en algún sitio no dudes en… - decía Inuyasha

- no, yo la traeré – dijo Kouga sonriendo.

Después de haber salido del edificio Kouga pareció estar más relajado, Aome lo notó por la posición de sus hombros y su postura había cambiado drásticamente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías con tu novio? ¿no esta enfadado por que vayas a salir conmigo?

- no, bueno el no es mi novio – dijo Aome algo divertida

- ¿ah no? – dijo algo escéptico

- no, el es un amigo, Inuyasha, el es gay .

- ¿gay? – preguntó Kouga sorprendido - ¿estas segura?

- si claro que si

- caray no se ve , es decir no se le nota…se veía tan …celoso

- celos de amigos, no es nada.

- ¿segura?

- si, claro, ahora dime ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Kouga era diferente a Inuyasha en algunas cosas, el no era incluso más divertido, no le preocupaba tanto su aspecto como a Inuyasha aunque si debía de aceptar que se había vuelto mucho más vanidoso que en el pasado, hacía algunos alardes de su profesión y sus éxitos logrados, ella lo escuchaba con atención pero la verdad es que de vez en cuando pensaba que es lo que diría Inuyasha en ciertas situaciones y que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Se había acostumbrado tanto a el, a su compañía que ahora sentía como si le estuviera siendo infiel, vaya que pensamiento tan cómico, Inuyasha era gay, nunca tendría nada con el y a pesar de eso ahí estaba ella pensando que le era infiel. Sonrió al pensarlo.

- ¿de que te ríes Aome? – le susurro Kouga – esta no es una película cómica.

- no es nada, perdón – dijo ella recuperando la compostura, no podía estar pensando en Inuyasha cuando estaba con alguien más.

- ¿quieres salir?

- no, la verdad es que la película esta muy bien.

Mentira, la película estaba de lo más aburrida pero la verdad es que no sabía que hacer o a donde la llevaría y estaba ligeramente nerviosa, Kouga iba en planes románticos, lo sabía por sus bromas, sus comentarios, podría ser que fuera algo ingenua pero las palabras de Inuyasha resonaban en su cabeza, " no confíes en nadie", vaya pero si el era un exnovio, y aún así la desconfianza estaba presente, que irónico.

Al fin se acabo la película, Aome suspiro y sonrió, era ya un poco tarde, claro que después de la comida, y de la película de 3 horas no podía esperar que el tiempo le rindiera tanto. Vio las estrellas en el cielo y después el carro de Kouga estacionado frente a ellos, el esperaba a que ella decidiera que hacer, sonreía amablemente como aparentando que aceptaría cualquier decisión que ella tomará, aunque tenía la impresión que trataría de disuadirla de ir a algún otro lado.

- ya es tarde – una pequeña indirecta para que el se ofreciera a llevarla

- la noche es joven Aome – mala señal, el quería continuar con la cita.

- creo que será mejor irnos – bien, lo mejor era ser directa

- claro como quieras – le abrió la puerta del auto ella se subió y después el. – pero hace mucho que no nos vemos, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo.

- no Kouga creo que… - decía Aome cuando su celular sonó abrió la bolsa y lo sacó y contesto.

(conversación celular)

- ¿diga?

- es tarde

- ¿Inuyasha?

- quien más, solo quería saber si el tipo ese te va a traer o…

- bueno, estoy segura que si

- pregúntale

- pero..

-anda…

- Kouga, ¿me vas a llevar a mi casa? – preguntó Aome con mucha vergüenza – dice Inuyasha que el puede…

- te llevo a tu casa –dijo Kouga molesto

- ya lo escuchaste - dijo Aome

- bien.

Bien había sido estúpido llamarla, ¿Qué si ya iba a venir? ¿Qué si iba por ella, caray cada día se parecía más a un hermano mayor o algo más. Si ella quería podría haberse acostado con el idiota ese y no rendirle cuentas. Pero la sola idea le repugno, desde que se había ido tenía la sensación de estar siendo engañado, era estúpido, ellos no eran nada más, pero esta bien, solo eran celos de amigo, el lo sabía. La cosa era que ese estúpido no se la merecía, eso era todo.

Después de una media hora escuchó la puerta abrirse, el estaba en su habitación, si se quedaba en la sala se vería como si la hubiera estado esperando y no quería dar esa impresión, a pesar de que así había sido. Podía escuchar los pasos sigilosos de Aome, dejar sus llaves, y finalmente entrar a su habitación, ahora podía dormir a gusto, en paz,


	10. excitante incidente

**Nota. CHICOS FINALMENTE ALGO DE LEMON, LEVE, UN INDICIO PERO ALGO EXCITANTE… DISFRUTENLO! **

Capitulo 10 " excitante incidente"

Su estómago le dolía, sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, no coordinaba. Si, definitivamente estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Estaba pensando ya en irse, en salir por esa puerta y dejarlo todo ahí, en fin que era un mes o un año más. Se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas, su pintura, su portafolio y se disponía a salir cuando una voz masculina detrás de ella la detuvo.

- no lo hagas – le dijo. Aome apretó fuertemente su pintura y su portafolio. – te arrepentirás si lo haces, nunca sabrás si hubieras sido aceptada, ¿quieres ser mesera el resto de tu vida?

- no lo entiendes – dijo Aome aún sin verlo, estaba tensa, nerviosa y el venía con sus tonterías.

- ¿quieres ser una mesera toda tu vida? – le preguntó el nuevamente. Esto la enfureció ¡¿y que si se quedaba como mesera el resto de su vida?!

- bueno eso a ti no te importa es mi vida al fin y al cabo! – le gritó pero el no se enfado, al contrario, se acerco y la abrazo haciéndola estremecer

- tonta, claro que me importa, vamos ve ahí y demuéstrales quien eres – dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que llamaban a Aome para su audición.

A regañadientes Aome entró en la oficina con sus pinturas en mano y viendo a Inuyasha de manera extraña.

…………………….

Cuatro expertos estaban ahí, tres mujeres y un hombre. Todos la veían de manera analítica, se sintió pequeña pero lo disimulo bien, se sentó con la frente en alto y puso su pintura en el suelo esperando por que la llamaran.

- señorita Higurashi ¿cierto? – preguntó una de las mujeres. Aome asintió.

- bien señorita usted esta pidiendo la entrada a este prestigiado colegio, veo que trae su pintura…trae también los papeles de admisión? – preguntó el hombre. Aome se puso de pie y se los dio. El hombre comenzó a leerlos y se los paso a las mujeres las cuales los leyeron también.

- ¿nunca ha tenido clases de arte? – preguntó la mujer de la derecha.

- no – dijo Aome

- bien, podría mostrarnos su pintura por favor – pidió la mujer del centro.

Aome destapo la pintura y entonces comenzó su verdadero examen.

……………………..

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Bien la respuesta era sencilla, por que la verdad también estaba nervioso por ella. En esos meses se había convertido en una persona tan importante que no quería verla fallar en nada. A veces se preguntaba que era realmente lo que sentía por ella, ¿Por qué era tan importante para el? ¿Por qué la cuidaba como lo hacía? ¿Por qué se negaba a verla en ropa interior cuando se supone que es gay? Esas preguntas lo asediaban día y noche, cada vez que la iba a ver o cada vez que actuaba sin pensarlo. Había escuchado casos en los que una persona gay se enamoraba de alguien del sexo opuesto, se enamoraba pero no la deseaba , ¿eso es lo que estaba pasando con el? Si era así entonces…

- ¿Inuyasha Taisho? – preguntó una grave voz detrás de el haciéndolo voltear. Inuyasha se volteo y vio a su atractivo profesor de literatura de la universidad. Toya.

- ¿profesor Toya? – preguntó poniéndose de pie algo impresionado. Dios el hombre no había cambiado nada, seguía con su porte de modelo, su buen cuerpo, su cabello castaño, ojos azul profundo, solo algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos le indicaban el paso del tiempo.

- Toya, solo llámame Toya, ya no soy tu profesor – dijo el sonriendo. Inuyasha sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

- la costumbre – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo también.

- ¿quieres estudiar arte Inuyasha? Si no recuerdo mal tu estabas estudiando arquitectura – dijo el profesor pensando

- soy arquitecto – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo orgulloso

- ah ya decía, yo estoy dando clases aquí – dijo el profesor – de hecho me encantaría ponerme al corriente contigo.

- si bueno…

- creo que me fue…- decía Aome saliendo de la oficina cuando vio a Inuyasha sonriendo a un tipo algo mayor, sonriendo extraño. ¿acaso estaba coqueteando? De repente no supo que hacer, sintió vergüenza por interrumpir en algo así, enojo por saber quien era el tipo y tristeza al darse cuenta que Inuyasha seguía siendo gay y no es que esperaba cambiarlo pero tenía esperanzas que en ese momento…

- ¡Aome! – dijo Inuyasha al verla. Ella intento sonreír pero no pudo, no con el ánimo que traía. - ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó el al verla de pie algo lejos de el

- no lo se – respondió Aome tomando su pintura

- ¿ Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha, estaba pálida y no se movía.

- lo lamento no me siento bien – dijo Aome sintiendo unos mareos terribles, dejo caer su pintura y corrió hacía el baño más cercano.

Que tonta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría vomitar en un momento así? Bueno la presión de la audición, el estrés, los nervios y para finalizar el ver a Inuyasha coqueteando había sido lo que acabo con su estómago y paz mental. Se sentó el frió piso del baño después de vomitar todo su desayuno y se paso una mano por su frente.

- ¿Aome? – preguntó una voz en la entrada del baño. Aome supo que era Inuyasha y suspiro, ¿Cómo verlo? ¿Qué decir?... – Aome voy a entrar.

Aome no tuvo tiempo de contestar, solo vio a Inuyasha entrando con la mirada preocupada por ella. Se hinco frente a ella y le puso la mano en la frente.

- no tienes fiebre ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó viéndola con detenimiento.

- nada, solo tengo mi estómago revuelto, eso es todo – dijo levantándose, fue hacía el lava manos.

- ¿segura?

- si, ahora sal del baño que este no el tuyo.

Aome salió del baño y vio al hombre que la veía serio y ligeramente preocupado. Aome se repuso, no quería dar una falsa impresión.

- ¿se encuentra bien señorita?

- si, lo lamento

- Aome, el es Toya, mi profesor de literatura de la universidad – dijo Inuyasha y entonces Aome lo supo, Ese era el hombre que le había hecho ver a Inuyasha que era gay.

- Buenos días – dijo Aome sonriendo – Aome Higurashi.

- Toya Kinomoto – dijo el hombre. - ¿estudiante nueva?

- no, en realidad… vine a pedir admisión.

- pronto va a ser estudiante aquí – dijo Inuyasha orgulloso. – lo se.

- ¿eres la novia de Inuyasha? – preguntó el profesor.

- no ella es una amiga- contestó Inuyasha rápidamente

- si… yo…

De repente el celular de Aome comenzó a sonar, se disculpo y lo contestó.

- Kouga!

- quería saber como te fue – dijo el hombre y Aome sonrió agradecida.

- bien, de hecho voy saliendo

- perfecto, paso por ti y vamos a comer?

- me parece bien, aquí te espero

Aome regresó con una sonrisa, tomó su pintura.

- me voy – dijo algo más tranquila

- ah Aome siguieres llamó un taxi el profesor y yo vamos a salir a comer, ya sabes para…

- no, no te preocupes Inuyasha, Kouga viene por mi. – tal vez fue su imaginación pero Aome pudo ver molestia en los ojos de Inuyasha.

- ¿quieres que me lleve la pintura? – ofreció un poco más serio.

- no, quiero enseñársela a Kouga – dijo Aome sonriendo – fue un placer conocerle profesor.

- el placer es mío señorita, estoy seguro que entrará.

- gracias!

Aome suspiro, menos mal que había salido de ahí. Momentos después Kouga paso por ella y se fueron a comer.

Extraño, no podía concentrarse en la plática con Toya, su ídolo, el hombre que….bueno, ya para que pensarlo, el salir a tomar algo en esos tiempos habría significado algo realmente importante, ahora estaba contento, si pero la mayor parte del tiempo se distraía con algunas otras cosas y algunas de ellas le recordaban a Aome. Tal vez la etapa de idolatría había pasado y ahora veía a la persona que era el profesor.

- te ves distraído , ¿te preocupa esa amiga tuya?

- algo, nunca se enferma.

- debió estar distraída, no te preocupes

- si…creo que si.

- me da gusto saber que te graduaste bien, eras uno de los que tenías potencial

- había muchos con potencial – dijo Inuyasha algo sonrojado.

Mientras tanto Aome estaba sentada en una cafetería con Kouga, estaba bebiendo un poco de café mientras escuchaba las actividades de Kouga, sus logros del día, sus opiniones, vaya, eso la hacía pensar en que poco hacía de su vida. Mientras Kouga se la pasaba haciendo grandes campañas, decidiendo el futuro de una gran compañía, ella estaba decidiendo que pan servir, si atender un café al instante y hoy, siendo la excepción tenía que decidir si quería entrar a la escuela de arte solo para encontrarse con el profesor que había idolatrado Inuyasha de joven. Vaya día.

- ¿me estas escuchando Aome? – preguntó Kouga al ver el rostro de Aome de aburrimiento

- ah si claro es que no he tenido un buen día.

- ¿quieres ir a…bailar? – preguntó Kouga sonriendo. Aome pensó bien las cosas, bailar era una buena idea, no tendría que platicar con el, no tendría que pensar demasiado, además ya podían ir, se habían tardado demasiado en la escuela…

- si , me encanta la idea.

Al llegar al antro Aome se vio a si misma, se la había olvidado la ropa, no era adecuado para ese lugar, llevaba una falda negra con un suéter… bien se quito el suéter, se doblo la camisa para que se quedara como ombliguera y entró con Kouga al lugar. Luces estridentes, ruido ensordecedor… perfecto.

…………………….

Las diez de la noche, la plática con su profesor se había alargado tanto que no se había dado cuenta de la hora, seguramente Aome estaría algo preocupada, no le había llamado, vaya después de todo no era su novia como para que le rindiera cuentas.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Miroku y Sango y la puerta abierta de la de Aome, eso significaba que no estaba ahí. La busco rápidamente por todo el departamento y no la encontró. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿ aún no llegaba? Sacó su celular de su bolsa, olvidado hasta el momento. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Nada.

Se sentó en el sofá algo preocupado, desencajado, el pensaba que el sería quien llegará tarde, pero Aome se la había volteado. ¿sería bueno llamarle, no si bien el no tenía que rendirle cuentas a ella Aome tampoco tenía que rendirle cuentas a el. Punto. Lo natural sería que el se fuera a dormir y dejará que Aome viviera su vida. Así que se encerró en su habitación pero después pensó que si tenía la puerta cerrada como iba a escuchar a Aome llegar, así que la dejo abierta al final. Se puso su pantalón de pijama y se recostó. Pero el sueño nunca llegó.

………………………

Las dos de la mañana, vaya, si que se le había ido el tiempo. Y las copas. La verdad estaba algo mareada, tanto que se le dificultaba dar pasos firmes y seguros. Ya dos veces había estado a punto de caer. Traía su suéter en una mano y la pintura se la había quedado Kouga en su auto.

Al entrar al departamento hizo algo de ruido al caer pero ya no importaba, ya estaba dentro de el departamento.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! – le preguntó Inuyasha saliendo inmediatamente de su habitación. Aome levantó la vista y lo vio. Estaba endemoniadamente atractivo… quizás un beso no estaría mal…

- fui a bailar – dijo Aome sonriendo inocente. Se acerco a Inuyasha el cual se paso una mano por el cabello.

- ¡¿con el idiota de Kouga?! Digo y mínimo te trajo hasta acá o estaba demasiado ebrio como para hacerlo?

- se acaba de ir – dijo Aome algo confundida no entendía por que tanto drama. Se acerco más hasta quedar a centímetros de Inuyasha.

- ¿estas ebria Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha un poco asqueado.

- solo bebí un poco – dijo entre risas. Entonces se recargó en el pecho de Inuyasha el cual no se movió ni un poco.

- hueles mal – le dijo Inuyasha todavía molesto. – debes cuidarte más, esa gente no te va a cuidar como…

- ¿Cómo tu?

- como yo – dijo Inuyasha tragando saliva. Aome estaba tan cerca, tan pegada a el.

- huelo tan mal como para que no me des un besito? – preguntó Aome acercándose a el. Inuyasha retiro la cabeza y ella se inclino más.

- Aome sabes que yo… - decía Inuyasha cuando Aome se tambaleo y cayó encima de Inuyasha. Entonces aprovecho la oportunidad y pego sus labios a los de el.

Al principio no recibió respuesta pero ni cuenta se dio, así que rodeo a Inuyasha con sus brazos y este le respondió el beso poco después. Sintió sus manos rodeando su cintura, acercándola más a el, entonces sintió una intrusión en su boca, la deliciosa lengua de Inuyasha en su boca. Comenzaron a juguetear, ella puso sus manos en el torso desnudo de Inuyasha y este la atrajo más provocando un contacto más íntimo. Aome gimió involuntariamente e Inuyasha se dejo llevar por sus caricias, Aome besó el cuello de Inuyasha provocándole un gemido pequeño que el intento callar.

" Aome" susurro el. Aome no se detuvo. El perdió la poca cordura que tenía y cambió de posición dejándola a ella debajo. Le besó el cuello con locura dejando besos en su camino, quería escucharla gemir por el, escucharla decir su nombre.

" di mi nombre" le susurro al oído. Aome se estremeció pero no lo dijo. Inuyasha le dio más besos en el cuello, el oído hasta que le mordió el cuello con una seducción que Aome no conocía hasta el momento. Una sensación placentera recorrió todo su cuerpo tal que dijo en voz alta el nombre de Inuyasha. Este gruño complacido pero…

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Miroku prendiendo la luz sin saber que encontraría. Al voltear a ver se encontró a Inuyasha encima de Aome. – perdón – dijo sin saber realmente que sucedía.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Por Dios Aome estaba ebria y lo primero que hacía era lanzarse sobre ella. Se levantó como pudo, su mente estaba echa un caos, el era gay ¿o no? ¿acaso sus impulsos de hombre sobrepasaban a sus preferencias? ¿ o es que estaba equivocado de preferencias? ¿o había sido cosa del momento? ¿ o estaba enamorado de Aome?...

- esta ebria, recuéstala – le dijo a Miroku y después se metió a su habitación.


	11. grandes avances

CAPITULO 11 " GRANDES AVANCES"

Una intensa luz la despertó. Era como si hubieran puesto un faro cerca de su rostro, se levantó molesta y trato de buscar al culpable pero vio que no era nada más que los rayos del sol filtrándose por su ventana. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca en su vida, tenía el cuerpo cortado, le dolía todo. En resumen nunca en su vida se había sentido diferente. Y lo peor era que no se acordaba de cómo había llegado a su casa, a su cama. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos e intento recordarlo… lo último que tenía en mente era ella y Kouga bailando… después… leves imágenes, ella bebiendo, Kouga bebiendo, caminando de regreso a su apartamento…un beso con Inuyasha… y fue ahí cuando se detuvo, recordaba levemente un beso con Inuyasha, un beso bien dado, caricias… Dios, debía estar loca, esas eran sus fantasías no lo que hacía con el.

Se levantó decidida a reponerse, se dio un baño, se puso cómoda y finalmente salió del baño lista para….

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Inuyasha viéndola fijamente como analizándola de pies a cabeza.

- Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal – contestó ella. – no me acuerdo de la mitad de la noche! – dijo e Inuyasha pareció aliviado al principio, así que no recordaba su beso. Pero tampoco los de Kouga si e que hubo.

- Así es cuando estas crudo Aome, ten – le dijo extendiéndole un vaso y una pastilla – te ayudarán, créeme.

- Gracias – contestó tomando la pastilla.

- Buen día prima – dijo Miroku saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de café. - ¿dolor de cabeza? ¿cuerpo cortado? ¿mal sabor de boca?... felicidades prima estas cruda!!!!

- Cállate! – le pidió Aome sentándose en un sofá.

- Y a decir verdad Inuyasha debió estar ebrio también anoche por que por lo que….- decía Miroku cuando recibió un golpe en el pecho que le dio Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha ebrio? – preguntó Aome divertida. – no lo creo, por que debería el estar el ebrio.

- Solo lo decía por que no se durmió hasta que tu llegaste – contestó Sango detrás de Miroku

- Que buen "amigo" es – dijo Miroku exterminándolo con la mirada. Inuyasha desvió la mirada.

- Chicos, ¿Por qué no siguen con su plática de buenos amigos en otra parte? – preguntó Aome cansada.

- Vamos Aome, tienes que descanar antes de irte a trabajar – le dijo Inuyasha ayudándola a levantarse, la tomo de los hombros y la condujo a su habitación, vio a Miroku por última vez y e metió al cuarto con ella dejando la puerta abierta.

Aome se recostó en su cama sintiendo la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, vaya, que horror, no recordar nada, y encima la vergüenza de saber que Inuyasha la haya esperado hasta que ella no llegó…

- lo que dijo tu primo es parte verdad y parte mentira – dijo Inuyasha mientras le extendía un vaso de agua – no me dormí por que no tenía sueño y medio sueño cuando tu llegaste. Punto.

- No tienes por que preocuparte Inuyasha, esta bien – dijo Aome comprendiendo. Inu no quería mostrarse como alguien que se preocupaba de esa manera por ella.

- ¿no paso nada entre tu y…

- No – contestó Aome segura – no, solo bailamos y me trajo hasta acá.

- Ah ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo recuerdas? – le preguntó Inuyasha inquisitivo.

- Simplemente lo se, esas cosas las sabe una mujer, y más en mi condición.

- ¿Qué condición? – preguntó Inuyasha curioso. Aome se cubrió la cara con la almohada antes de contestar.

- Siendo virgen menso – dijo en un susurro. Inuyasha suspiro aliviado y sonrió. Vaya Aome era tan inocente, incluso en esos temas ella era…pura.

- Ah, bueno entonces solo descansa – dijo con una voz más jovial. Sus preguntas por contestar se resolverían poco a poco. Había pensado el alejarse pero se dio cuenta que no podía, había sido algo tan tonto, tan estúpido alejarse de una persona como Aome solo por… bueno por algo tan superficial ¿o no?

Quizás no estaba bien el dejar de ir a trabajar tanto tiempo pero la verdad es que no tenía ánimos para ir. Además estaba confundida, generalmente sus fantasías nocturnas con Inuyasha se quedaban ahí hasta que llegaba la noche y llegaban de nuevo para atormentarlas pero esta vez estaban en su cabeza como un sueño lívido, como si fuera algo diferente. Recordaba esas caricias, esos besos, el suelo del departamento… Dios debía de dejar de pensar en eso por que entonces… entonces alguien podría pensar que era una pervertida.

…………………

¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con el?! Primero besaba a Aome y casi, casi se aprovechaba de ella en un estado inconveniente, no contento con esto ahora lo recordaba a cada minuto, su cuerpo , sus caricias, sus gemidos… Dios, Dios si no se detenía algo muy grave iba a ocurrir, seguramente eso era lo que se sentía cuando uno se frustraba cuando no sucedía, seguramente no se para de pensar en la persona hasta que lo consigues ¿acaso tendría que suceder para que el pudiera dejar de pensar en ella? No que tontería, por supuesto que no, eso era de un patán, recurrir al sexo como excusa, además el era gay ¿o no?, no podía ser de otra manera… ¿o si? Cada vez se convencía más y más que … solo tal vez, era bisexual … si esa podía ser la respuesta, había personas que eran bisexuales pero les gustaba más un género que otro, en su caso era ese, hasta que llegó Aome que tenía todo para que el pudiera fijarse en ella se dio cuenta de esto. Era Bisexual y punto.

…………………..

Música… una melodía que le parecía conocida… ¡su celular! Aome sacó su celular de entre la ropa tendida en su cama y vio el número, desconocido. Entonces contesto.

- diga.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes? – preguntó una voz masculina algo rasposa

- ¿Quién habla?

- como que quien, yo Kouga

- ah, hola como estas?

- mal, algo… enfermo y tu?

- igual algo indispuesta

- pero me la pase súper bien, créeme

- si, tengo que colgar la cabeza me duele mucho, nos vemos.

No tenía ganas de hablar con el, su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y lento. No iba a pasar más de cinco minutos hablando con el si la verdad lo que quería era dormir. Y tomar agua. Así que se levantó y salió rumbo a la cocina.

Entonces vio a Inuyasha sentado en la tabla de la cocina hablando por teléfono, no quiso hacer ruido.

- …¿y tienes tiempo? …. No lo se, … hoy no, ¿Por qué? Por que tengo cosas que hacer, bien, entonces mañana si a la 1.

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y vio a Aome de pie. Le extendió los brazos y ella se refugió en su pecho, en su abrazo. Olió su agradable aroma, su perfume, y sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su calidez. Y sin querer recordó la noche anterior, las caricias y los besos.

Era tan hermosa, gay o no podía aceptarlo. Además los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo embargaban, todo el día había estado pensando en eso y ahora que la tenía ahí…entonces… entonces su fuerza de voluntad se reducía. Además ya lo había pensado, quizás era bisexual… bueno entonces si la besaba no había problema…¿o si?

Entonces le levantó el rostro del mentón y la besó. Acaricio sus labios suavemente hasta haber probado su miel, después la estrecho más contra el. Dios hace cuanto que no tenía a una mujer así. Separó sus labios un poco y besó las mejillas de Aome la cual ahora lo veía curiosa, sorprendida.

- no fue un sueño – dijo ella sonrojada. Si bien recordaba el contacto anterior había sido muy íntimo.

- no tonta por supuesto que no – dijo Inuyasha divertido por el desconcierto de Aome.

- pero…tu…

- bisexual – dijo Inuyasha algo desconfiado – si me gustas tu supongo que así tiene que ser ¿no?

- ¿de verdad?

- supongo – dijo el levantando los hombros. Aome sonrió. Ella le gustaba y ella feliz.

La mañana siguiente vino y Aome estaba lista para trabajar, para irse. Se vistió como siempre ahora cuidando de que Inuyasha no viera. Ahora que era bisexual había esa… cuestión de la seguridad. Al entrar en el comedor vio a Miroku y Sango con una expresión muy rara, como si se hubieran callado en cuanto ella entró. Algo ocultaban.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella

- nada – dijo Sango sonriendo antes de que Miroku dijera algo. - ¿quieres desayunar?

- si claro – dijo ella viendo a su primo. Se moría de ganas por decir algo pero estaba claro que Sango se lo prohibía.

- buenos días – entró Inuyasha con un traje de diseñador, muy apuesto. Aome casi se atraganta con el café al verlo. Se sonrojo cuando el le guiño un ojo. – apropósito Aome pide permiso por digamos tres días, tenemos que ir a Chicago.

- ¿con tu familia? – preguntó ella con algo de temor. Inuyasha leyó su mirada y le tomo la mano sin importar la mirada de asombro de Sango y Miroku – si no quieres ir lo entiendo pero preferiría que me acompañarás. Anunciarán mi cargo como director de la planta de aquí en Houston y…

- esta bien no hay problema – dijo Aome sonriendo. Lo que hacía el amor.

- bien entonces si no hay más problema vamonos.

Estaba segura que las chicas en el trabajo no esperarían a escuchar su versión. Estaba ansiosa por demostrarles sus avances con Inuyasha, quería despedirse de el con u beso, un beso diferente. Pero…¿no seria mucho? Después de todo su relación aún no estaba en términos …formales. Llegaron a la cafetería antes de que ella se diera cuenta e Inuyasha se bajo para abrirle la puerta, como siempre. Ella dudó ¿lo haría o no? Lo vio y se mordió el labio inferior. No quería presionarlo. Así que tomó su bolso y… entonces sintió los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre sus mejillas…el había dado el paso. También sintió que Inuyasha sonreía al tiempo que ponía su boca en su oído.

- para que tengan de algo que hablar – dijo el sonriendo. Ella pudo ver las caras atónitas de las mujeres. Iba a decir algo cuando el cerró la cercanía abriendo ligeramente las piernas de ella para meter su rodilla. Ella se sonrojo con el contacto.

- estamos en público – le dijo ella en susurros. El estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía absorber su aroma.

- podemos darles un espectáculo más interesante – le dijo el sonriendo. Aome estaba nerviosa…¿Qué pensaba hacer? No, no podía, aunque le costará toda su fuerza de voluntad. Dios estaban en plena calle!

- será mejor que te des prisa – le dijo ella algo más repuesta – se te hace tarde.

- bien – dijo el algo más resignado. Se separó de ella , se dio la vuelta y entró a su auto.

Aome se aliso el cabello e intento volver a un estado más calmado. Como la turbaba ese hombre.

Entró en la cafetería y las vio fingir hacer sus quehaceres, vaya que poco sutiles eran.

- para su información – dijo aome en voz alta – he tenido grandes avances con Inuyasha.

Fu entonces cuando todas soltaron todo. Kaede sonreía Erica la veía y hablaba muy deprisa, otras clientas le explicaban a una mujer que ese hombre había dicho ser gay…

- querida ese hombre no era gay en absoluto! – dijo esta mujer

- ya lo se – dijo Aome sonrojada.

- Dios Aome te besó con tanto…deseo – dijo Erica

- ya quisiera yo que me besaran así – dijo otra mujer.

- quien como tu Aome.

La charla duró al menos otra hora. Aome suspiro satisfecha y entonces la duda regreso a su mente ¿Quién sería la cita de Inuyasha a la una de la tarde?


	12. el gran baño del avion

NOTA: HOLA HOLA!!! BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRA ESCENITA DE LEMON YA UN POCO MÁS SUBIDITA DE TONO. BUENO YA SABEN LAS COSAS VAN MEJORANDO. CREO QUE INUYASHA ES COMO CUANDO INTENTAS RETENER ALGO Y CUANDO SALE LO HACE CON MAS FUERZA. BUENO CREO QUE ASI ES SU SITUACION ¿NO LO CREEN?

CAPITULO 12 " el gran baño del avión"

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. En el maldito aeropuerto con las malditas azafatas que se comían a Inuyasha con la mirada mientras disimulaban con una falsa sonrisa para ella. Pero ahora tenía la situación controlada, ahora podía demostrarles quien estaba con quien y que Inuyasha no era simplemente un hombre disponible. Vio a la mujer que le daba los boletos sin que Inuyasha hubiera desembolsado nada de dinero… el sonrió y comenzó a llenar una forma. Vaya que raro. Terminó de llenar este papel y entonces se vieron libres para abordar el avión.

- ayer Jaken, un socio de mi padre me cito para darme todo, que considerado mi padre ¿no? Incluso mando uno extra – decía Inuyasha mientras la jalaba entre la gente

- ah…- así que eso había sido, un socio de su padre…

El vuelo salió a tiempo. Aome e Inuyasha subieron y abordaron sus lugares. A ella le toco en la ventana y el en el pasillo, en primera clase. Con asientos de piel, reclinables y posibilidades de pedir cualquier tipo de bebida. Ya no se sentía asustada, ya no le temía a los vuelos. Lo que quería era empezar a jugar.

Vio a la azafata rubia murmurar algo con la otra pelirroja. Señalaban a Inuyasha el cual solo estaba divisando el avión y los pasajeros de lo más inocente. Como se notaba que no le interesaba el público femenino. Cualquier otro hombre se hubiera sentido halagado. Ella jugaría con las mujeres. Sonrió al imaginarse la escena… Entonces sintió la mirada de otro hombre en ella. Era el pasajero de enfrente, un ejecutivo con traje que la examinaba con descaro a pesar de estar siendo acompañada e Inuyasha no se daba cuenta. Bien parecía que Kami le estaba dando permiso y las herramientas para jugar.

Fue entonces cuando se comenzó a mover incomoda. Se volteo casi dándole la espalda a Inuyasha. Sabía que esto llamaría su atención.

- ¿ te sientes mareada como la última vez? – le preguntó detrás de ella. Aome solo negó con la cabeza. – entonces ¿Qué tienes mujer? – preguntó el.

- ese hombre me hace sentir algo incomoda eso es todo – dijo Aome sonriendo. Inuyasha fijo su vista hacía donde había visto Aome y alcanzo a ver al hombre viendo con descaro y …deseo a Aome. Una ráfaga de celos lo encendió.

Quería demostrar lo que era suyo. Que Aome iba con el. Así que sin preguntar si quiera tomó el rostro de Aome entre sus manos y la besó. Primero fue un suave roce pero después el beso se volvió más apasionado. La lenguas de ambos entraron en contacto enseguida y perdieron el sentido de donde estaban.

No se hubieran separado de no haber sido por que ambos necesitaban aire. Aome sonrió y de reojo alcanzo a ver a las azafatas, la estaban comiendo con la mirada, si seguramente la estaban criticando. Con eso bastaba para… Un beso de Inuyasha en su oído la dejo sin palabras, había quitado el brazo del sillón que los separaba y la había atraído más hacía el disimulando todo con una relajada postura de su parte dejando a Aome junto a el. Por su parte Aome se estaba excitando y el idiota lo estaba haciendo en público. Si ella quería jugar pero no así y no enfrente de todos…y ahí estaba de nuevo, una lengua recorriendo su cuello…Dios…

- aquí no – alcanzó a decir antes de un pequeño e inaudible gemido casi para todos excepto para el.

- que bien hueles – dijo el sin hacerle caso.

- I…Inuyasha basta- dijo ella sonrojándose. El acababa de morderle el cuello… - ¡vas a dejarme marca! – dijo ella apartándolo de un empujón. El sonrió al ver la marca morada de su "beso"

- no empieces lo que no quieres terminar – dijo el sonriendo satisfecho. No solo le había dado su lección a ese idiota si no también a una muy ingenua Aome.

El resto del viaje Aome se la paso intentando disimular la mordida con maquillaje pero con tanto movimiento no podía, tenía que ir al baño y revisarse. Así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño, sin darse cuenta que el hombre seguía viéndola aunque con más recelo y aún así…

" maldito imbécil ¿Qué necesita? ¿ una maldita paliza es lo que necesita para que deje de ver a Aome así" pensó Inuyasha exasperado en su asiento.

" maldito idiota me dejo una marca horrible" pensaba Aome mientras veía su cuello. Era como si…

- estuviera marcada – completó en voz alta.

- quizás así ese pervertido deje de verte como si fueras un pastel – dijo Inuyasha cerrando la puerta del baño tras el. Aome se sonrojo ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese diota ahí en el baño?!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nerviosa. Un baño muy pequeño. Un Inuyasha muy atrevido…no muy buena combinación.

- quiero… saber si estabas bien – dijo el sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué van a pensar los demás?!

- vamos Aome esto lo hacen muchas parejas – dijo el. Se acerco a ella hasta que la sentó en el lavabo dejándolo a el libre para moverse. - ¿no te gusta la adrenalina? – preguntó con una voz baja, seductora. Se acerco a ella más hasta pegar sus labios a su cuello sensible. Aome no pudo evitar gemir ligeramente al sentir sus labios.

Inuyasha sonrió. Vaya de haber sabido que iba a ser tan divertido provocar a Aome así se hubiera dado cuenta de sus preferencias mucho antes. Poso sus manos en uno de sus senos masajeándolo haciendo que ella gimiera un poco más aunque trataba de callarse.

- es un avión – dijo ella muy sonrojada con una respiración muy agitada.

- me importa poco que sea un avión – dijo el volviendo a la tarea de masajear los dulces pechos de Aome los cuales respondían de las mil maravillas a sus caricias.

Aome volvía a gemir arqueando su cuerpo impulsivamente dando un más fácil acceso. Inuyasha gimió con el contacto. Esto se estaba poniendo serio. Ya no le estaba resultando divertido. Ahora le resultaba excitante. La atrajo más hacía el provocando un roce en las partes íntimas de ambos. Gruño, era una sensación tan agradable… movió su pelvis para provocar de nuevo el roce y Aome se mordió el labio intentando no gemir en voz alta. Inuyasha era tan bueno con las manos, descubriendo placeres que hasta ahora ella no sabía. Y encima de todo tenía la presión de saber que podían escucharlos, de saber que podrían abrir la puerta y…

- no puedo detenerme – dijo Inuyasha bajando su mano hasta las piernas de Aome la cual estaba aún un poco cuerda. No podían hacerlo ahí. Su corazón latía muy deprisa. Iban hacerlo. Su primera vez sería en un baño de avión.

- tenemos que…- iba a decir cuando Inuyasha comenzó a masajear su entrepierna. Entonces tuvo que morderle el saco para no gritar. Se pego más a el mientras el continuaba con su dulce tortura, cada vez más de prisa haciéndola temblar de placer… creía que no podía sentirse mejor cuando el aumento el ritmo y entonces se perdió de todo. Solo atino morder mas fuerte el saco de Inuyasha mientras se convulsionaba de placer.

- maldita sea no voy a detenerme – dijo Inuyasha completamente seguro que si lo hacían rápido entonces todo pasaría y podrían salir del baño … además no iba aguantar mucho más. Escuchar gemir a Aome había sido el detonante de todo.

Entonces sucedió. Una turbulencia tan grande y violenta que los hizo caer y perder sus pociones. Aome había quedado encima de el con la ropa interior en las rodillas, la falda arrugada y totalmente despeinada.

- auch – dijo Aome sobándose el tobillo.

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó Inuyasha

- creo que me lastime el tobillo nada serio creo.

- déjame ver – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Se asomó de la puerta del baño y vio a las azafatas dando las instrucciones de abrochar los cinturones. Atravesarían una tormenta. Maldita suerte. – vístete hay tormenta.

Al escuchar esto Aome palideció. Tormenta era una mala palabra si ibas en un avión. Se puso su ropa interior como pudo, se arreglo el cabello lo mejor posible y con la falda…bueno ya no había remedio estaba tan arrugada que era mejor darse por vencida. Inuyasha se había arreglado en menos tiempo pero su mordida se había quedado en el hombro derecho de Inuyasha. Fue entonces cuando se sonrojo.

Salieron del baño, ella pálida por las turbulencias y el sosteniéndole la mano firmemente. Los pasajeros los veían estupefactos y los juzgaban. Aome nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada de sus actos.

Inuyasha se encargo personalmente de abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad y después el hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Ahora la lucidez regresaba a su cerebro. Maldito imbécil, canalla… había estado apunto de hacer pasar su primera vez a Aome en un maldito baño de avión. Que poco sensible, que poco caballeroso, que poco romántico. Pero lo que más le molestaba era esa falta de control. Nunca en su vida se había perdido así, había tenido la urgencia de hacerla suya, de volverse uno, de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo… Vaya parece que solo había necesitado un empujón y entonces se había vuelto un canalla intentando hacerle el amor a Aome en un avión. En su primera vez.

- ¿la señorita necesita algo de tomar? – preguntó la azafata viendo la cara pálida de Aome.

- un coñac por favor – dijo Inuyasha. Ahora tenía que ver a Aome. Después podía darse de topes en la pared.

- Aome, todo esta bien, ya pasará – dijo el atrayéndola hacía el. Le acarició la cabeza mientras ella se tapaba con las manos las orejas. El le hizo beber el coñác sabiendo que le provocaba sueño. Y funciono. Aome a pesar del miedo, el estrés se quedo dormida. Bendita ella por que el no podía quitarse de la cabeza esas piernas alrededor de su cintura…

" ya llegamos cariño" escucho y ella despertó. Le habían desabrochado el cinturón y el avión parecía quieto. Al parecer ya habían aterrizado gracias a Dios. Vio a Inuyasha y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta lo sexy que se veía. Su usualmente cabello peinado ahora estaba revuelto dejando caer un mechón en su frente… suspiro.

- tenemos que bajarnos del avión – dijo Inuyasha divertido con el asombro de Aome por su apariencia. – vamos muñeca. – dijo el tierno.

Salieron como los últimos pasajeros. Aome ahora estaba en calma. Bueno había estado a punto de hacerlo en un baño de avión ¿y que? Había sido una aventura. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era cambiarse y rogarle al cielo que en su maleta trajera algo de cuello alto para disimular la mordida de Inuyasha.

Además ahora en conciente del dolor del tobillo, era algo grande, y estaba segura que le inflamaría, pero eso ya lo vería después.

Unos jeans y una blusa rosa habían sido su elección. Se tuvieron que cambiar en los baños del aeropuerto por que su familia de Inuyasha iría a recogerlo. No podían permitir que los vieran con esas fachas. Ambos se cambiaron en el baño. Inuyasha eligió una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir grises. Igual se veía bien.

- lamento haber…arruinado tu traje – dijo de repente sonrojada.

- cariño aunque hubiera sido un traje de diez mil dólares hubiera válido la pena por haberte metido en ese baño..- le dijo el susurrándole en el oído.

- no hagas eso! – dijo ella sonrojada. De nuevo

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Inuyasha inocente.

- aún estoy muy sensible…

- sabes? Aquí hay baños más cómodos – dijo el sonriendo. Aome le dio un golpe en el brazo. Y justo cuando iba a responder apareció el.

- ¿para que iba a querer baños más cómodos – dijo Sesshomaru viendo a Aome y a Inuyasha el cual sonrió. Paso un brazo por los hombros de Aome.

- para nada ¿Cómo esta mamá?

- bien, vamos quieren verte para explicarte las cosas. Supongo que se quedarán en la casa.

- no lo se, Aome si quieres podemos…

- nos quedaremos – dijo determinada. Ese hombre la estaba retando. Quería hacerla llorar o apartarla de Inuyasha. Bien que lo intentará ya verían quien es más persistente.

- bien.


	13. la sobremesa

CAPITULO 13 " la sobremesa"

La gran mansión estaba exactamente a como la recordaba. Alta, majestuosa, imponente. Pero esta vez no se intimidaría. No saldría corriendo. Estaba ahí para apoyar a Inuyasha como lo que sea que fueran y no iba a estropearlo todo su hermano mayor. No señor.

Entraron a la casa y enseguida se dio cuenta que más familia había venido, Ahora no solo estaban ellos. El anciano mayordomo de nombre totosai los recibió sonriendo. Estaba agotado pero ahí estaba de pie y además sonriendo.

- que bueno que llegó joven Inuyasha, su padre ha estado preguntando por usted – dijo el mayordomo.

- gracias , solo avísale que ya estamos aquí – dijo Inuyasha tomando las maletas en ambas manos. – vamos Aome – le dijo y ella lo siguió con algo de dificultad, después de todo el dolor había resultado más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Caminaron hasta una habitación e Inuyasha abrió la puerta. Esa habitación no la conocía. En su pasada visita no la había visto. Al entrar vio una cama matrimonial, las paredes pintadas de azul marino, carteles con grupos de rock antiguos, acaso este era el….

- mi viejo cuarto – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo – vaya no ha cambiado en nada.

- aquí ¿te vas a quedar? – preguntó Aome viendo la habitación.

- nos vamos a quedar, con tantos parientes no se pueden dar el lujo de darte una habitación ¿te molesta compartir cama? – preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo.

- no , claro que no – dijo ella . " Excepto por el hecho de que quizás esta noche terminemos lo del avión" pensó.

- vamos mi padre quiere hablar conmigo y después podremos comer algo.

- me agrada la idea.

Y ahí estaba, en el estudio de aspecto imponente en el mismo sofá que la vez pasada y con los ojos del padre de Inuyasha en ella. Podía sentirse tensa, y el tobillo le punzaba… En cambio Inuyasha estaba relajado o al menos eso parecía. Tenía una mano sobre su rodilla y de vez en cuando jugaba con el pulgar dando pequeños círculos mientras escuchaba a su padre. Ella intentaba concentrarse en las palabras del señor pero el dedo de Inuyasha era tan insistente…

-… y entonces la ceremonia será mañana – finalizo el padre de Inuyasha sonriendo

- me parece perfecto – dijo Inuyasha.

- te veo diferente – dijo Sesshomaru. Aome lo volteo a ver , ella lo veía igual.

- no se a que te refieres – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. Estaba siendo cínico.

- quiero suponer que Aome será tu pareja de baile. – dijo el señor Taisho.

- por supuesto – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Aome besándole el torso.

- que bien, tu madre esta ansioso de verte pero con los preparativos, tus tías, y bueno ya sabes…

- debería tomárselo con calma – dijo Inuyasha

- pero ya sabes…

- si …

Aome volteo para ver las pinturas y entonces sintió que el cuello de su blusa cedía. Entonces volteo de inmediato para volver a su postura. La mirada de Sesshomaru se había agudizado, ¿ habría visto algo? No, había sido un momento muy pequeño.

Una mordida, eso es lo que ocultaba esa mujer con ese cuello de bibliotecaria amargada. Había dos casos, o tenía un novio o amante o , la más obvia, ese amante era Inuyasha. Podía saberlo, podía sentirlo. La forma en que la tocaba ya no era de amigos, ya no era simplemente algo inocente, ahora la tocaba como un amante, marcando su territorio y que forma más bárbara y obvia de hacerlo que con una mordida en el cuello. Maldita lo había engatusado y el idiota que había caído.

Maldito imbécil, solo se la había pasado viendo a Aome como si fuera una terrorista o algo así. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de su cambio. O tenía sus sospechas, cuanto ansiaba mostrarle lo diferente que era Aome a Kykio, eran como el agua y el aceite y el no lo veía.

La junta con el padre de Inuyasha termino pronto. Aome pudo relajarse al salir de esa habitación, se sentía tan tensa, tan abrumada, caray es que la presencia de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y el padre de ambos no era cosa fácil de digerir, sobre todo cuando uno trata de calmarte poniéndote más nerviosa y otro trata de fulminarte con la mirada… Se paso los dedos por la sien, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza…

- ¿te duele? – preguntó la suave voz de Inuyasha detrás de ella. - ¿quieres que te consiga una pastilla?

- por favor – dijo Aome sonriendo. No podía evitar sonreír cuando el estaba cerca de esa manera.

Vio a Inuyasha desaparecer detrás de un muro y suspiro , vaya que iba a ser un difícil fin de semana. Se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos tratando de disminuir el dolor de cabeza. Cuando sintió una mano junto a su cabeza.

- gracias por la pastilla – dijo sin abrir los ojos. Sintió como esa mano tomaba su cuello y deslizaba el cuello de la blusa poco a poco con una suave caricia – no hagas eso!

Fue entonces cuando se encontró con la mirada inescrutable de Sesshomaru, la veía a menos centímetros que lo que podía aguantar y su mano era la que estaba en su cuello. Aome no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Sesshomaru ya tenía su mano en la ahora morada mordida de Inuyasha.

- así que esta es la marca de mi hermano – dijo en voz queda. Satisfecho de haber descubierto el misterio.

- déjame en paz – dijo Aome tratando de escucharse valiente. Retiro de un manotazo la mano de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué hiciste para engatusarlo? – le preguntó acercándose más. Aome quiso retroceder pero la pared estaba justo detrás de ella.

- nada! – dijo tragando saliva. Maldito la ponía nerviosa pero no por su obvio atractivo si no por su escalofriante tono de voz.

- la propuesta sigue en pie – dijo en tono seductor. Aome enrojeció de ira. ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba ese imbécil?!

- y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma! – dijo ella indignada.

- quizás crees que mi hermano es mejor en la cama, como amante, pero te aseguro…- dijo haciendo una pausa para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle con una voz que la hizo estremecer – que yo puedo satisfacerte mejor.

Aome tragó saliva, Sesshomaru estaba ya tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia natural, su mano reposaba en su vientre y su otro mano a lado de su cabeza en señal de amenaza. Inclino su cabeza hasta la mordida en el cuello de Aome y la beso con inusual gentileza.

- puedo borrar esta sucia marca – le susurro . Aome quería apartarlo pero temblaba con su contacto, era como si un depredador la estuviera acechando y no podía hacer nada…

- quítale las manos de encima – dijo una furiosa voz detrás de ellos. Aome respiro con alivio al ver a Inuyasha con una mirada que dejaba ver la ira que sentía.

- si estábamos solo charlando – dijo alejándose de Aome. - ¿no es cierto?

Aome estaba furiosa, nunca había conocido a una persona más desagradable que el. Quería golpearle…hacerle entender que ella no lo consideraba atractivo en ese sentido que no podía…

Un sonido sordo la sacó de su estado, Inuyasha acababa de golpear a Sesshomaru el cual ahora estaba con un pómulo rojo e inflamado e Inuyasha respirando con dificultad. Aome lo vio acercarse y no pudo hacer más que estirar la mano y dejarse llevar hasta donde Inuyasha la llevará.

Finalmente llegaron a su habitación. Inuyasha cerró la puerta y ella se sentó en la cama analizando las cosas ¿estaría enfadada con ella, si seguramente que si.

- ¿ te hizo algo? – preguntó aún modulando la voz.

- no – dijo Aome en voz baja – solo…me propuso lo de la vez pasada…

- maldito infeliz – dijo Inuyasha apretando un puño – empaca tus cosas nos vamos.

- pero Inuyasha tu padre…

- mi padre y un cuerno! – dijo mientras recogía la ropa y la metía en las maletas – recoge y vamonos.

- no quiero que te pelees con tu familia por mi culpa – dijo Aome algo tensa.

- no voy a discutir esto contigo – dijo sin detenerse a verla – esto lo hago por mis estribos si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ti no me voy a detener a darle un golpe Aome.

- pero…

- es por mi salud mental – dijo Inuyasha mas relajado. – así que levanta tus cosas.

Aome supo que Inuyasha no pensaba dejar las cosas así, no pensaba dar un paso atrás. Así que empaco lo poco que había sacado de su maleta y vio a Inuyasha.

Salieron de la habitación como habían entrado, Inuyasha con ambas maletas en las manos y ella detrás. Para su sorpresa ahí estaba su padre esperando por ellos. Su mirada era de preocupación e inmediatamente se fijo en Aome la cual no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

- las cosas no pueden seguir así – dijo viendo a Inuyasha – es tu hermano.

- si bueno y Aome es mi…- se detuvo a pensar – es muy importante para mi.

- no puedes irte – dijo haciendo uso de su autoridad como padre.

- claro que me voy, no pienso quedarme ni un minuto más – dijo Inuyasha sosteniendo la mano de Aome.

- con permiso – dijo Aome siguiendo a Inuyasha.

Salieron de la gran mansión cuando una mujer salió de la mansión.

- no te vayas – dijo la mujer. Aome supuso que era la madre de Inuyasha. – quédate.

- no puedo – dijo Inuyasha derrotado. Su madre era su debilidad.

- tu hermano se irá a un hotel – dijo segura. Inuyasha la vio incrédulo. – yo se lo pedí, una actitud como la suya solo debería avergonzarle.

- madre yo…

- nos quedaremos señora – dijo Aome sonriendo. Inuyasha la vio estupefacto. – vamos Inu tu madre nos espera.

Inuyasha solo atino a seguir a Aome la cual sonreía. Inuyasha cerró la puerta de su habitación y puso las maletas en el suelo, vio a Aome sin comprender que decir o por que lo había hecho, algunas veces no entendía a las mujeres. Se sentó en la cama y se quito la chamarra.

- espero que sea verdad – dijo Inuyasha suspirando

- ¿Qué?

- que mi hermano se va, no lo soporto – dijo Inuyasha cerrando los ojos. Aome quiso contestar algo positivo pero la verdad es que no tenía nada nuevo que decir.

- tu madre te extraña mucho, se le nota – dijo Aome pensando en la actitud de la señora.

- si bueno ella nunca me puso condiciones, cuando se entero de mi asunto con el profesor se enfadó pero después me entendió.

- es muy linda.

- si bueno… dicen que me parezco a ella – dijo sonriendo. Aome se rió.

- tonto.

Bajaron a cenar por supuesto. Aome estaba nerviosa ¿Qué sucedería si Sesshomaru estuviera ahí? Tembló de solo pensarlo pero para su alivio al llegar a la mesa no había nadie intimidante, solo los padre de Inuyasha y algunas personas más. Suspiro llena de alivio y vio a Inuyasha sonreír, quizás estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

La velada estuvo de lo mas tranquila, no importo la ausencia de Sesshomaru y para su tranquilidad la madre de Inuyasha no menciono nada al igual que el padre de Inuyasha.

Pero conforme pasaba la velada Aome se veía más nerviosa, y las miradas que le lanzaba Inuyasha no eran de ayuda, sabía que las cosas con el habían avanzado de una manera escalofriantemente rápido ¿pero que no era eso lo que quería? Si eso era pero ahora tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar Inuyasha o de lo que pudiera pasar si no llegaba a funcionar. Malditos nervios, la hacían desvariar.

Y entonces sucedió algo que le hizo perder poco a poco la poca paz mental que le quedaba. Inuyasha sentado junto a ella le coloco una mano en la rodilla, ella le volteo a ver pero estaba metido en una conversación con su padre y algunos familiares más… como si nada estuviera pasando. Decidió hacer lo mismo, quizás solo pensaba poner la mano ahí… y las caricias comenzaron, la mano de Inuyasha acariciaba suavemente la rodilla de Aome sin llegar más arriba, Aome se mordió el labio inferior y trato de no pensar en la mano que tenía en su rodilla. Fue en vano ya que la insistente caricia de Inuyasha seguía y poco a poco subía. Lo volteo a ver de nuevo pensando en que estaba loco por provocarla de esa manera y se lo volvió a encontrar enfrascado en la conversación de su padre ¿de verdad no se daba cuenta lo que le estaba provocando? Y entonces vio una media sonrisa, así que esta siendo conciente…maldito… Aome decidió jugar con la misma moneda.

Coloco su mano en la rodilla de Inuyasha si no es que un poco mas arriba y el se sobresalto un poco mas sin embargo logro contenerse. Aome sonrió y noto que las caricias que el le daba disminuían cada vez más mientras que las de ella iban en aumento. Es decir el estaba perdiendo la concentración. Pudo ver como un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Inuyasha y como le costaba poner atención a la conversación con su padre… y cuando su mano llego muy cerca del muslo superior, casi rozando con la ingle y entrepierna el jadeo tratando de suprimir un gemido. Aome casi se carcajea en ese instante e Inuyasha le detuvo la mano.

- ¿te sientes bien Inuyasha? – le preguntó su madre al verlo jadear. Quizás se le había atorado el último trozo de comida.

- si madre , no es nada- contestó el serio.

- será mejor que me marche estoy demasiado cansada – dijo Aome al ponerse de pie. Después de todo la sobremesa ya estaba terminando. Y el juego también.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? – preguntó la madre de Inuyasha.

- mi sobrino parece estar a gusto contigo – dijo una tía. Aome sonrió y vio a Inuyasha que estaba platicando con su padre y unos primos suyos.

- si ya lo creo, somos buenos amigos – dijo. Después de todo ¿Qué eran?

- mi primo te quiere para más que una amiga – dijo una chica muy linda – he visto como te mira, como ansiando algo, esperando a que lo vieras…

-¿ah…si? – preguntó Aome sorprendida. Ella no quería haberse visto obvia y había evitado ver a Inuyasha por todos los medios y ahora….

- es cierto , incluso ahora – dijo otra mujer. Aome volteo a ver y vio que Inuyasha la veía de reojo.

- supongo – dijo Aome restándole importancia en frente de su familia.

- al que no entiendo es a Sesshomaru – dijo su madre algo afligida – paso lo mismo con la..ex novia de Inuyasha y ahora…

- no se preocupe, todo esta bien – dijo Aome sonriendo – no quiero causar mas molestias, me voy a la cama.

Su fue. Suspiro cansado, ojala pudiera irse con ella pronto. Pero la veía difícil, sus tíos estaban asediándolo con preguntas sobre que haría como director, como lo haría, cosas del trabajo que le resultaban poco interesantes en contraste con lo que pudiera estar haciendo con Aome.

- y que novia traes – dijo su tío el más joven – pensé que tenías otras preferencias pero…

- en realidad Aome es una…

- en realidad acabamos de empezar – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo - éramos amigos pero me di cuenta que… bueno sería mejor que me adelantara o alguien más de la llevaría.

- ¡cierto! A una mujer así no se le retiene como amiga – dijo otro hombre.

- Inuyasha – dijo su padre al verlo sonreír. Al fin lo veía contento, hacía mucho que no sonreía así, al parecer podría estar enamorado de esa mujer y no lo sabía. – seguro estas cansado ¿Por qué no subes ahora ya se acaba la cena?

- gracias padre, me parece buena idea, nos veremos tíos.

Inuyasha al abrir la puerta de la habitación vio a Aome dormida en su cama, estaba tan adorable, quizás podrían hacer más el día siguiente, por ahora le bastaba con encerrarla en sus brazos y aspirar su dulce aroma toda la noche.


	14. donde estas?

Capitulo 14 " ¿Dónde estas?"

El aroma de la colonia de Inuyasha la despertó, estaba impregnada en toda la almohada, quizás no habían hecho nada pero despertar con ese agradable olor era algo maravilloso. Aspiro un poco más ese agradable aroma y se sentó en la cama. No había nadie donde estaría Inuyasha. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar que ponerse, ese día sería la celebración de Inuyasha, no podía llegar tarde, se preguntaba a que hora era…

- Aome…- entró Inuyasha en el cuarto totalmente vestido con un traje. La vio - ¡¿aún no estas lista?! ¡la ceremonia es en una hora!

- ¡una hora! – dijo Aome sorprendida - ¡tengo que darme prisa!

- que mañas las tuyas de dormir en la tarde….

- estaba cansada quería dormir para no quedarme dormida en la ceremonia!

- si serás…

Aome tomó el vestido de seda que había elegido para la ocasión y se metió al baño a toda prisa. Se había quedado dormida… demonios. Sentir el agua le despertaba así que solo tenía que vestirse y… Demonios se le olvido la ropa interior. " Inuyasha" dijo para probar si estaba cerca. " ¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó, Aome se sonrojo y cerró la cortina. " ¿puedes pasarme mi ropa interior?" hubo un silencio y después se abrió la puerta. Aome se asomo y vio a Inuyasha observando su ropa interior.

- tienes una ropa linda interior… ¿fuiste a esa tienda nuevamente?

- hace unos días – dijo Aome sonrojada mientras tomaba la ropa – pero no es novedad ya me habías visto esta ropa interior.

- cierto, casi me matas de un infarto esa vez – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿por…

- yo creía que era gay ¿recuerdas? Así que pensé que verte en ropa interior no me afectaría pero… cuando te vi… demonios Aome esa noche no pude dormir.

- bueno era mi plan para conquistarte!

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡ya es tarde! – gritó su padre desde afuera del cuarto. Aome vio el reloj de la pared. No iban a llegar. Inuyasha tenía que hacerlo.

- vete – le dijo mientras se secaba el cabello.

- tonta ¿Cómo me voy a ir sin ti?

- solo vete, si me esperas no vas a llegar, déjame la dirección y yo veré como llegar, de veras.

- pero Aome…

- anda que se te hace tarde.

Se tenía que dar prisa, quería ver a Inuyasha recibiendo el cargo, quería estar ahí para el. Se puso el vestido de seda, se seco el cabello con la secadora y lo que seguía era el maquillaje, a esa hora ya debería estar comenzando pero si ella se daba prisa podría llegar también.

Salió corriendo de la casa, con los tacones en una mano y el papel en la otra. El taxi ya estaba esperando por ella. Se subió y le dio la dirección.

……………………………

El discurso se acerca y Aome no llegaba, no la veía por ninguna parte ¿Cuánto se podía tardar una mujer en arreglarse? Mucho, el lo sabía pero ella tenía que estar cuando el lo recibiera, por eso la había llevado, por que gracias a ella, a su apoyo estaba ahí… quería compartirlo con ella. Vio el reloj…

- ¿Qué le preocupa al próximo director? – preguntó uno de los ejecutivos – te ves muy nervioso muchacho ¿no sabes hablar en público? Bah es cosa fácil deja te doy…

- no ha llegado – dijo Inuyasha viendo ansioso hacía la puerta.

- ¿de quien hablas? –preguntó el hombre.

- mi novia no ha llegado – dijo Inuyasha

- ah, el problema es otro ¿Por qué no le hablas por teléfono?

Inuyasha sacó su celular y marcó el número de Aome. Batería baja. Genial para eso sirven los celulares, para dejarlos apagados cuando más se necesitaban.

- hijo ya viene tu discurso, en menos de una media hora – le aviso su padre.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Aome?

……………………..

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella? Estaba pérdida, el taxista la había dejado en un lugar que no era, se había marchado con el dinero que tenía, la batería estaba baja así que no servía de nada. Y no conocía la ciudad. Ni siquiera recordaba por donde había ido el taxista, ni la dirección de la casa de los taisho… se iba a perder la ceremonia. Que tonta, había hecho ese viaje para nada, Inuyasha la quería para que estuviera con el pero ahora no iba a poder verlo… que lástima… Se sentó en una banca, afortunadamente no estaba haciendo frío de lo contrario sería aún peor, claro que siempre podía estar lloviendo…

Comenzó a caminar por las calles que podía recordar, quizás si las recorría podría llegar nuevamente a la casa…

………………….

Quince minutos, solo quince minutos y nada. Se había comenzado a pasear para ver si podía calmarse pero no. Aome debió de haber llegado ya, no tomaba tanto tiempo llegar al lugar. ¿ y si le había pasado algo? ¿y si no había podido llegar bien? Peor aún si había sufrido algún accidente? … tenía que buscarla…

- padre ¿es estrictamente necesario que me quede para el discurso? – le preguntó a su padre

- claro tu vas a ser el director y…

- me refiero a que sucedería si yo tuviera que irme por algún imprevisto…

- pues aún recibirías el cargo pero…

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – le preguntó su madre.

- Aome no llega, me temo que algo le haya pasado, voy a buscarla.

- no te preocupes Inuyasha, seguramente esta bien.

¿Dónde estas?

…………….

Comenzaba a perder la esperanza de regresar por ella misma a la casa de los Taisho. No reconocía más las calles, comenzaba a tener frió y los pies le dolían demasiado, se había quitado los tacones y los traía en la mano. Las calles se veían cada vez menos amigables, transitadas, debía regresar y quedarse donde había más gente…

- hey una chica linda – dijo un hombre detrás de ella - ¿Qué pasa linda estas en apuros?

- no – dijo Aome caminando más de prisa.

- ¿puedo ayudarte? – ofreció el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente – quizás no tengas donde dormir y entonces yo…

- que no muchas gracias – dijo

- ven dulzura, vamos….

Aome comenzó a correr, el hombre no le inspiraba confianza, ya no veía por donde iba solo corría para alejarse de los gritos del hombre que la perseguía, ya estaba oscuro, no sabía donde estaba…comenzó a sentir pánico, ¿acaso tendría que estar pérdida toda la noche? ….

- Inuyasha ¿ donde estas? – dijo y entonces dejo derramar esas lágrimas que había estado aguantando, se sentó en la banqueta y se recargo en la pared. Estaba asustada.

……………………..

Recorría por tercera vez la manzana, nada, no había rastro de Aome por ningún lado, nadie la había visto, no sabía donde estaba y ya era de noche, ya pasaban de las nueve, la ciudad era peligrosa por las noches…

- ¿bueno? – contestó su celular

- ¿ aún no la encuentras? –preguntó su madre preocupada.

- no – dijo Inuyasha que iba a pie esta vez.

- tu padre ya comenzó a llamar a hospitales y yo le diré a nuestro vecino que es comandante de la policía a ver si puede hacer algo no te preocupes Inuyasha…

Bien si antes había estado algo preocupado la llamado lo había terminado de alterar, ¿hospitales? ¿policía? ¿Qué si estaba herida y lo necesitaba? ¿Qué si algo le había pasado? ¿ y la asaltaban? …

- tengo que encontrarla – dijo Inuyasha determinado.

……………..

¿Dónde estaba? Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, paredes blancas, escritorios baratos… mucho ruido… y de pronto vio a la gente que estaba ahí, eran policías, estaba en una estación de policías… se levantó de donde estaba. Sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, se había dormido mientras se cansaba de hacerlo. Ahora que lo veía estaba dentro de una celda… y otra mujer la veía…

- ¿estoy arrestada? – preguntó asustada

- claro cariño, dormir en las calles como una indigente es multa, tu no despertabas y te trajeron – contestó la mujer que era al parecer una prostituta nada estresada.

- pero yo… iba a una fiesta … - dijo Aome con lágrimas en los ojos. No de nuevo.

- si seguramente… ese vestido es de seda no? Lamento decirte que esas manchas de mugre no van a salir.

- eso no me importa – dijo Aome al ponerse de pie. – disculpe – dijo mientras llamaba al policía -¿no tengo derecho a una llamada?

- cierto, piense bien a quien va a llamar.

- la fianza es de…

- 2500

- es mucho dinero…- dijo Aome pensando que no lo tenía en ese momento si tan solo pudiera encontrar a alguien en la casa…ojala . Marco el número y espero… ¡ocupado!

-¿eso fue todo?

- esta ocupado ¡déjeme intentarlo! – dijo Aome desesperada

- lo siento, de cualquier forma estará fuera dentro de unas 12 horas más, si espera…

" Doce horas… es demasiado, para entonces Inuyasha se habrá dado cuenta de mi ausencia, se preocupara demasiado…" pensó Aome que volvía a su lugar. La mujer se rió de su expresión y Aome se enfado.

- ¡¿de que te ríes?! ¡¿de mis desgracias?!

- querida, te hundes en un vaso de agua, las cosas no están tan mal… sales y listo.

- se va a enfadar…

- ¿tu novio?

- si…mi novio – dijo Aome sentándose. – recién comenzamos, pero a mi me gustaba desde antes… la situación era complicada…

- ¿complicada?

- verás el… decía ser gay y aún así yo…yo me enamore…

- lo peor, mientras sean heterosexuales siempre hay una esperanza pero siendo así…

- lo mismo pensé yo… pero aún así me animaron a continuar… nos hicimos muy amigos y… cuando menos lo esperé…las cosas avanzaron y ahora…

- entonces no era gay?

- el dice que seguramente es bisexual…yo le creo – dijo Aome recordando al profesor. – le gusta un tipo, un profesor suyo de la universidad…

- eso es raro – dijo la mujer – puede ser que haya confundido todo este tiempo la admiración con el amor ¿no es lo que nos pasa a nosotras cuando un profesor nos gusta? En realidad solo es admiración….

- ¿admiración? No lo había pensado…- dijo Aome pensando. No sabía por que pero esa mujer era muy amable y le estaba contando toda su vida, seguramente nunca la volvería a ver… - ¿y tu por que estas aquí?

- iba a una fiesta de disfraces y creyeron que me dedicaba a otra cosa – dijo ella entre risas. Ahora que Aome la veía era muy hermosa, tez blanca, casi como la suya, largo cabello negro…. Gran porte. – mi querido se va a enfadar le prometí estar ahí, seguramente ya no me va a dar el collar que quería…

- ¿estas con el por dinero? – preguntó Aome

- claro, yo no me enamoro, esas son tonterías, ellos me necesitan para lucirse y yo los necesito por su dinero, punto.

- ¿y que pasa si alguno se enamora?

- solo me paso una vez… pobrecito – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Entonces a Aome ya no le pareció tan simpática.

De pronto se escuchó un alboroto, Aome no levantó la cabeza, seguramente habían traído a alguien más, se acomodo en el rincón donde estaba y recargo la cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas. No le apetecía hablar más con la mujer, de un momento a otro se había vuelto una persona desagradable, era frívola y materialista…

- ¡Aome! – grito alguien en la entrada de la celda. Aome levantó la cabeza y vio a Inuyasha. Sin importar otra cosa se levantó y lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

- ¡estaba muy asustada! – dijo entre sollozos,- el taxi me dejo en un lugar que no era y yo… - decía intentando controlar sus sollozos cuando Inuyasha la besó.

- tonta casi me matas de la desesperación llevo toda la noche buscándote ¿sabes lo que es pensar que quizás podría haberte encontrado en un hospital?...

- lo siento…lo siento yo…

- no vuelvas a hacerme esto – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- así que… ahora ella es mi reemplazo? – preguntó la mujer. Aome no comprendió las palabras de la mujer pero Inuyasha la veía con los ojos desorbitados y la expresión desencajada.

- Kykio…

Aome volteo a ver a la mujer, ella, la infame Kykio.


	15. solo descansa

**Capitulo 15 " solo descansa" **

" Kykio" dijo Inuyasha soltando a Aome de repente. La mujer se acerco a la luz y sonrió de esa manera que a Aome tanto le había desagradado. Maldita mujer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Inuyasha aún con una expresión que Aome en su vida le había visto.

- me arrestaron por vestir así, piensas que me dedico a otra cosa… - dijo con cinismo.

- la verdad es que lo que haces no es nada diferente – dijo Inuyasha viéndola fríamente

- ¿aún estas resentido? Cariño que lindo e inocente…- decía Kykio mientras se acercaba y le tomaba la muñeca.

- no te atrevas a tocarme – dijo Inuyasha soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Kykio.

- vaya que sensible….

- disculpe señor tienen que irse – dijo el policía. Aome le dio cierto jalón a la manga de Inuyasha el cual reacciono y volvió a tomarla de la cintura.

- también pagare la fianza de esa señorita – dijo indiferente. Aome se sorprendió un tanto y lo siguió.

Los trámites fueron cortos pero Aome no podía entender como se sentía Inuyasha, si la había tratado indiferente y frío, incluso le había lanzado un insulto pero le había pagado la fianza…¿era por compromiso?, pero ¿Qué compromiso? El no le debía nada, ella le había hecho daño…entonces era ¿por compasión?... o ¿Por qué aún sentía algo por ella?

- gracias Inu – dijo Kykio sonriendo – siempre tan generoso

- lárgate y ya – dijo Inuyasha tomando a Aome de la muñeca. – nos vamos Aome quiero que te va un doctor.

- pero…

No la dejo continuar, solo la jalo hacía el exterior del recinto. Aome solo logró ver la cara de Kykio que juró por un momento fue de odio y enojo. Subió al auto de Inuyasha y el trayecto de regreso fue silencioso, incomodo. No sabía que decir, como reaccionar o si preguntar.

Al llegar todo mundo la recibió bien, con los brazos abiertos, incluso la madre de Inuyasha le había abrazado y el padre sonrió aliviado. Se sintió tonta por haber causado tal alboroto y encima se perdió la ceremonia… que tonta. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía deprimida.

- será mejor que te des un baño – dijo la madre de Inuyasha – un baño y duerme, seguramente estas agotada.

- si… gracias por todo.

Aome subió las escaleras pero Inuyasha no la siguió, se quedo solo en la terraza pensativo, con esa mirada llena de melancolía que tanto le dolía a Aome.

Se metió a bañar y disfruto cada instante. El resultado es que se había sentido relajada y ahora estaba agotada. No creía que iba a poder dormir pero no le costó ningún trabajo al recostarse en la almohada el sueño vino solo.

…………………………….

¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué cuando estaba tan bien? ¿Cuándo incluso podía decir que era feliz? Ahora todos los recuerdos desagradables venían a la mente, cuando la había conocido, enseguida se había enamorado, tan delicada, tan femenina, tan refinada, todo lo que había buscado en las chicas de instituto y no lo había encontrado.

El que comenzarán a salir se había vuelto inevitable y pronto se volvieron pareja. El la complacía en todo, le compraba las cosas sin saber que era manipulado por ella sin darse cuenta, había sido un imbécil, un completo idiota. Incluso después de algún tiempo recordaba que llegó a pensar en ella como la compañera de su vida, con la que compartiría todo.

La desilusión no había tardado en aparecer, un buen día cuando el regresaba del trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía por ese entonces la casa estaba sola o eso pensó. Kykio tendría que haber llegado pero se hizo a la idea que quizá tendría que pasar el por ella. Subió las escaleras y escuchó ruidos. Conforme se fue acercando los distinguió y al no poder creerlo lo tuvo que ir a comprobar, y ahí en el cuarto de su hermano se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos… aún podía recordar el dolor que había sentido, el vació que lo inundo…

Poco tiempo después llegó el profesor Toya, al principio había sido como cualquier otro pero al saber más de el le pareció que era una persona increíble, admirable, respetable y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se había enamorado de su profesor como un chico de secundaria. Se sintió avergonzado pero supo que no había nada que hacer, juró que al menos mantendría intacta su dignidad y se guardo el secreto. Hasta que sus padres lo encontraron, lo descubrieron cuando el pensaba en voz alta y suspiraba, que idiota había sido…

La pelea de su vida entonces vino, su madre lloraba, su padre estaba enfadado y su hermano lo veía con desprecio. Que lo corrieran de su casa fue lo más natural según las cosas. Afortunadamente el ya había estado ahorrando y pronto su carrera había comenzado a subir… hasta llegar a ser como era. Exitoso pero sin nadie en especial. Se mantenía a raya con todos.

¿entonces que había pasado con Aome? Al principio la había confundido con Kykio, pero después se dio cuenta que era otra persona, aunque no por eso le agrado más. Al escuchar que el le gustaba lo primero que hizo fue aclarar que era gay, Era su defensa, después que decía eso ninguna chica se atrevía a continuar con el coqueteo. Aome no se detuvo. O por lo menos continuo de una forma que el se le hacía desconocida… era coqueta pero inocente. Hasta el punto de querer protegerla. Y ahí comenzó todo.

A decir verdad nunca en su vida había pasado por tanto, en realidad se había asustado. Sintió que perdía lo más importante en su vida… que raro cualquiera diría que estaba enamorado de Aome… el mismo lo había estado pensando pero aún no estaba seguro.

Se preguntaba… ¿Qué habría pasado? … ¡que idiota! Por estar en sus estupideces no le había preguntado a Aome como estaba, si necesitaba algo. Seguramente se sentía algo desencajada o asustada, al verla había percibido los ojos rojos e hinchados, si seguramente había estado llorando y ahí estaba el con sus cosas.

Subió al cuarto y la vio dormida en la cama sin cubrirse, agotada. Ella no tenía la culpa de su pasado. Se quitó entonces el saco y se recostó junto a ella después de taparla. La rodeo con sus brazos y le beso la frente.

Finalmente el sueño lo atrapo y se quedo dormido junto a Aome.

……………………..

Los hombres que la habían querido molestar estaban ahí, junto a ella, tratando de tomarla por la fuerza de nuevo, gritaba y los alejaba pero ellos no se rendían, llamó a Inuyasha hasta que el la encontró, llegó y alejo a los hombres de ella, aunque no la tocaba, ella trataba de llegar hasta el pero ¿Por qué no podía tocarle? El se alejaba más y más y ella lo seguía, si se iba ella se quedaba sola. Finalmente el se detuvo, Aome sonrió al ver que la esperada pero una mujer tras de ella apareció, era ella, era Kykio, el esperaba a Kykio. Vio como el se alejaba con Kykio en sus brazos, como la miraba con amor y la ignoraba a ella, los hombres volvían a aparecer y la desesperación y el pánico la inundo, quería estar con el, pero no podía, lo llamaba pero el nunca volteaba, hasta que los hombres la rodearon y un grito desgarrados salió de su garganta.

Era apenas de madrugada, no tenía mucho que se había acostado, pero la verdad no podía dormir, Aome estaba muy inquieta, se movía y no sabía si despertarla, sudaba mucho y su rostro se veía que sufría, estaba teniendo pesadillas. De pronto comenzó a respirar agitadamente y a llorar, tenía que despertarla, la movió para poder despertarla pero nada, ella parecía tan metida en su pesadilla que no podía despertarla, supuso que su pesadilla se había hecho aún peor cuando lo llamó desesperada… y después vino ese grito tan aterrador.

La sacudió violentamente, tenía que despertarla, estaba sufriendo, quien sabe que demonios estaba soñando. Los ojos de Aome se abrieron poco a poco encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Inuyasha, la había tomado de los brazos, estaba ahí con ella, en la cama, vestido aún… no podía creerlo, estaba aún pensando en la pesadilla, en como Inuyasha la dejaba, en como se alejaba con Kykio cuando el la tomo en los brazos y la acuno en su pecho acariciándole las mejillas y la espalda tratando de calmarla.

- todo fue un sueño – le dijo en un suave susurro – Aome…calma…

- no me dejes – dijo ella aforrándose a el, no podía dejar de recordar su mirada atormentada y su pesadilla…

- tonta, aquí estoy contigo, no me asustes – le dijo el dándole un beso en la frente. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, Aome estaba que ardía en fiebre. – estas ardiendo – le dijo preocupado.

La acostó en la cama a pesar de que ella lloraba para que no la dejara sola. Se puso su camisa sin abrochar , tenía que ir por un doctor, llamarle. Vio a Aome, al parecer tenía pesadillas, estaba mal… ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

………………………

Inuyasha no quería estar con ella, se había alejado, no la abrazaba más por que ahí estaba Kykio, sonriendo para el, de esa manera tan desagradable. Quería gritarle que no se le acercará, que le iba hacer daño nuevamente… pero Inuyasha no la escuchaba, la dejaba sola y ni siquiera la volteaba a ver. Le llamaba cuantas veces fueran necesarias pero no podía alcanzarle, había algo que detenía sus manos, ¡quería llegar a Inuyasha! Luchó contra lo que la tenía agarrada pero era más fuerte que ella. Lloró entonces sin dejar de luchar por librarse.

………………..

- esta muy mal – dijo la madre de Inuyasha preocupada al ver como su esposo tomaba a Aome de los brazos y la obligaba a estar en cama – y llora con tanta desesperación… - dijo temiendo por lo que estuviera sufriendo la joven.

- ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto ese doctor?! – preguntó Inuyasha desesperado. Acababa de entrar en el cuarto con más agua para poder darle a Aome. Verla así, delirando y sufriendo… Dios.

Dejo la palangana con agua en el buró junto a la cama y le pidió a su padre que la soltará, así que tomo el trapo, lo mojo con el agua y comenzó a secarle la frente a Aome mientras la acomodaba en su pecho y su regazo. Instantáneamente había dejado de moverse y parecía relajada. Al menos eso podía hacer.

- cuando gritó…fue desgarrador – dijo su padre viendo como su hijo se encargaba totalmente de la joven.

- ¡ya llegó el doctor! – anunció una chica que aún traía pijama. Dio paso entonces a un viejo doctor el cual traía su maletín y al ver a Aome le pidió a todos que salieran. Inuyasha vio a Aome y después salió inmediatamente.

Al estar fuera se preguntaba que estaba pasando con Aome, el cuarto estaba en total silencio. Se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar.. pero nada venía a su cabeza, solo los sollozos de Aome estaban presentes.

- te preocupas mucho por ella – dijo su padre a Inuyasha. Este abrió los ojos y vio a su padre con una mirada cansada.

- ella haría lo mismo por mi – dijo serio.

- no será que sientes algo especial por ella?

- ¿algo especial? Es lógico que me preocupe por ella, es la única que ha estado conmigo estos meses… no puedo dejarla que sufra así.

- estará bien – dijo el doctor al salir de la habitación. – ya le di un calmante y medicina que comenzará a surtir efecto.

- me alegra, ¿Por qué no lo acompaño al comedor seguramente querrá desayunar? Ya es hora ¿no le parece? – preguntó la madre de Inuyasha.

- te mandaremos el desayuno a la habitación – dijo su padre.

Inuyasha se metió a la habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le cambio el paño de agua a Aome de la frente. Algo especial… ahora lo sabía, estaba enamorado de ella y no se había dado cuenta. Sonrió. " que estúpido" murmuro y coloco su cabeza en el vientre de Aome. " Yo te cuidaré" fue lo que dijo antes de dormirse.

……………………

Se sentía cansada pero mucho mejor. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo sabía que se había quedado dormida y que le había dado fiebre, ahora lo sabía. Sintió un peso extra en su vientre, al levantar ligeramente la cabeza vio a Inuyasha dormida encima de ella. ¿acaso se había quedado cuidando de ella?

- ya estas despierta – dijo al verla con los ojos abiertos. Se levantó y se le quedo viendo. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- mejor – dijo ella aún sorprendida. - ¿te quedaste cuidándome?

- claro si no quien lo iba hacer? – preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo – ten – le dijo poniéndole una charola con comida – come, seguro que lo necesitas.

- Lamento haberme perdido la ceremonia – dijo mientras tomaba algo de jugo.

- si, seguramente estuvo de lo más aburrida – dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente

- ¡lo dices como si hubieras faltado! – le acuso Aome. Increíble, aún le hacía burla…

- ¡pues claro que falte tonta! ¿crees que hubiera ido a la ceremonia estando tu pérdida? – le dijo Inuyasha serio.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿se había perdido su ceremonia para buscarla?

- aún no sabías que estaba perdida – dijo ella aún sin creerlo

- lo supuse, así que salí a buscarte, creí que mi padre me armaría un lío pero no hubo problemas. – dijo el levantando los hombros como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, como si no significara nada para el en cambio el que Inuyasha hubiera hecho eso significaba mucho para ella. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y volteo el rostro, no quería que el las viera. Pero fue inútil , Inuyasha le volteo el rostro y la beso con ternura.

- Inuyasha yo…

- no digas nada, solo descansa – dijo el sonriendo.


	16. dia rojo

Capitulo 16 " Día rojo"

Su regreso había sido rápido, la verdad es que no podía creer que hubieran regresado en la fecha planeada, no hubo ningún retraso y estuvieron en Houston el día que planeaban. Aunque ya habían aclarado las cosas Inuyasha seguía teniendo cierto aire diferente, algunas veces se quedaba pensativo y cuando ella le llamaba fingía una sonrisa. El haber visto a Kykio le dolió, tanto que no volvió a sonreír genuinamente y eso le dolía.

Al llegar a casa Miroku y Sango les recibieron de la mejor manera, mandaron a pedir comida italiana y se sentaron en la mesa charlando afablemente sobre las cosas ocurridas en los últimos tres días. Aome vio un brillo especial en los ojos de ambos, estaban enamorados y a leguas se notaba que los tres días les había servido mucho. Se preguntaba si ella e Inuyasha alguna vez se llegarían a ver así de enamorados, por ahora solo era algo físico o eso creía…

- Aome… - dijo Miroku que parecía estar llamándola desde hace unos instantes- te veo desmejorada ¿Qué sucede?

- nada! – dijo Aome rápidamente.

- un descuido de mi parte que no volverá a ocurrir – dijo Inuyasha sin tomarla importancia pero Miroku pareció haberse molestado.

- ¿Qué clase de descuido? ¿ un enfermedad? – preguntó conteniendo la ira. Aome le tomo de la mano pero era inútil – últimamente ha habido muchos descuidos ¿ no te parece?

- no, el único descuido fue en Chicago – dijo Inuyasha viendo a Miroku por primera vez.

- Aome…- dijo Sango – Miroku y yo nos preguntamos que clase de relación hay entre Inuyasha y tu, no es que nos entrometamos pero nos importa lo que les suceda.

- comenzamos una relación – contesto Inuyasha sorprendiendo a todos - ¿felices?

- pero ¿Cómo si tu…

- los detalles no importan, solo que comienzo algo con Aome.

- hay de ti como le hagas daño, tal vez no tenga dinero pero tengo puños y se usarlos.

- yo también amigo mío – dijo Inuyasha sorprendido – pero no esta en mi plan que los usemos.

- mas te vale.

Aome suspiro aliviada, Miroku podía ser a veces pesado o irresponsable pero cuando se trataba de protegerla era de lo mas celoso. Sango también parecía tranquila.

Esa noche Aome se preguntó cuando darían el siguiente paso. Inuyasha y ella estaban en un lapso de su relación en el que ella dudaba de que pudieran retroceder pero a veces el se comportaba como antes, como un amigo excelente y nada más y otras…

Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y se durmió.

Por la mañana se encontró con que el departamento estaba vació, nadie, ni siquiera Inuyasha. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Le molesto saber que Inuyasha ni siquiera la hubiera despertado para despedirse pero ¿Quién era ella para molestarle… de pronto se sintió pequeña, así se daba cuenta de su lugar… aún no entraba por completo en la vida de Inuyasha, o por lo menos Kykio le había hecho retroceder lo que había avanzado.

Molesta se vistió y salió del departamento sin desayunar, el estómago le dolía como para estar tomando algo. Se fue caminando y llegó a la hora habitual . Al llegar la mirada de Kaede se fijo en ella.

- ¿te peleaste con tu novio?

- cuando me levante ni siquiera estaba, ni me dijo nada… solo se fue

- es por que sabe que te tiene segura, querida, cuando lo saben… pierden interés, y más cuando ya habido…acción…

- no ha habido acción – dijo Aome indignada. – no hasta ese punto

- entonces quizás este reconsiderando sus preferencias.

Y estas últimas palabras hicieron que Aome tirará la taza que tría en las manos y se hiciera añicos. El golpe de la taza la hizo reaccionar un poco y se agacho a levantar los pedazos haciéndose un corte en la palma, genial no acababa de salir del hospital y ya estaba de nuevo con un accidente. Pero ¿sería posible que Inuyasha estuviera reconsiderando sus preferencias? Maldita sea no era ningún adolescente para estar confundido. Aturdida vio como la anciana Kaede ya estaba desinfectando la herida y poniéndole vendas en la mano cuando el teléfono sonó.

- es tu novio – dijo la otra chica. Aome reacciono por inercia ya que el dolor le estaba haciendo rechinar los dientes.

- si? – contestó

- buenos días- saludo un amable Inuyasha – lamento haberte dejado hoy pero estabas tan cansada que preferí no despertarte.

- que considerado – mascullo Aome. La anciana acababa de dar el nudo final de las vendas apretándolas demasiado. - ¡duele!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.

- nada – dijo Aome fastidiada

- Aome ¿estas bien? ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó Inuyasha sinceramente preocupado.

- no – dijo ella controlándose, Inuyasha no tenía la culpa… debía pensar en eso.

- bueno…- dijo poco convencido – solo quería llamarte para avisarte que hoy no voy a poder comer contigo tengo una comida con alguien más – dijo y algo en su tono de voz hizo que Aome desconfiara.

- ¿con quien?

- ¿tiene importancia?

- me estas evitando – dijo Aome.

- con mi profesor ¿bien? – dijo Inuyasha molesto pero algo apenado. Aome ni siquiera espero a que Inuyasha le explicara nada.

- bien, entonces ve y come con el – dijo y después le colgó.

Inuyasha se quedo con el teléfono en la mano. Dios eso si que había sido raro, Aome estaba de lo más sensible, molesta y el de idiota le había rematado con su cita… ¿había hecho lo correcto? Vio la nueva vista desde su oficina pero en realidad no apreciaba el panorama. La verdad es que no se había comportado igual desde lo de Kykio, lo reconocía pero necesitaba tiempo, Aome no tenía la culpa, solo que el debía recuperarse del impacto y todo seguiría como antes. Volvió a marcar el número de la cafetería, sería mejor decirle a Aome que todo estaría bien, quizás disculparse… seguramente ella no estaba pensado lo mejor con una comida con su profesor… hasta ahora lo pensaba…

- ¿diga?

- disculpe la molestia pero ¿se encuentra Aome? se me olvido mencionarle algo y…

- no esta disponible – dijo la otra voz cortante.

- si esta con un cliente puede esperar, es importante lo que le tengo que decir.

- no va a estar disponible – dijo la mujer y después le colgó.

Y por segunda vez en el día se quedo pasmado con el teléfono en la mano. Le habían negado hablar con Aome. Si bien no tenía mucha experiencia con chicas sabía una cosa: Aome estaba enfadada con el.

Se seco las lágrimas, y se calmo. Si iba a perder a Inuyasha era mejor perderlo ahora antes de que se enamorara más de el. Se convenció de ello a lo largo de la mañana, quizás conseguir un nuevo lugar , verlo después de la ruptura sería muy doloroso. Intento mover la mano con naturalidad pero le dolía. El problema ahora sería que hacer, como decirle a Inuyasha… quizás si se comportaba fría e iba directo al grano… pero no podría, era demasiado…

La hora de irse llegó. Aome suspiro, estaba agotada, se vio al espejo, se veía fatal, las marcas de las lágrimas aún estaban en sus mejillas, y su cabello ni siquiera estaba cepillado. Bien, no quería arreglarse, después de todo iba a quedarse sin novio.

- niña, hay alguien allá fuera buscándote – dijo su jefa. Aome levantó la vista y vio a Inuyasha esperándola en la puerta, sin entrar.

- gracias – dijo tragando saliva. El momento había llegado. Se quitó el delantal con lentitud y entonces salió. Ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, solo se planto ahí enfrente fingiendo ver otras cosas. – creo que esto no esta funcionando así que…

Y entonces no pudo continuar, Inuyasha le jalo del brazo hasta hacerla entrar al coche. Aome no tuvo oportunidad de protestar, solo se quedo sentada en el auto y escuchó como el daba un portazo cuando se metía. Fijo su vista en la ventana.

- quiero salir – le dijo tranquila.

- maldita sea Aome ¿Qué tienes el día de hoy?

- nada – dijo ella aún rehuyendo de su mirada.

- entonces ¿Qué te pasa?

- ya te lo dije, creo que esto no esta funcionando y…

- al diablo y tus idioteces! – gritó y Aome nunca en su vida lo había escuchado así con ella. Inuyasha encendió el auto y emprendió la marcha. – mírame – le ordeno mientras esquivaba autos.

- no quiero, solo déjame – dijo ella algo intranquila .

- ¡que me mires maldita sea! – le gritó el . Aome le vio y el detuvo el auto en una esquina sin importarle el lugar. Vio las lágrimas secas y la cara cansada de Aome.

- ¿ya me vas a dejar en paz?

- tu no me vas a dejar ahora explícame que demonios te pasa – le dijo el conteniendo su enojo.

- mira, comprendo si estas reconsiderando lo nuestro, si crees que fue un error entonces esta bien, si aún sientes algo por ese… profesor yo no interferiré .

Inuyasha la vio incrédulo. ¿tanto por eso? Casi se reía, todo el día había estado pensando en cosas que a Aome pudieran afectarle como para abandonarle, pero no se imagino algo así, no soportaría que lo dejará, no en esos momentos que la necesitaba. Sin decir nada mas arranco, no le diría nada, le mostraría.

Aome no entendió el silencio de Inuyasha, quizás es que era exactamente lo que había dicho. Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al tiempo que notaba el lugar donde se detenían, era un restaurante elegante, ¿Qué hacían ahí? Inuyasha se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta. Todo su enojo se había esfumado de repente. Le tomó delicadamente del brazo y le ayudo a salir del auto. Quiso safarse pero su agarre era firme.

Entraron en el restaurante y ella escondió el rostro, venía vestida horrible, despeinada, su rostro era un desastre ¿Qué esperaba? ¿humillarla más? Lo ideal hubiera sido irse pero estaba agotada, que extraño desde la mañana sentía un agotamiento físico… seguro era por que estaba deprimida. Se detuvieron en frente de una mesa.

- profesor – dijo Inuyasha aún sosteniéndola del brazo gentilmente. Aome levantó la vista sorprendida y vio al profesor igual de sorprendido que ella. – espero que no le moleste que haya traído a Aome conmigo.

- no…por supuesto que no – dijo el profesor aún sorprendido. – por favor tomen asiento.

- gracias – dijo Inuyasha sentando a Aome a su lado.

- la señorita no se ve bien – dijo el profesor viendo el rostro demacrado de Aome y ella se volteo. Que vergüenza ¿Qué estaba pensando Inuyasha al llevarla enfrente de su profesor? ¿decirle ahí que la dejaba?

- tiene razón, será mejor que me vaya no estoy presentable – dijo ella haciendo ademán de levantarse. Inuyasha la tomó del brazo.

- no me importa cariño , siéntate – dijo el dulcemente. - ¿no quieres nada? ¿se te ofrece algo de comer?

- solo quiero irme – dijo ella.

- bien entonces esto va a ser rápido. – dijo Inuyasha suspirando. – profesor ¿Cuál el motivo de su llamada? ¿es profesional?

- bueno… la verdad solo quería charlar – dijo el hombre asombrado. Inuyasha de pronto ya no encontraba atractivo a ese hombre, se le dio con facilidad el hablar con el con indiferencia.

- bien, lamento si voy a sonar grosero pero por el momento no creo que sea bueno que nos veamos, estoy en medio de una relación con Aome – dijo rodeándola de los hombros – y quiero que funcione.

- oh…lo lamento yo…debí haber tenido una impresión errónea – dijo el hombre serio.

- que bueno que lo entienda, ahora espero tenga una buena comida, Aome se siente indispuesta – dijo levantándose. – hasta luego.

Caminaron hasta la salida y Aome sintió que sus piernas ya no la sostenían, aún así hizo un esfuerzo y logró salir con Inuyasha del restaurante. Si bien lo comprendía Inuyasha acababa de declararle a su amor platónico que no quería nada con el… que cosas, ahora no entendía…

- solo quiero que quede clara una cosa, estoy intentando esto contigo ¿esta bien? Si lo comencé es por que quise.

- lo lamento – dijo Aome cada vez más débil – no se que me sucede hoy… - y de pronto sus piernas dejaron de responderle y se apoyo en el pecho de Inuyasha el cual al ver su mano preguntó.

- ¿Qué te paso en la mano? ¿Aome? – preguntó pero la vio tan pálida que la sostuvo y la llevó hasta el coche. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aome?

- no es nada – dijo ella – es que no desayune.

Inuyasha no tardo mucho en encontrar una cafetería más agradable a sus gustos. Le pidió de comer algo y suspiro.

- Dios mujer estas tan pálida ¿estas segura que solo es eso? ¿ no es una secuela de lo que sucedió en Chicago? Puedo llevarte a un doctor y…

- ya estoy mejor ahora que como algo – dijo ella recobrando el sentido común. Sintió un cólico y después otro más profundo. – creo que necesito ir al baño .

- Aome…

Se retiro lo más pronto para confirmar sus sospechas, si era eso entonces todo estaba explicado… que tonta.

Al entrar y ver una mancha roja en sus pantaletas suspiro y sonrió, así que todo era por eso… se rió al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho pasar a Inuyasha, bueno al menos le había demostrado cuanto le importada.

Cuando se disculpo con Inuyasha por lo que sucedió y la razón este solo se rió y le dijo que cuando volviera a estar en sus días iba a estar pendiente para no cometer ninguna estupidez. Aome estuvo de acuerdo.


	17. fiesta placentera

Capitulo 17 " una fiesta placentera"

Esa mañana Aome se encontraba totalmente desconcertada, Miroku y Sango los habían llamado para que desayunaran temprano. Inuyasha apareció poco tiempo después le sonrió y la rodeo con los brazos dándole un beso en el cuello haciéndola estremecer. Sus fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura atrayéndola más hacía el y ella dio un respingo.

- hueles delicioso por las mañanas – le dijo hundiendo su cabeza en su cabello.

- Inuyasha – susurro Aome sintiendo como el calor subía por sus mejillas.

- eh quietos – se escuchó la voz de Miroku y la risa de Sango.

- aguafiestas – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

- queremos hablar con ustedes chicos – dijo Sango sirviendo café en tazas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Aome, Inuyasha, queremos comunicarles que Sango y yo… nos casamos el próximo mes – dijo Miroku sonriendo a su novia. Aome sintió una oleada de alegría por ellos.

- ¡felicidades! – dijo sonriendo e Inuyasha también les felicito.

- así que como comprenderán dejamos el departamento en un mes, después de la boda…

- si… lo entiendo – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo – es comprensible.

- me da mucho gusto por ustedes, de verdad – dijo Aome sonriendo.

- debemos festejar la boda! – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie – hagamos una fiesta el fin de semana…

- no estamos seguros, con los gastos de la boda….

- será mi regalo de bodas! – dijo Inuyasha – Aome y yo lo prepararemos todo.

- gracias, de verdad.

Y ahí estaba, arreglando los últimos detalles de su vestuario, el maquillaje estaba perfecto, su peinado era elegante pero muy sencillo, y el vestido negro que Sango le había ayudado a escoger para la celebración era en escote v dejando ver parte de sus encantos y su figura se veía más estilizada que nunca.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar al lujoso departamento dejando ver que era fiesta de clase cada uno traía sus mejores galas, a la moda y maquillaje perfecto. Aome agradeció que se viera como todos los demás. Suspiro y sonrió al ver que todos felicitaban a su primo con sincera alegría, se lo merecía, su primo no era rico pero era un buen hombre y merecía ser feliz con Sango que sabía que lo haría feliz.

Inuyasha estaba sonriendo, con su mejor traje de diseñador que tenía, un peinado impecable y una figura que resaltaba entre las demás. Sonrió al verla y ella le devolvió la cálida sonrisa. Miroku y Sango estaban siendo rodeados por todos sus conocidos mientras que Aome recibía las atenciones de un hombre algo calvo, jefe de Miroku. Inuyasha no tardo en abrazarla y sonreír al anciano.

- Inuyasha la fiesta es todo un éxito – dijo el anciano

- Aome hizo un gran trabajo – dijo el sonriendo

- esta encantadora jovencita es la organizadora?

- así es – dijo Inuyasha orgulloso de Aome.

- vaya, que noticia, Miroku es uno de mis mejores empleados, me alegra saber que se casará.

- parece que hay escasez de bocadillos – dijo un invitado y Aome estiro el cuello para ver la bandeja vacía. Se disculpo y fue hacía la cocina.

Los bocadillos estaban por alguna parte del refrigerados, así que abrió la puerta y enseguida sintió las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura rodeándola.

- te dije lo maravillosa que te ves hoy? – le preguntó con los labios en su cuello – tan hermosa que te quiero solo para mi.

- Inuyasha alguien puede vernos – susurro ella aferrándose a la puerta del refrigerador.

- no me importa – dijo el pasándole una mano por el vientre subiendo hasta uno de sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello.

- Inuyasha… - suspiro Aome . Inuyasha cerró la puerta del refrigerador y la apoyo en la dura pared. – alguien va a vernos.

- eres tan dulce – dijo mientras besaba su clavícula y sus manos se concentraban en sus muslos. – Dios… ese vestido me va a matar.

- tonto – dijo ella riendo aún en medio de la excitación

- ¿te parece gracioso que tenga que concentrarme para no ponerme en evidencia? – preguntó el acariciando sus muslos. – te demostraré lo que yo he estado pasando.

Aome pudo escuchar las voces de los dos meseros que habían contratado, estaban parados a poca distancia si hacían ruido entrarían y… entonces sintió las manos de Inuyasha levantar su vestido , ella iba a protestar pero el la cayó con un beso y enseguida ella sintió la intrusión a su intimidad. Pronto Inuyasha estableció un ritmo pegando su cuerpo al de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos viendo como se mordía el labio para no hacer ruido. La beso cuando vio que gemiría y aumento el ritmo de su suave masaje. Involuntariamente ella separo sus labios de los de el buscando aire y levantó una de las piernas, Inuyasha sonrió, Aome estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y así fue, dulce y placentero dejándola sin emergía por algunos instantes, sus piernas no la sostenían y tuvo que aferrarse de Inuyasha el cual seguía muy pegado a ella sabiendo que ella podía sentir lo excitado que estaba ya, el jadeo en su cuello tratando de contenerse.

- ¿lo ves? – pregunto el un poco mas calmado – eso es un pequeño adelanto…

- creído – dijo ella sonriendo recuperando la energía poco a poco. La verdad es que esas semanas había estado descubriendo sensaciones que no conocía hasta el momento.

- quisiera que estuviéramos solos – le susurro al oído

- Inuyasha, nos estas complicando las cosas – dijo Aome suspirando.

- lo se – sonrió Inuyasha – pero quería probar un poco de ti.

Aome sonrió, ya estaba más tranquila, aún estaba apoyada en Inuyasha, una de sus manos se recargaba en el pecho de Inuyasha y las manos de este estaban en su cintura, una posición muy íntima. Así fue como los encontró Kouga que había sido invitado por Miroku. Este carraspeo un poco y después murmuro un inteligible lo siento y salió de la cocina. Inuyasha sonrió socarrón y Aome se sonrojo.

- será mejor dar la cara, ya nos ausentamos mucho. – dijo arreglando su vestido y su cabello. Se volvió para que Inuyasha la viera .- ¿estoy bien?

- estas perfecta Aome – dijo el mientras sacaba los bocadillos del refrigerador – si volvemos sin ellos se verá más sospechoso no lo crees?

A pesar de que Aome se veía igual, había un brillo diferente en su mirada, un sonrojo que aparecía cada vez que Inuyasha la veía de cierta manera se veía bella y enamorada.

Kouga al verla sonrió, no podía evitar pensar que Inuyasha la embellecía, la hacía ver hermosa y enamorada. Y ese era el problema, que se viera enamorada, si solo fuera sexo lo entendería y le parecería inofensivo, incluso el había tenido relaciones basadas en la atracción física pero no quería perder a Aome por el idiota de Inuyasha, además ¿no se suponía que era gay? En eso se había quedado.

Se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en la espalda baja mientras la saludaba de un beso, decidió no mencionar nada acerca de cómo la había encontrado, le sonrió como de costumbre.

- hacía mucho que no te veía, te ves espléndida – le dijo sonriendo. – ese vestido es hermoso…

- gracias Kouga – respondió ella sonriendo

- así que tu primo se casa eh? – le dijo viendo a Miroku y Sango – nunca pensé que se casaría antes que tu…

- ni yo – dijo Aome riendo, era la verdad. – pero ya ves.

- caray… Inuyasha parece perro guardián – dijo viendo hacía la derecha. Aome volteo a ver y notó que Inuyasha los veía de reojo con una mirada no muy amigable.

- solo me cuida – dijo Aome sonriendo.

- si y yo solo platico contigo sin ninguna intención – dijo el viendo a Aome la cual capto su sarcasmo.

- si y yo solo pretendo que nada pasa entre Inuyasha y yo- le dijo ella y Kouga sonrió resignado.

Poco tiempo después Inuyasha se le acerco poniendo una mano en su espalda baja, parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada.

- ¿Qué quería ese idiota? – le preguntó algo molesto

- saludar nada mas

- como me irrita…- decía el pero Aome le cayó con un beso.

- shhh

La fiesta fue un éxito, no terminó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, Miroku y Sango estuvieron muy felices y los invitados prometieron asistir a la boda sin falta.

Aome se sentó en el sofá, aún traía su vestido que sin duda había sido un éxito, sus pies le dolían como nunca, esos zapatos tan altos le favorecían mucho por que se veía más alta pero sin duda le torturaban los pies. Para su tranquilidad, Miroku y Sango estaban ya dormidos, Inuyasha había dio a tirar la bolsa de la basura y cuando regreso se dio cuenta que venía sin corbata y sin el saco, su cabello estaba despeinado, le daba un aire salvaje y sexy que ella quiso ignorar pero no pudo.

- que fiesta eh – dijo el sentándose a su lado. Estaba cansado, podía verlo por sus flojos movimientos.

- si, creo que fue un éxito

- eres una gran organizadora, no lo creí eh

- ¿Qué estas insinuando ¿Qué pensaste que era una inútil? – preguntó ella enarcando las cejas.

- eh…no – dijo el sonriendo.

Aome le golpeo en el pecho sonriendo. Inuyasha le detuvo las manos y con su peso la venció y la dejo debajo de el. Ella forcejeaba tratando de safarse , jugando y el trataba de mantenerla quieta sujetándola de las muñecas. En una jugada el se inclino y se coloco en el oído de Aome.

- si te quedas quieta no te muerdo – la amenazó sonriendo. Aome negó con la cabeza y entonces recibió la mordida de Inuyasha y ella emitió un gritito que reprimió mordiendo su labio inferior.

Inuyasha rió entre dientes, y recargo su cabeza en el cuello y hombro de Aome. Su risa se calmo pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, de su pierna que quedaba en medio de las de Aome sus manos en la cintura, y su boca en el cuello de Aome… no lo dudo, comenzó a besarle cuello y hombro, provocando rápidamente el cambió de respiración en la chica.

Sus ágiles manos recorrían su cintura, sus caderas rozando levemente, le besaba ávidamente desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello, la clavícula haciendo la respiración de Aome entrecortada, paso sus manos sobre los dulces pechos de la chica, haciéndola gemir en voz baja, ella se arqueo inconcientemente más para poder tener un poco más de contacto con el.

Inuyasha logró quitar el vestido a Aome en menos tiempo del que había pensado, ahora le tenía desnuda frente a el, esto solo pudo acelerarle el pulso de manera frenética.

- esto no es justo – dijo Aome susurrando – tu y yo tenemos que estar iguales.

Y entonces atacó el cuello de Inuyasha haciéndolo suspirar, mientras lo hacía le quitaba su camisa, hasta dejarle el pecho desnudo, se maravilloso por lo duro que estaba, tendía un cuerpoo excelente, podría quedarse horas acariciándolo aunque por el momento tenía otros planes en mente.

Beso todo su pecho hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, vio con una conrisa pícara a Inuyasha y este solo reprimió un gemido cuando ella le desabrochaba el pantalón, lo hacía lento y seductoramente, a esas alturas su excitación ya era palpable, pero no le importo mucho que Aome lo viera, ya que ella siguió desvistiéndolo hasta quedar iguales.

- no sabes desde cuando quiero hacer esto – le susurro mientras acariciaba sus muslos – probarte así…

Se recargaron en la pared y fue cuando Inuyasha la penetró, no hubo más para que Aome lo rodeara con sus piernas de la cintura y el comenzará con un lento vaivén, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, quería ver como ella llegaba al orgasmo, por el, para el, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo poco a poco, el tampoco aguantaría mucho tiempo más, pero intentaría hacerlo lo más placentero para ella, fue entonces cuando el vaivén se volvió frenético, con cada embestida ella gemía y trataba de callarla con dulces besos, hasta que pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, ella estaba llegando. Su orgasmo no demoró tampoco, juntos llegaron al clímax con una profunda y final embestida.

Aome dejo sus piernas colgando, sabía que no la soportarían por mucho y así con mucho esfuerzo Inuyasha la dejo en el suelo mientras el se sentaba también, aún con su cabeza en el hombro y tratando de hacer su respiración más normal.

- maravilloso – dijo el sonriendo. Aome también sonrió, para ella también había sido maravilloso. – vamos a la habitación Aome.

- no me digas que…

- no voy a dejarte dormir hoy Aome, espere demasiado – dijo el sonriendo solo como el sabía hacerlo.

Aome no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña en el estomago, era tan feliz y estaba se sentía completa en ese instante, ¿ por cuanto duraría esta felicidad?


	18. el amor de mi vida

**Capitulo 18 " el amor de mi vida" **

La oficina era un caos, nunca se imagino tener que lidiar con algo así, generalmente el era quien llegaba cuando las cosas estaban ya ordenadas, exponía su proyecto y punto, nada de ordenes, nada de nada. Ahora que era director las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente, su oficina estaba siempre abierta ya que no había momento del día en el que lo dejaran en paz, si no era una cosa era otra y francamente estaría ya al borde de la histeria si no fuera por que tenía a Aome esperando por el en casa.

Ahora vivían ya solos, la boda de Miroku y Sango llegó tan rápido que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, cuando menos se lo esperaban estaban ya despidiendo a sus amigos y se quedaron finalmente en casa solos. Esto por supuesto fue un cambio agradable pero extraño.

Al principio fue como si fueran dos extraños de nuevo, siempre habían tenido compañía de sus dos amigos, más ruido en casa, menos privacidad, ahora no había nada que los detuviera, nadie de quien esconderse o razones para no gritar mientras hacían el amor. Pronto se acostumbraron a este nuevo estado y era extraño pensarlo, nunca se habían propuesto vivir solos, en unión libre pero ahí estaban y la verdad es que no tenían ningún problema por ello.

- señor Taisho hay un cliente que desea verlo – anunció su secretaría. Inuyasha dejo a un lado el papel que leía y asintió con la cabeza.

- Hazlo pasar por favor.

El hombre pasó, era alto, de gran porte y ropa elegante, uno de esos peces gordos que ayudaban a las constructoras a crecer, pero a pesar de esto Inuyasha sintió un leve escalofrío, Naraku no era un cliente molesto pero por alguna razón no le agradaba en lo absoluto, con el siempre tenía que ser frío y hablar en términos de números, su lado despiadado del negocio. Con este cliente no convenía hablar de sentimentalismos al tratar de convencerlo para no construir encima de un barrio entero de clase pobre, con este cliente era mejor convencerlo de cuanto dinero perdería por hacerlo. Esta vez Inuyasha supo que venía con alguien más, y al levantar la vista vio a Kykio junto al hombre, con un vestido negro ceñido que le había lucir todas sus curvas, ella lo veía sonriendo, y esto le molesto ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿quería molestarlo después de lo de Chicago? ¿Qué no podría quitársela de encima nunca?

- señor Taisho – le saludo Naraku al momento que le tomaba la mano a Kykio – le presento a Kykio, mi querida quería conocer las instalaciones y la ciudad, y ya sabe que cuando una mujer pide algo…

- si entiendo – le cortó Inuyasha. – tomen asiento.

- quiero saber como va mi proyecto.

- si por supuesto.

La junta comenzó , Inuyasha hizo gala de sus habilidades de arquitecto para explicar las cosas importantes, gala de su buen gusto y de su autocontrol al ignorar por completo a Kykio y dirigirse al magnate exclusivamente. La tensión que sentía no podría mostrarla, no enfrente de ella.

- me encantaría tratar algunos asuntos con el contable de la empresa, ¿no le molestaría que Kykio se quedará en su oficina mientras? Odia eso de los números…

- si no hay ningún problema – dijo Inuyasha viendo a Kykio amenazadoramente.

El hombre salió de la oficina e Inuyasha plantó ambas manos en el escritorio viendo a Kykio fijamente.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?

- acompañando a mi querido – dijo Kykio sonriendo. – solo fue coincidencia que tu estuvieras en este puesto.

- mentirosa – dijo el molesto – no te voy a permitir que te entrometas en mi vida.

- ah que lindo eres Inu la verdad es que tengo curiosidad de ver a esa novia tuya

- solo te advierto dejas en paz a Aome o te vas arrepentir, tu querido será muy rico pero yo también lo soy – le dijo amenazadoramente.

En ese momento Naraku entró de nuevo pero Inuyasha pudo ver con satisfacción el rostro confundido de Kykio. La junta terminó y quedaron de verse nuevamente en menos de un mes. Inuyasha quedo de mal humor, ver a Kykio siempre le ponía de un humor de perros.

…….

Ir de compras para la comida y todo lo demás era extraño, Sango siempre se había encargado de eso y ahora hacerse cargo de esto le provocó ciertas dudas, ojala hubiera comprado todo lo necesario. Dejó las compras en el suelo de la cocina mientras iba a atender el teléfono.

- bueno?

- amiga?

- ¡Sango! ¿Cómo estas? ¿ya estas de vuelta?

- ya, quería llamarte al llegar inmediatamente, fue genial amiga, aunque es muy raro tener la casa para Miroku y para mi, supongo que para ti también ¿van a rentar el otro cuarto?

- no lo hemos hablado, aunque creo que no Inuyasha no quiere intromisión.

- que interesante, ojala todo les vaya bien, no dejes que te rompa el corazón amiga, Inuyasha puede ser muy voluntarioso.

- no te preocupes amiga, esta bien, cuídate.

- tu también, los invitaremos a comer cuando el departamento este más acomodado.

- no te preocupes, esta bien.

Aome colgó el teléfono y sonrió, su amiga Sango y Miroku siempre fueron muy seguros de lo que querían, seguramente les iría bien en su matrimonio. Fue entonces cuando vio una carta debajo de la puerta, tenía el sello de la escuela de arte, era para ella! Sus resultados… Lo abrió de inmediato y leyó la carta con cuidado.

¡Había sido aceptada!

Gritó de alegría cuando lo vio, entraría a la escuela en un mes, el material estaba ya en una lista, lo compraría después. Solo esperaba ver a Inuyasha para decirle lo de la escuela, seguramente estaría muy feliz por ella. Que emoción. Esta noche prepararía una cena especial para celebrar, lo mejor sería llamarle para decirle que no cenara fuera.

- Inuyasha – le dijo cuando reconoció su voz. – tengo buenas noticias, voy a hacer de cenar así que vayas a cenar fuera nee?

- ¿tiene que ser hoy? Tengo mucho trabajo

- por favor Inu, solo hoy – dijo Aome rogando. Inuyasha bufo

- bien, estaré hoy a las siete.

- bien!

Al colgar comenzó a preparar todo, los ingredientes, la receta, todo para que en la noche estuviera todo listo. La receta era un poco difícil pero si se esforzaba todo estaría bien. Comenzó a partir los vegetales , a poner hervir la carne, cuando el timbre sonó

Fue a abrir y se encontró con una amable mujer que vendía cosméticos. La atendió e incluso se vio tentada a comprar algunos, cuando de pronto se acordó de la carne y todo lo demás y regresó de prisa a la cocina. Aún era tiempo, estaba bien. La carne estaba a salvo. Sonrió y continuo cocinando.

…………………………………………

Definitivamente no estaba de buen humor, Kykio le había puesto de mal humor y toda la oficina lo resentía. Estaba impaciente, horriblemente irritable, y encima tenía que tratar con clientes importantes. Eso no fue ningún problema ya que el era un profesional y aunque trató a los clientes un poco seco al final cumplió con su trabajo.

Para cuando dieron las seis y media de la tarde salió de la oficina sin decir nada más, subió a su auto y a todo velocidad se dirigió al departamento, el tráfico no ayudó en nada, gritó un par de improperios a dos conductores.

Se estaciono bruscamente en su lugar, dio un portazo, sacó su saco y subió hasta su departamento. Al entrar notó el olor de carne, olía bien, no podía negarlo. Dejó el saco en el sofá y escuchó a Aome cantando en la cocina, sonrió al imaginársela y entró en la cocina.

- que linda novia tengo eh? – dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

- Inuyasha!... la cena esta casi lista sabes? – dijo mientras se quitaba el mandil dejando ver su vestido verde tan lindo, tan inocente…

- te ves tan linda así de ama de casa – dijo mientras la atraía hacía el sonriendo, le levantó el mentón, la vio profundamente y después la beso tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de su delicioso sabor.

- La cena – balbuceo Aome sonrojada

- tu eres mi cena – dijo el sonriendo viendo como ella se sonrojaba más.

- yo soy tu postre – dijo ella sonriendo – déjame mostrarte que tal me quedó.

- esta bien, vamos cariño - dijo el sonriendo.

De pronto todos los problemas del día desaparecieron, no encontraba las razones suficientes para molestarse, solo podía ver la radiante sonrisa de Aome, la deliciosa cena que estaba frente a el, el repentino ambiente hogareño que había tomado su departamento. Vio a Aome mientras servía la cena, se veía como una autentica ama de casa, sonriente, como su esposa.

La idea lo perturbo ¿desde cuando pensaba en Aome de esa manera? Ella le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, lo más sincera que podía, desde el fondo de su corazón. Le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso.

- gracias por estar conmigo Aome – dijo el y ella se sonrojo pero sonrió. – y no me mires así, de lo contrario no podré evitar saltarme hasta el postre.

- menso, vamos la cena se enfría.

La cena estuvo bien, no tan deliciosa como se veía, pero el sentimiento puesto en ella era lo que la hacía especial. Aome recogía los platos sonriendo aún, Inuyasha le ayudo también y pronto la mesa estuvo limpia. Inuyasha sonrió y acorralo a Aome entre la mesa y sus brazos, le besó las mejillas que estaban rojas, acarició su espalda baja, se acerco a ella con otras intenciones.

- Eres tan linda – dijo el mientras besaba su cuello – tuve un día pésimo, gracias a Dios estabas aquí…

- Inuyasha… yo tenía algo que decirte – dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello en forma tranquilizadora.

- hm

- entré a la escuela de arte

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó el mientras se recargaba en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

- si, es maravilloso no crees?

- cierto, estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo el sonriendo.

- mañana voy a ir a comprar mis materiales, ya sabes, estaba pensando en unos lápices especiales y…

- eres tan hermosa – dijo el besándola sonriendo. – me encanta cuando te entusiasmas así.

- ¿Por qué estuvo tu día mal? – preguntó ella sonriendo – dime.

- no quiero hablar de ello – dijo el mientras se perdía en el dulce aroma de Aome, en sus curvas, en sus largas piernas que ella rodeo con su cintura. – Aome, te amo.

Aome escuchó esto entre la agitación del momento. No dijo nada, besó su cuello, le desabrocho su camisa, se la quitó poco a poco, hasta dejarlo con el torso desnudo, el seguía apretándola debajo de ella, le quitó la ropa interior dejándola lista. Acarició la dulce piel, suave y blanca, tersa. Le besó cada uno de los senos encima del vestido y Aome gimió una y otra vez.

- Aome voy a darte todo de mi – dijo Inuyasha, después besó a Aome nuevamente y arremetió contra ella , volviéndose uno, un corazón.

Ambos estaban llegando al clímax cuando Aome gritó que lo amaba, Inuyasha se sintió tan completo, en paz. Nunca antes las cosas habían estado así, se sintió por primera vez en su casa como si estuviera en su casa, donde debería estar.

Se separo de ella y la vio sonrojada, despeinada, sonriendo. La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el sofá donde la recostó junto a el, acariciándole el cabello sintiendo su respiración que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. En esos momentos daba gracias a que Sango y Miroku no estuvieran en casa, podrían hacer el amor ahí y nadie los molestaría. Pero por ahora, así como estaba, así era perfecto.

- ¿me amas? – preguntó Aome en un susurro

- ¿no te lo acabo de decir?

- si pero es bueno escucharlo repítelo si?

- te amo Aome.

- yo también.

- ya lo sabía tonta – dijo Inuyasha riendo – tu fuiste quien me sedujo ¿recuerdas?

- ah si, cierto, es que no podía dejar escapar a un arquitecto tan guapo! - dijo ella riendo. Inuyasha le levantó el mentón y quedaron cara a cara.

- es cierto lo que dije Aome, voy a darte todo – le dijo. Aome tragó saliva ¿a que venía tanta seriedad de pronto?

- yo también te estoy dando todo pero estas algo raro…¿sucede algo?

- nada, solo quería que lo supieras, hoy…bueno hoy vi a Kykio.

Aome se tensó pero intento no enfadarse.

- fue a la oficina, con su amante, me molesto verla de nuevo, pero me di cuenta que yo… yo nunca ala ame como te amo a ti.

- Inuyasha…. – dijo Aome sonriendo

Esa noche Inuyasha no solo había hecho el amor con Aome, le había entregado su corazón, todo lo que el era, sin miedo a nada por que sabía que ella no sería como Kykio, ella era el amor de su vida.


	19. una pareja comun

Capitulo 19 " una pareja común"

Llevaba esperando al menos una hora, estaba en el centro comercial indicado, a la hora que se debía y llevaba ya una hora sentada en una cafetería esperando a que apareciera, o al menos hasta que le llamara… ¡maldito idiota! De haber sabido que no quería ir, o que no podría ella no lo hubiera propuesto, pero no, el siempre le decía que si y cuando no quería ir, esto era lo que sucedía…

FLASH BACK

Esa mañana era su día libre, quería usarlo para poder ir a comprar su material de la escuela de arte, tenía el dinero y sabía donde lo vendían, estaba sumamente emocionada por la idea de comenzar a planear sus clases y sus obras futuras.

Salió muy animada del baño, lista para desayunar cuando vio a Inuyasha sentado leyendo el periódico. Sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba para abrazarlo por la espalda y darle un dulce beso de buenos días.

- buenos días – le dijo mientras se servía café.

- buenos días, hoy estas muy animada eh?

- claro, hoy voy a ir a comprar mi material para las clases – anunció orgullosa

- ¿necesitas dinero? – preguntó Inuyasha tomando su café como si fuera algo normal. Aome se sintió extraña, esa pregunta había sido como si el la mantuviera cuando no era el caso.

- no, yo puedo comprarme los materiales sabes?

- si ya lo se – dijo el sonriendo – pero ayer te dije que te daría todo no? Tu solo pide Aome, no hay problema, quiero dártelo.

- yo no quiero que me mantengas – dijo ella algo sonrojada.

- bien , entendido – dijo el - ¿Quién va a ir contigo?

- voy a ir sola – dijo ella bebiendo más de su taza. Esta conversación estaba algo rara.

- ¿ah si? ¿y quien te va a ayudar con el material? – preguntó poniendo un codo sobre la mesa.

- puedo sola – dijo ella molesta

- no tienes que hacer todo sola.

- ¿bueno entonces que propones?

- te alcanzo en el centro comercial a las 5, soy tu novio no? Si no te ayudo en esto entonces quien? – y despues le dedico una de esas súper sonrisas.

FLASH BACK

Aome se puso de pie, dejo el dinero suficiente para pagar lo que había consumido y empezó a hacer sus compras. Hasta ese momento no necesitaba ayuda, eran cosas pequeñas sin gran peso pero las cosas del final de la lista eran las mas pesadas, las que se suponía que Inuyasha debería cargar. Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de hacer dos vueltas cuando una voz detrás suyo la distrajo.

- Dios Aome ¿Qué haces aquí con todo esto? – preguntó Kouga sonriendo.

- ah, Kouga ¿Cómo estas?

- bien, aquí salí del trabajo para distraerme un poco, ya sabes estaba un poco estresado y…bueno.

- si que bien, yo vine a comprar mi material para mis clases de arte

- ¿entraste a la escuela? ¡que gusto! – dijo sonriendo sinceramente

- si, pero el material es un poco pesado y…

- no hay problema yo te ayudo! – dijo y entonces cargo las cosas pesadas. Aome sonrió, era muy amable de su parte.

- gracias Kouga, me falta poco no te estaré distrayendo mucho.

- no te preocupes, siempre es un placer hacer cosas contigo

Y bien ahí se encontraba haciendo compras con Kouga, lo que se suponía que debería estar haciendo con Inuyasha. Y justo en ese momento como si lo hubiera convocado su celular sonó, vio el número y supo que era Inuyasha, no quiso contestar.

- ¿ molesta con alguien?

- ¿lo dices por que no quise contestar?

- pues, si, tu siempre eres algo mas tolerante.

- bueno, si pero ya se me pasará.

- la verdad es que pensé que estaría ese amigo tuyo contigo, Inuyasha, siempre esta contigo no?

- salimos juntos ¿recuerdas?

- ah si? – preguntó Kouga desconcertado.

- no recuerdo si ya te lo había dicho…

- caray, bueno de todos modos no debería estar aquí, en mi lugar?

- debería pero bueno como ya es director de la constructora aquí pues no lo puedo culpar.

- hey, si no podía no debió mandarte sola, esto realmente pesa ¿sabes?

- no quería pero…

- ¿te planto?

- bueno si es la primera vez… no creo que haya problema – dijo tratando de defenderlo.

- si tu lo dices…

………………….

Iba tarde, demasiado tarde a la cita que tenía con Aome en el centro comercial pero la junta para los nuevos proyectos había demorado demasiado y por más que quería terminarla temprano no podía, había otras cosas que tenía que atender y el trabajo se acumulaba poco a poco, apenas y se había podido salir temprano y para colmo se le había olvidado la hora y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya eran las 6.

Aome no contestaba el celular, ya era la tercera vez que marcaba y nada, ¿estaba enojada con el? Si era así entonces podía remediarlo, o al menos eso esperaba, pero si era algo más ¿y si le había pasado algo por traer materiales pesados? No creía que eso fuera pero de todos modos estaba sinceramente preocupado.

Estaciono el auto en un lugar del centro comercial, cerca de la puerta por supuesto y entró esperando encontrar a Aome. La tienda de arte estaba ya cerrada, bien, eso significaba que ella no estaba ahí pero entonces ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No sabía y eso le ponía nervioso, tenía que saber donde estaba.

Recorrió otra área del centro comercial hasta que la vio, estaba de pie viendo un escaparate, y junto a ella. Kouga.

No lo pensó, se acerco a paso decidido, sabía que no tenía por que enfadarse, el había llegado tarde, así que hacer una escena de celos estaba totalmente fuera de alcance así que puso una sonrisa totalmente forzada.

- hola- dijo. Aome volteo a verlo. Dios estaba enfadada – Aome mira lo siento la junta se alargo y….

- Kouga – dijo ella ignorándolo – gracias por todo, podrías… - dijo haciendo referencia los materiales que traía y a que los dejará con Inuyasha.

- ah claro – dijo el dejando los material en las manos de Inuyasha. Con las manos libres se acerco y le dio un abrazo a Aome. Inuyasha gruño. – fue un placer estar contigo.

- igual y de nuevo gracias – dijo Aome sonriendo.

Kouga se alejo y Aome cambió su mirada, ¿Cómo podía sonreír y después mostrar esa mirada llena de enojo? Era un misterio para el.

- Aome, de verdad lo intente yo…

- ya no tiene caso, mejor vamonos.

- ¿y que hacía ese aquí? – preguntó como si no estuviera enfadado. La verdad es que quería hacerlo pedacitos.

- me ayudo en ausencia de mi novio-

Auch eso había dolido.

- ya te dije que no pude llegar a tiempo – dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaban camino a la salida.

- si me di cuenta gracias.

- ¿y ya sabe de lo nuestro? – preguntó mientras echaba los materiales en la cajuela.

- por supuesto – contestó Aome

- eso espero, la verdad es que es realmente molesto – dijo Inuyasha mientras arrancaba el auto.

- ¿no esperas que lo deje de ver verdad? – preguntó Aome molesta.

- no, aunque me encantaría – dijo Inuyasha gruñendo. Se estaba conteniendo demasiado.

- a mi tampoco me gusta que ves a Kykio y de todos modos la ves no? – dijo Aome.

Bien había soportado bastante, se había intentado disculpar, este comentario fue el final de su poca paciencia.

- ¡la veo por que es un cliente! – gritó Inuyasha exasperado.

- y Kouga un amigo

- es diferente – gruño Inuyasha – el esta que se muere por ponerte la mano encima

- no todos buscan sexo Inuyasha! – gritó Aome.

- ¿Qué fue eso una indirecta? Déjame recordarte que hasta hace unos meses creí que era gay así que no me vengas con eso.

- ¿no me vas a decir que Kykio esta que se muere por meterse de nuevo contigo?

- ¿me crees imbécil para caer de nuevo?

- tiene muchos trucos!!! ¡me encantaría que la dejarás de ver!!!

- ¿y como crees que me siento yo con Kouga eh? – preguntó Inuyasha furioso. – creer que te quiere poner una mano encima…

- ¿desde cuando eres así de celoso? – preguntó Aome mirando de reojo a Inuyasha que intentaba contenerse.

- desde que se que eres mía – dijo Inuyasha suspirando – lo siento Aome, pero si pensabas engañarme con ese idiota estas muy equivocada.

Aome puso los ojos en blanco, no imaginaba que Inuyasha fuera tan celoso.

- por Dios yo nunca pensé eso! – dijo furiosa

- pues mas te vale!! – le gritó un poco más fuerte.

-no puedo creer que pienses eso de mi, llévame a casa por favor – pidió Aome aún algo seria. Inuyasha suspiro y asintió ya sin decir más.

Al llegar al departamento el ambiente aún era tenso, Inuyasha suspiro, las peleas en pareja eran normales pero el no estaba acostumbrado a ellas, ¿Qué hacer? Ya se había disculpado, y ella seguía molesta. Dejó sus cosas en el sillón y se fue directo a la cocina.

- ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó a Aome.

- no, gracias – dijo Aome cerrando la puerta del baño.

Se preparo algo de cenar, bien si Aome no quería comer no le importaba en lo absoluto. Prendió la televisión y comenzó a ver una película que ni siquiera era buena, pero no quería estar cerca de Aome, aún estaba un poco molesto.

………………………

Se sentía pésimo, maldito idiota ¿Quién se creía para decirle eso? Ella nunca lo engañaría, no era como Kykio, ni siquiera le gustaba Kouga de otra forma. ¿acaso era tan difícil confiar en ella? Solo había sido una pelea por que el no había llegado, si lo hubiera hecho ella no hubiera pedido ayuda, ¿Qué acaso esperaba que pospusiera todo si el no podía acompañarla? No podía hacer eso. Se recargo en la pared fría del baño e hizo lo único que deseba hacer en ese momento. Llorar.

…………………….

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño, hacía una hora que se había metido, no más por que la película ya se había terminado. Se levantó y después de llevar sus platos a la cocina se fue directamente al baño. Escuchó por detrás de la puerta y escuchó a Aome llorar. Su corazón se encogió al escucharla, era su culpa y el había estado viendo la televisión, como un insensible bruto como de los que se quejaba cuando creía que era gay, sin duda cada día dudaba más de que alguna vez hubiera sido gay. Tocó la puerta levemente y no contestó, así que entró al baño.

- Aome, discúlpame pero…- decía mientras entraba y entonces la vio sentada en el baño, estaba llorando, desnuda. ¿tanto la había lastimado?

Se acerco a ella sigiloso y abrió la puerta del baño y fue cuando percibió el agua fría.

- ¡vas a enfermar tonta! – dijo alarmado. Aome se levantó torpemente.

- déjame en paz – dijo. Inuyasha podía ver como temblaba, sin demora tomó una toalla y la envolvió en ella tratando de crearle calor.

- Dios estas helada – dijo el preocupado, los labios de Aome eran azules ahora ¿Qué idiotez le había cruzado por la cabeza? – tienes que cambiarte.

- puedo sola – dijo Aome aún molesta pero tenía mucho frío. Se había quedado ahí por que se le despejaban las ideas, no se había dado cuenta del cambio del agua, ahora se arrepentía.

Inuyasha la llevó a la habitación, la sentó en la cama y saco una sudadera y un pantalón. Le ayudó a ponérselos mientras veía como temblaba.

- tonta, nada merece que hagas esto – la reprendió – vas a enfermar.

- no, no te preocupes.

Más tarde Inuyasha se encontraba leyendo un libro de arquitectura para el trabajo, Aome estaba sentada en el sillón viendo una película, estaba muy callada y algo extraña, no había vuelto a decir nada, la pelea ya estaba zanjada, lo sabían pero Inuyasha la veía constantemente, estaba con los ojos cerrados, y algo sonrojada. Se acerco a ella y la toco de la frente, caliente, ardiendo.

- hace frió no? – dijo ella sonriendo débilmente. Inuyasha maldijo en voz baja mientras se quitaba la chamarra que traía y se la ponía a Aome.

- no Aome, tienes fiebre – dijo Inuyasha tomando el teléfono. – un "te lo dije" sería apropiado en esta situación.

- no te enfades – dijo Aome viéndolo algo gruñón.

El doctor no tardó mucho en llegar, Aome ya estaba en cama, con su pijama por supuesto ayudada por Inuyasha el cual estaba algo molesto pero aún así la atendía bien. Por supuesto era gripa, nada grave, solo tenía que cuidarse y quedarse en cama un día o dos, además debía llevar poca ropa, ligera, para que la fiebre bajara, Inuyasha y Aome ya habían pasado por eso antes, solo que antes el , bueno la situación era diferente.

Sabiendo sobre la situación Aome quiso facilitarle las cosas a Inuyasha, el no quería obligarla a hacer nada, nada de relaciones durante su enfermedad había dicho, quería que descansara lo más posible así que se puso un short pequeño y una blusa de tirantes que tenía, se metió en la cama y aunque se estaba muriendo de frió no se cubrió.

Poco tiempo después Inuyasha entró con un caldo y un té caliente.

- debes comer algo antes de que te duermas – dijo el mientras ponía la bandeja en las piernas de Aome.

- lamento no haberme cuidado más – dijo Aome apenada.

- solo cuídate eso es lo que puedes hacer – dijo Inuyasha – mañana veré si puedo faltar al trabajo. – completó mientras le ponía la mano en la frente, Aún tenía fiebre.

- voy a estar bien, me enfermo con facilidad de gripa – dijo ella sonriendo.

- si ya lo se pero… - dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

Aome lo jalo hacía ella, frente contra frente, Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados y Aome le acarició la mejilla.

- voy a estar bien.

- seguro.


	20. un angel cae esta noche

**Nota: Hola a todos bueno primero que nada gracias por leer el fic y bueno ya falta poco para el final, unos cuatro o cinco capítulos incluyendo ya el epilogo, se que el nudo de la historia era ver si Inu era gay o no, bueno es lógico que ya se resolvió jajaja pero bueno no es solo eso, yo me imagino que llevar una relación con alguien como Inu, y me refiero a su situación de soy o no soy gay pues ha de ser un poco mas difícil, además bueno quedan algunos temas por resolver, como Kykio y KoUGA COMO LA ESCUELA DE ARTE DE Aome y bueno…. Otra sorpresa que viene por ahí. Espero lleguen hasta el final y les guste el resto de la historia **

**Gracias por su apoyo!!! **

…………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 20 **** " un ángel cae esta noche" **

La fría brisa matutina soplaba fuertemente en las afueras del departamento, por estar en lo alto las corrientes de aire podían ser más fuertes si se dejaban las ventanas abiertas, era por eso que Inuyasha se había encargado de dejar la ventana cerrada para retener el aire caliente de la habitación. Por esta razón Aome se había quedado dormida hasta tarde, eran ya las diez de la mañana y a penas estaba despertando.

Al hacerlo un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llegó, le dolían las piernas y le ardía la nariz que seguramente estaba roja. Se sentó en la cama y vio una carta en la almohada junto a ella, la tomó y le costo un poco enfocar la vista.

_Buenos días Aome_

_Espero te encuentres mejor, llamé a la cafetería para que te disculparan por no ir, quédate en cama, solo por hoy. Te dejé algo de desayunar, solo caliéntalo. Espero estar para la comida contigo, de lo contrario pide algo a domicilio. _

_Cuídate _

_Inu _

Aome suspiro, odiaba quedarse sin hacer nada, sin trabajo, sin que hacer, nada de nada. Se volvió a recostar en la cama, su cabeza estaba que parecía explotar en cualquier momento. Finalmente se levantó, traía el mismo short y playera del día anterior, quería desayunar y tomarse unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Al entrar a la cocina vio la cafetera con algo de café, y en la tabla de la cocina, un emparedado, bien lo metería en el horno de microondas, un poco de café y estaría lista.

La verdad es que no podía quejarse, el emparedado estaba bien, el café también y quería ir a trabajar pero si lo hacía Inuyasha se enfadaría con ella y era lo que menos quería. Se quedaría en casa y tomaría las pastillas para mejorar tan pronto como le fuera posible.

……………………

El sonido del teléfono irrumpió en la oficina que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio. El director de la constructora estaba leyendo los proyectos que reemplazarían al último que el había cancelado. Era un proyecto importante, de un millonario llamado Naraku, unos complejos habitacionales, nadie sabía la verdadera razón, el boletín decía que no habían llegado a un acuerdo en el contrato pero la pelea que se vio en la oficina del director decía todo lo contrario. Esa mañana muy temprano el hombre de nombre Naraku había aparecido sonriente junto con la mujer de la vez anterior, entraron a la oficina y todo parecía bien, normal pero una hora más tarde se escuchó un grito del director, seguido de otros tantos de la mujer y finalmente del hombre millonario. Seguridad no tardó mucho en acudir, pero según Joe, el jefe de seguridad cuando entraron el cliente ya estaba tirado en el piso con tremendo golpe en la mandíbula, la mujer con el cabello revuelto y junto a su amante. En cambio el director los veía desde arriba con una mirada prepotente y altiva. Joe nunca había visto a su jefe así, siempre era serio y exigente, pero nunca altivo, ni prepotente.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – preguntó Suri la secretaria de Inuyasha – el director se ve molesto aún.

- yo creo que tenía un lío con la mujer de ese hombre – dijo Kurama un contador que estaba esperando ver a Inuyasha

- no lo creo, según se el director esta viviendo con su novia – dijo Suri pensativa – Joe dijo que la mujer tenía el cabello revuelto, quizás y el señor Taisho se lo jalo.

- no seas infantil, el nunca haría eso, lo que si se es que le dio tremendo golpe al tipo, lo vi cuando salía y tenía el pómulo hinchado.

- nunca me lo imagine como un hombre violento – dijo Suri viendo hacía la oficina cerrada como si ahí estuviera el dueño de sus sueños.

- por que tu lo idolatras – dijo Kurama – la mayoría de las mujeres en la compañía lo hacen.

- no es verdad – dijo la secretaria ruborizándose – el jefe es muy atractivo y tiene una personalidad atrayente…

- Suri me hace el favor de dejar de cotillear por ahí – dijo Inuyasha que recién salía de la oficina. La secretaria se sonrojo y bajo la vista dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

- el señor Kurama lo esta esperando – dijo en voz baja. Inuyasha vio al contador de una forma extraña en el y asintió.

- pase – dijo dando a entender que es una orden y no una amable petición.

El contador pasó y se sentó en una silla de cuero enfrente del gran escritorio del director. Vio la mesa de junto, una mesa de trabajo propia de arquitectos con un montón de planos revueltos. Vio nuevamente al jefe, tenía la mirada dura y algo fría, seguramente el incidente de la mañana aún lo perturbaba.

- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha suspirando.

- le traigo algunos balances del proyecto que cancelo, me dijo que se los trajera para que los estudiara.

´- cierto, muchas gracias – dijo Inuyasha dejando los balances en la mesa.

- señor, si me permite decirle creo que debería tomarse un descanso no se ve muy bien – dijo el contador.

- no, quiero salir temprano, manda a llamar al vicepresidente tengo asuntos pendientes que hablar con el – dijo Inuyasha – puedes retirarte.

Tenía demasiado trabajo, y no pensaba salir temprano, encargaría algunas cosas al vicepresidente pero no sería suficiente. Quizás debería llamarle y avisarle. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número. La voz gangosa de Aome y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo sigues?

- igual ¿no lo notas en mi voz?

- si, solo quería ser cortés.

- que amable de tu parte ¿Cómo va tu día?

- mal, tengo mucho trabajo, cancele un proyecto importante y bueno… la verdad no creo poder ir a verte en la comida, tengo que ir a una junta como a las cuatro y no puedo posponerla además tengo que ir en transporte público, el tráfico es demasiado y el metro es mucho mejor, aunque tengo que tomar un camión pero solo es una cuadra.

- ah ya veo, bueno, no te preocupes, esta bien, quizás venga Sango – dijo Aome. Inuyasha suspiro.

- esta bien, cuídate

Todo arreglado, se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que Sango iría a verla, podría concentrarse en su junta.

……………………

Bueno, tenía entonces que pedir comida para la casa. Buscó el menú de un restaurante de comida china que tenía por ahí, pediría algo y esperaría a Sango, dijo que tal vez iría a visitarla, pero no sabía con certeza a que hora. Finalmente encontró el menú debajo de unos papales viejos. Cogió el teléfono y pidió uno de los menús.

Eran las tres, para las tres y cuarto a mas tardar tres y media estaría comiendo.

……………………

Las cuatro y apenas el timbre sonaba. Aome se puso una camisa que estaba en el sillón, al parecer era de Inuyasha, no le importo. El repartidor era un joven que venía algo cansado. Le tomó la comida y le pagó.

- lo lamento señorita – dijo el joven – lo que sucede es que hubo un accidente y hay mucho tráfico

- ¿accidente en donde?

- al parecer fue en el metro - dijo el joven guardando el dinero – los policías están ayudando con los heridos y bueno ya sabe usted como se ponen las cosas.

- si… gracias.

El metro… pensó Aome, se quitó la camisa que traía y dejo la comida en la mesa. Inuyasha había dicho que tenía que ir en metro, su junta era a las 4. ¿estaría en el metro? ¿le habría tocado el accidente? ¿Qué tan grave había sido?

Sin poder contenerse fue a encender la televisión en las noticias. Una imagen de patrullas estacionadas estaba en las noticias.

" _el accidente ocurrió hace menos de quince minutos, los policías están auxiliando a los heridos, se sabe que al momento hay algunos desaparecidos entre los escombros, se piensa que podría haber algunos muertos… les estaremos informando" _

¿muertos? ¿heridos? El corazón le latía a mil por hora, Inuyasha debería haber estado en el metro, a esa hora. Ni siquiera lo pensó, salió del departamento corriendo. Cerró la puerta tras el y bajo las escaleras como pudo. Lo único que pensaba era en Inuyasha, en su seguridad, en que debería estar bien.

Había mucha gente en la calle, al parecer la noticia del accidente en el metro se había esparcido. Se hacía paso a empujones, tenía que llegar a la estación donde Inuyasha iba a estar. Sintió un pisotón en su pie derecho, no le dio tiempo de ver quien había sido y la verdad no le importo, quería ver a Inuyasha.

" debes estar bien Inuyasha, por favor que este bien, Dios…" pensaba mientras luchaba por hacerse paso y contener las lágrimas que querían salir. La desesperación no era buena en esos momentos. Si caía en ella entonces perdería la razón, de tan solo pensar que Inuyasha estaba en la lista de heridos o peor en la de muertos.

Chocó con alguien, no vio quien era, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, solo le trato de hacer a un lado pero el hombre se negaba, la tomó de los hombros y ella se obligo a verlo. Era Kouga.

- Aome ¿Qué sucede?

- Inuyasha – dijo ella tratando de normalizar su respiración. Le era imposible.

- ¿Qué sucede con el?

- estaba en el metro cuando sucedió el accidente… tengo que verlo – dijo dejando escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Kouga le abrazó y le acarició el cabello.

- estará bien, pero mira Aome como vienes – dijo al verla con la blusa, el pequeño short y los tenis bajos. Se quitó la camisa que traía arriba quedándose solo con una playera sin mangas y se la puso a Aome. – vamos a verlo si?

Aome solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y se dejo guiar por Kouga. Mientras más avanzaban más gente había y menos posibilidades de ver. Kouga con su cuerpo corpulento y su gran estatura le ayudaba a pasar más allá de donde la gente común no podía pasar. Ella se paraba en sus puntas para ver si Inuyasha estaba , si podía verlo.

- ¡déjenme pasar maldita sea! – gritó Kouga. Aome solo se refugiaba en los brazos de Kouga mientras le hacía paso.

Finalmente llegaron hasta donde la barda de policías, Kouga tomó a un hombre de la muñeca.

- tengo un amigo que iba en metro al parecer ¿Cómo puedo saber si….

- tenemos trabajo joven, encontramos un vagón con demasiados heridos…

Las palabras del hombre entraron en la mente de Aome, ¿muchos heridos? Se sintió desfallecer. No supo más lo que el policía decía, solo supo que Kouga la apartó de la gente y la llevó hasta la entrada de una cafetería o alguna tienda. Aome se secó las lágrimas pero se negaban en detenerse. Kouga la abrazó y ella se soltó a llorar.

- tenemos que ir a la estación de policía mas cercana – dijo Kouga al oído de Aome, ella solo asintió y se aferró a la espalda de Kouga, quería sentir algo de consuelo, quería ver a Inuyasha.

- Aome – dijo una tercera voz que Aome pudo reconocer a pesar del alboroto. Inuyasha. Se separó de Kouga y se secó las lágrimas, ahí estaba, algo desaliñado, viéndola.

- ¡Inuyasha! – dijo ella caminando hacía el.

Pero lo único que podía ver Inuyasha era el abrazo entre Aome y Kouga, ella usando la camisa su camisa, con el pelo despeinado, como si hubiera salido de la cama de un hombre. Recordó instantáneamente su engaño con Kykio, ese dolor, no podía creer que Aome estuviera con ese idiota, sintió tanta furia, tanto dolor… Sin importar que estuvieran rodeados de gente le gritó.

- ¡maldita! ¡te revuelcas con este imbécil!

- Inuyasha? – preguntó Aome desconcertada mientras se acercaba. Intento abrazarlo pero el le quitó las manos de su cintura.

- no me toques! – le gritó.

Y entonces se dio la media vuelta, si se quedaba podría hacer alguna tontería. Comenzó a caminar por donde había menos gente, se hacía paso tratándose se alejarse lo más posible de Aome.

¡ Lo había malinterpretado! Ella estaba afectada por pensar en el, en esos momentos solo quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo feliz que estaba por que el por alguna razón estaba sano y salvo. Corrió detrás del, le llamaba a gritos para que se detuviera pero el no lo hacía.

¡ no se rendiría! Ya no veía nada más, solo a Inuyasha y su espalda alejándose. Vio que giró a la derecha y ella lo hizo también, le faltaba poco para alcanzarle y entonces escuchó un fuerte ruido, se detuvo por el fuerte sonido. Ya era tarde, vio las luces del auto detenerse, tratando de frenar para no atropellarla pero fue tarde.

Escuchó las llantas de un auto rechinido de las llantas, después hubo gritos de la gente, no iba a voltear por temor a ser alcanzado por Aome pero la curiosidad le ganó, regresó en sus pasos y se asomó por encima de las cabezas de las personas, y entonces vio un cuerpo tirado en el pavimento, esas piernas, ese short… el corazón le latía con fuerza, se obligo a ver a la cara a la víctima y no era nada más que Aome.

Se abrió paso entre la bola de gente, sus manos le temblaban, su respiración era entrecortada. Se agacho para estar con ella, sabía que no debía de tocarla, pero había sangre saliendo de alguna parte del cuerpo de Aome.

Las lágrimas salían ya sin cesar, era su culpa, nadie más había sido el culpable, ella lo seguía, le llamaba y no se había detenido, si tan solo hubiera sido más considerado…

- Aome – dijo el entre sollozos – Aome contesta… ¡alguien ayúdeme! Una ambulancia!!!


	21. la vida sin ti

**Capitulo 21 ****" la vida sin ti" **

La cruda realidad lo golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras más tiempo pasaba más se daba cuenta de que Aome estaba pérdida por culpa suya en una inconciencia de la que no lograba despertar. Lo sabía perfectamente pero no lo aceptaba ante nadie, no quería decirlo en voz alta por que eso significaría que era verdad.

Se levantó de la cama como usualmente lo hacía, se quedaba acostado aunque no pudiera dormir, solo lograba conciliar el sueño unas cuatro horas diarias, pero desde el accidente así había sido, solo veía el cuerpo de Aome, su sangre en sus manos, no, el sueño había pasado a ser simplemente una horrible necesidad en lugar del placer que era antes.

Eligió el primer traje que vio y se metió a bañar. Durante todo este tiempo había adoptado la costumbre de encender la televisión en cualquier canal solo para escuchar algo de ruido en el departamento. Desde hacía seis meses ningún otro habitante más que el había dormido ahí, no quería rentar ninguna habitación, no quería tener más compañía que no fuera Aome, además debían ser del agrado de Aome por que cuando volviera en si debería estar de acuerdo con los inquilinos.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café y un pan tostado, el comer era también únicamente una necesidad que algunas veces no cubría como debería. Había bajado algunos kilos esos últimos meses, sin querer realmente. Su cuerpo había pasado de ser corpulento, con masa muscular para ser modelo a un cuerpo esbelto, delgado, como para ser jinete de caballos de carreras. Su salud estaba perfectamente , su familia por supuesto no pensaba lo mismo. Su padre o su hermano lo visitaban dos veces al mes, esas dos veces, su madre iba con ellos, se encargaban de ver algunos asuntos de la constructora y de hacerle algunos comentarios, claro que todo era por que creían que en cualquier momento tomaría la iniciativa de quedarse sin vida, pero no era así, tenía una deuda pendiente con Aome, no podía dejar este mundo así.

Sin darse cuenta dieron las siete y salió apurado del departamento. Hoy como martes tenía que llegar más temprano a la oficina para poder salir más temprano e ir a con Aome al hospital. No se perdonaba cuando no podía asistir.

Llegó como de costumbre a la oficina más temprano que todos, no estaba ni su secretaria ni nadie más. Entró tranquilo a su oficina y dejo los papeles en el escritorio. Vio entonces la foto de Aome encima. Estaba sonriendo, para el. Estaba casi seguro que esa sonrisa no la volvería a ver, por lo menos no dirigida a el, cuando Aome despertara, por que estaba convencido que lo haría, iba a irse de su lado, ¿y quien podía culparla? La había tratado como basura cuando lo único que ella quería era comprobar que el estaba con vida. Aún recordaba bien esa tarde, nunca en su vida tuvo más emociones que aquel día.

Justamente después del accidente, cuando Aome estaba ya en la ambulancia Kouga llegó, le preguntó que había pasado y el contestó como un autómata, enseguida recibió un excelente derechazo del chico y la verdad de lo que había sucedido. En esos momentos se sintió tan mal, tan poca cosa que si considero seriamente el buscar la salida más fácil. Incluso había pensado que si lo hacía discretamente nadie se daría cuenta debido a la fuerte conmoción por el accidente en metro que había, lo tomarían como una víctima más. Pero Kouga lo había hecho reaccionar, " ni se te ocurra escapar , tienes una deuda con ella" le había dicho, y el lo había aceptado.

Esa misma noche, ahí en la sala de espera del hospital había tomado la resolución de vivir para hacer feliz a Aome. No importaba si ella quería irse de su lado, el se lo permitiría, la dejaría rehacer su vida con alguien más, y le daría todo para que ella viviera bien, si quería la mejor universidad, el se la costearía, ¿una casa?, el podría dársela. Todo para que ella viviera feliz, para que pudiera cubrir esa deuda con ella.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Suri, su secretaria que entraba con su té matutino. Lo vio y le sonrió, el solo asintió con la cabeza, hace tanto que no sonreía que ya no le resultaba familiar el hacerlo.

- hoy se le ve más cansado – le dijo Suri preocupada. Inuyasha agradecía la preocupación de sus empleados que al parecer desde lo del accidente se encargaban más de su salud como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

- no es nada, gracias Suri – dijo Inuyasha girando su silla para no verla.

- le recuerdo que su padre llegará en cualquier momento – le dijo y el solo asintió.

Su padre llegó media hora despues, ataviado con unos planos y su portafolio inseparable. Se sentó después de abrazar a Inuyasha calurosamente. Lo vio ceñudo y lo examino con la mirada.

- has bajado de peso desde la última vez?

- no, es el traje que me hace ver más delgado – dijo Inuyasha serio. Su padre por supuesto que no le creyó.

- ya veo, te traigo unos nuevos planos, espero los podamos revisar hoy – le dijo su padre sonriendo. Inuyasha vio los planos, eran muchos, se tardarían todo el día, lo mejor era dividir el trabajo en dos sesiones.

- podemos ver una parte hoy – dijo

- ¿ tienes otro compromiso?

- es martes – dijo Inuyasha como si eso respondiera todo pero después añadió. – tengo que ver a Aome, le prometí leerle el nuevo libro sobre arte contemporánea que salió.

- Inuyasha – dijo su padre en un tono cansado abandonando toda fachada de buen humor – deberías considerar seriamente lo que te propuso el doctor.

Si, recordaba bien esa propuesta de hace dos semanas. Había sido un jueves, leía al parecer una novela romántica cuando el doctor encargado de la salud de Aome había entrado. Traía el expediente de Aome en las manos y encontraba difícil el comenzar la plática. Desde ese instante Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Le había propuesto el desconectar a Aome, le dijo que le convenía por su bolsillo, su estabilidad económica, claro que esto no le convenció, su estabilidad económica era su problema, quería a Aome en el mejor lugar de la ciudad. El tenía todos los derechos sobre ella al pagar la cuenta del hospital por lo que las decisiones familiares le tenían sin cuidado. No podía dejar morir a Aome.

- ya quedo zanjada esa cuestión – dijo tranquilamente – ya dije que no.

- pero hijo…

- padre, ¿tienes prisa por esos proyectos no es así? ¿Por qué no comenzamos de una buena vez?

El padre de Inuyasha se resignó a hacerle caso a su hijo, por lo menos ahora seguía con su vida normal. Cuando había sucedido lo del accidente Inuyasha era una persona desconocida para el y su familia, era un manojo de emociones a punto de estallar y la compañía había sido abandonada por su parte. Al parecer las necesidades económicas para mantener a Aome en el hospital le había hecho volver al trabajo y poco a poco a algunas actividades normales. Lo cierto era que no sabía que sucedería con su hijo cuando Aome muriera, tenía tanto miedo de esto que prefería no pensarlo aunque eso significara posponer el asunto.

Revisaron los planos hasta que dieron las cinco de la tarde, para ese entonces Inuyasha ya estaba un poco impaciente y malhumorado, su padre reconoció que quizás no era buen momento para seguir con la revisión y quedaron en seguir con el trabajo el día siguiente.

Sin demora alguna Inuyasha salió de la oficina con algo de trabajo pero mas tranquilo. Llevaba ya el libro que quería leer para Aome y unas cuantas cosas que ella necesitaba, según la enfermera Gaby, la encargada de Aome le hacía falta ya jabón, shampoo, y le llevaba un peine nuevo y una bata nueva, rosa esta vez.

Al llegar al hospital Inuyasha estacionó su auto en un lugar con sombra cerca de la puerta de entrada. Saludo a la recepcionista, su nombre era Haruhi y era buena persona, siempre amable, siempre dispuesta a informarle a las personas donde estaban sus familiares.

Había sido de mucha ayuda en sus primeras visitas, por que Aome era víctima de varios análisis por lo que la cambiaban constantemente de habitación. Era un caos por lo que siempre tenía que preguntar donde estaba Aome ese día. Para obtener información más fácil había dicho que era su prometido, nadie lo dudo después de sus constantes visitas, incluso la familia de Aome le había dicho que esperaban eso. Claro que cuando despertará Aome decidiría ella si quería seguir con eso de ser prometidos y casarse o no.

Llegó al tercer piso donde se encontraba Aome, en la sala de espera vio a la señora Higurashi, estaba sin duda saliendo de la habitación de su hija, Sota iba con ella. Al verlo la señora sonrió y Sota solo se le quedo viendo, serio.

- buenas tares señora – dijo Inuyasha. La madre de Aome le saludó de vuelta

- buen día Inuyasha – dijo la mujer. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- bien, vengo a ver a Aome – dijo el mostrando un libro – creo que le gustará.

- hablando de eso, creo que debemos hablar – dijo la mujer. Su aspecto era triste, desolado.

- ¿es acerca de la petición del doctor? – inquirió Inuyasha

- así es, yo creo que…

- no se desconectará – sentenció Inuyasha antes que la señora dijera algo más – seguiré pagando los gastos del hospital.

- Inuyasha…- no sabía si la señora estaba aliviada o enfadada pero Inuyasha no cambiaría de opinión.

- con su permiso.

Dejó a la madre de la chica en el pasillo y entró a la habitación de Aome. Estaba tan silenciosa como siempre, la luz del sol de la tarde entraba por las ventanas calentando el cuarto poco a poco. El sofá que usualmente usaba estaba cerca de la cama y Aome, tan linda como siempre, algo pálida, delgada y con una mirada en paz. Se acerco y se sentó junto a ella, le tomó de la mano y se la besó.

- traje un libro que te gustaría Aome – dijo abriendo el libro que traía en la mano. – te lo voy a leer.

Comenzó a leer, no se detenía trataba de que sus palabras fueran claras para que ella las entendiera desde donde estaba. Se aflojo la corbata poco a poco y vio a Aome con dulzura.

Detuvo la lectura, ya no quería leerle, quería estar con ella, viva, con ella hablando, abrazándole, ¿Por qué no despertaba? Se llevó la palma de mano a su frente y cerró los ojos.

" despierta Aome, regresa a mi" pensaba una y otra vez, como si fuera un rezo con el cual Aome podría despertar y amarla de nuevo.

Pero sabía que no era tan fácil, el había sido un estúpido, marcado por la desconfianza de un engaño anterior creyó que ella lo engañaba de nuevo, pero claro no vio la cara de preocupación, el sudor de su frente causado por la fiebre y el esfuerzo que había hecho, la acusó, la insultó y aún así ella lo siguió, y le llamó varias veces, el había estado tentado a voltear pero su orgullo se lo negó, y el destino lo había castigado quitándosela.

Pero no era justo, el castigado debió ser el, el atropellado debería ser el, esa cama, ese cuarto, todo debería ser de el, y no se arrepentiría de sus palabras si algún día las cosas se revertían, el lo aceptaría con gusto por que se lo merecía.

- Dios, castígame a mi pero regresa a Aome – dijo en voz alta.

- la vida no te alcanzará para remediar el mal que le hiciste – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Inuyasha sabía que era Sango.

Desde el accidente le había tomado rabia, saber que el la había rechazado y que por su culpa Aome estaba en la cama la había llevado a odiarlo, o al menos eso pensaba el pero no le respondería, ni siquiera peleaba con ella por que cada una de las acusaciones el se las reprochaba todos los días.

- me voy, entraré cuando hayas terminado – dijo Inuyasha levantándose.

- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? ¿por culpa?

- Aome es importante para mi – dijo Inuyasha – es el amor de mi vida.

- pues …

- ahórrate tus reproches diarios, me los se de memoria.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital, la comida era buena para ser de hospital y no había comido mucho.

Al entrar vio a Miroku tomando un café con aire pensativo. Se sentó frente a el y pidió algo de comer.

- vaya, pensé que te encontrarías con Aome- dijo su amigo sonriendo.

- estaba pero prefiero dejar a tu mujer sola con ella – dijo Inuyasha

- lamento la actitud de Sango de verdad – dijo Miroku apenado – he tratado de hablar con ella pero no entiende de razones.

- esta bien, la entiendo.

- por otro lado estoy preocupado por ti, estas más flaco que antes ¿comes bien?, no que pregunta, por supuesto que no lo haces, Inuyasha, amigo, deberías de seguir con tu vida, durante estos seis meses has estado como en pausa…

- es que nadie lo entiende Miroku, Aome es mi vida, si ella esta aquí entonces mi vida sigue aquí – dijo Inuyasha serio.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué harás si Aome no despierta?

- no lo digas Miroku, ella lo hará – dijo con total convicción .

- espero que por tu bien así sea.

- bien, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu matrimonio?

- perfecto, el problema es que con el embarazo de Sango los gastos son fuertes, ya sabes, estoy considerando tomar otro trabajo.

- pero eso te quitaría el tiempo con ella

- si pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

- puedo…

- ni lo pienses – dijo Miroku – ya tengo suficiente con como te trata como para deberte dinero también, ya pensaré como salir de esta.

- como quieras.

La plática termino amigablemente, Inuyasha estaba seguro que Sango sería una madre excelente, no tenía dudas, quería la felicidad para sus amigos, si el no era feliz por lo menos sus familiares y amigos podrían serlo, el se encargaría de ello.


	22. continuando con mi vida

**Capitulo 22**** " continuando con mi vida" **

La pestilencia que había en la habitación era terrible, era obvio que el huésped había abusado del alcohol y del cigarro sin abrir ni una ventana. La mucama entró conteniendo el aire para no oler nada, había ropa tirada, la televisión estaba encendida, la cama deshecha, era una habitación tan sucia que quiso dejar el cuarto así pero no podía, así que avanzó hacía el interior cuando vio al cuerpo del huésped en la alfombra. Corrió a ver sus signos vitales, debería estar vivo, si, así era, solo estaba inconciente. Suspiro aliviada , se acerco al teléfono y marcó la administración para que llamarán una ambulancia. Mientras tanto le hecho agua en el rostro, pudo distinguir que era un hombre joven y guapo ¿Qué razones tendría un hombre así para no querer estar conciente?

El hombre poco a poco abrió los ojos tosiendo un poco. La mucama pudo ver sus maravillosos ojos ámbar y vio el dolor en ellos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó desorientado. La mucama lo ayudó a levantarse.

- esta en el hotel señor – dijo ella.

- ah… ya recuerdo – dijo el sosteniendo la cabeza con la mano derecha, sus palabras aún eran confusas y seguramente el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. - ¿Qué día es?

¡Jesús! No sabía ni que día era. La mucama sonrió apenada.

- viernes señor – dijo ella pensando que seguramente tenía alguna cita. Mas no previno la violenta reacción del hombre. Se levantó desesperado como si acabara de recordar algo de vida o muerte.

- ¡tengo que verla! – dijo como si hablará para si mismo. Andaba por toda la habitación recogiendo ropa y la echaba a la cama. – no fui el martes, ni el jueves…

- señor…- dijo ella preocupada…

- ¿quiere hacerme un favor? ¿puede venir en media hora?

- si por supuesto.

La mujer se fue algo desorientada.

No podía creer que se hubiera perdido en la inconciencia del alcohol durante dos días, tendría que haber regresado el jueves para así poder ver a Aome, pero ese maldito viaje de negocios, el sabía que no podía alejarse de su ambiente, no estaba listo, solo le provocaba más dolor el estar lejos de ella.

La vergüenza llegó de repente y lo motivó a empacar tan rápido como podía, en menos de quince minutos tenía todo guardado, las botellas en una bolsa negra y solo tuvo que darse un baño rápido para verse presentable y regresar en el primer vuelo.

Cuando la mujer entró en la habitación el cambio en el hombre fue notable, su ropa estaba limpia, aún tenía barba de dos días pero con su aspecto limpio le daba un look sexy, su estilo era formal, y aunque tenía ojeras y una cara de cansancio no podía negar que era el hombre mas apuesto que hubiera visto.

- ah lamento mi comportamiento de hace unas horas – dijo Inuyasha sin tomarse el tiempo de ver a la mujer a los ojos. – la habitación esta lo mas presentable que puedo ofrecer, me pregunto si podrían conseguirme boletos de avión para el primer vuelo a Houston.

- por supuesto señor, seguramente necesita comer algo mientras nosotros nos encargamos.

- gracias.

Inuyasha agradeció haberse alojado en un hotel de cinco estrellas, era el lujo de poder pagar a las demás personas para que te trataran con consideración a pesar de que no se lo merecía.

………………………………

Tenía que dejar de pensar en la inminente muerte de su hija, el verla ahí en la cama, sin moverse, era tan desagradable, tan desesperante, afortunadamente no tenía que preocuparse por los gastos del hospital, lo único ahora en su mente era el tener que pensar en que su hija no se recuperaría. Y lo peor era que Inuyasha, quedaría destrozado, y eso era algo que no quería, ese chico de verdad amaba a su hija.

Vio la cama y puso las manos encima de la mano de Aome.

- haz un esfuerzo y no nos rompas el corazón – le susurro.

Iba a marcharse cuando sintió un apretón en su dedo, pensó que era una alucinación suya, pero volvió a ocurrir, volvió la vista y vio a su hija abriendo los ojos milagrosamente.

………………………..

Había tanto tráfico como recordaba desde que se había ido, quería llegar primero al hospital para arreglar las cuestiones de pago del mes y dejar algunos regalos que traía para Aome. Odiaba tener que salir de viaje, no estaba preparado y ya lo sabía. El dolor de cabeza que sentía era enorme, el ruido de los carros a un lado insoportable y bueno… quería ya llegar a la seguridad del cuarto de Hospital de Aome.

Cuando llegó al hospital pidió el mismo cuarto de Aome, pero la recepcionista estaba de un humor inusual.

- ¡señor Inuyasha! – exclamó sonriendo como si le guardara una sorpresa. - ¡que bueno que regresó!

- si bueno solo fueron unos días – dijo el extrañado.

- si algunas veces un día puede ser la diferencia. – dijo sonriendo - ¿Por qué no pasa de inmediato al cuarto de Aome? Arreglaremos las cuestiones de pago después.

- bueno que amable, gracias.

Que extraño, bueno de todos modos no se iría de ahí sin pagar, ya le tenían confianza y hacía ya unos meses que no se atrasaba con el pago. Al llegar al área de cuartos vio al hermano de Aome y a su abuelo afuera de la habitación. El pequeño usualmente triste y meditabundo estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y el abuelo también. Que extraño.

- Inuyasha! – le saludo el pequeño saltando sobre el. Esto fue más raro, el hermano de Aome generalmente se mostraba reservado con el. Inuyasha dejó todo para poder cargar el niño. – Inuyasha mi hermana despertó!

No podía creerlo, Aome estaba despierta, finalmente. Tuvo que bajar al pequeño por que sus piernas parecían solo poder sostenerlo a el con dificultad. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se llevó las manos a la sien, el dolor de cabeza estaba presente pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, se sintió mareado de repente y tenía que tener un apoyo.

- ¡debes verla Inuyasha! – dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

- ¿tu madre esta…

- si con ella!

Inuyasha suspiro, vería finalmente a Aome, despierta, esos ojos avellana estarían de nuevo abiertos para el, viéndolo, sonriendo. De pronto el valor le faltaba, ¿lo odiaría? ¿le reclamaría por haberle causado el accidente? Aguantaría todo, trataría.

Tocó la puerta y la voz de la madre de Aome dijo un pase, Inuyasha abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Aome despierta, sus ojos analizaban todo, escaneaban todo y cuando el entró y su mirada se encontró enseguida se le llenaron de lágrimas. Inuyasha sintió las ganas de calmarle esa tristeza, de hacer que dejará de llorar.

Y contra todo pronóstico que tenía cruzo la habitación en un par de zancadas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Aome, le acarició la cabeza, el cabello y la abrazo. Aome se aferro a el con fuerza dejando caer sus lágrimas. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si fuera una reconciliación por la última pelea, el mundo desapareció fuera de ellos, solo necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro para poder entender que estaban juntos finalmente.

- ya no llores, todo esta bien – dijo Inuyasha para calmarle. Aome pronto dejo de llorar, y dejo de recargarse en el, lo vio a la cara y le sonrió. Inuyasha se sintió vivo inmediatamente.

- te extrañe tanto te juro que entre Kouga y yo…

- shhh – dijo Inuyasha besándole la frente – todo paso ya.

- el doctor tiene que revisarle – dijo una enfermera al entrar. Inuyasha dio gracias al cielo por que tenía la impresión que el mismo quería llorar.

Salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, al cerrar la puerta se recargo en la pared, se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, quería darle gracias a todos y al mundo por devolverle a la razón de su existir. Pero no pudo articular palabra, se desmayó unos segundos después.

……………………………..

Le habían dicho que llevaba seis meses en coma, le dolió saber que su vida se había visto interrumpida por ese periodo, que tantas cosas pudieron pasar y ella no lo sabía, que no había participado… se sentía inquieta, curiosa de saber que es lo que faltaba de saber… su madre no quería decir mucho, le recomendaron que todo debería ser poco a poco, enterarse de las cosas con el paso de los días. Pero es que ella quería saber todo ya. Inuyasha la visitaba frecuentemente? ¿ o eran solo visitas obligadas? ¿ se había casado?

El doctor entró en la habitación y sonrió, su madre enseguida se puso de pie.

- doctor ¿Cómo sigue el joven Inuyasha?

¿Inuyasha estaba herido? ¿enfermo?

- ¿Qué le paso a Inuyasha? – preguntó Aome preocupada.

- no se preocupe señorita, el joven tuvo un cuadro de agotamiento, al parecer no se había cuidado lo suficientemente bien y sumado a la fuerte impresión de la noticia no le hizo muy bien pero se esta recuperando y luchando por entrar a este cuarto.

Aome se quedo mas tranquila, seguramente tendría a Inuyasha en el cuarto en poco tiempo, como era de impaciente y de gruñón…

- bien, tendrá que permanecer un tiempo para hacerle análisis, pero si todo va bien menos de una semana podrá salir – dijo el doctor – lo lamentable es que las enfermeras seguramente extrañarán al joven Inuyasha, de hecho estoy seguro que dos o tres estaban enamoradas de el…

- ¿ venía seguido? – preguntó Aome sorprendida

- ogh si, dos o tres veces a la semana – dijo el doctor como si fuera algo de lo más natural. – sin falta.

Un fuerte alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, no se había olvidado de ella. Aunque no tenía por que pasarse su vida ahí en el hospital pero eso hablaba muy bien de el, le era fiel, o al menos eso parecía.

- le debemos tanto – dijo su madre sonriendo – ha sido tan amable hija… no lo dejes ir.

- madre…

- es la verdad Aome.

¿Qué tanto había hecho Inuyasha en su ausencia? Aome estaba impresionada por la buena impresión que tenían todos de Inuyasha, tenía que saber que había pasado, había tantas cosas que saber…

………………………

No necesitaba sentirse mejor que de lo que estaba ahora, necesitaba ver a Aome, se puso de pie, acababa de vestirse y aún se sentía un poco mareado, ya se le pasaría, serían los efectos de la medicina. Salió de su habitación y recorrió el pasillo lento pero seguro.

Llegó a la habitación de Aome, todo estaba oscuro, había pocas veces que tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella de noche, ahora estaba dormida, se veía como si nunca hubiera despertado, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Se sentó en el sofá que daba a la cama para verla dormir.

De pronto escuchó como hablaba, se levantó para ver que sucedía, estaba hablando en sueños, lo llamaba. Sonrió al escucharla, decir su nombre, escucharla… era todo un placer, no se lo merecía, pero ahí estaba, dispuesto a darle todo lo que podía y debía.

Estaba más tranquilo, podía dormir, en paz, estando ahí, no era como su departamento donde no estaba bien, ahí tenía la impresión que podría dormir. Y así fue.

……………………………..

Quería despertar temprano, no quería perder más tiempo, así que a las siete de la mañana se despertó, el desayuno lo servían hasta las ocho de la mañana, le quedaba una hora. Se sentó con algo de trabajo en la cama y fue cuando vio a Inuyasha dormido en el sofá, ¿Qué no estaba enfermo?

- Inuyasha…- le llamó. – Inuyasha.

Aome vio como se movía inquieto en el sofá, sonrió y le volvió a llamar.

- Inuyasha….

- un rato más… - dijo el sentándose. Poco a poco se despertó y vio a Aome. – Buenos días Aome.

- Buenos días – dijo Aome sonriendo – supe que ayer estabas enfermo.

- si, bueno solo era cansancio – dijo el algo apenado – no deberías preocuparte por alguien más que por ti.

- tonto, por supuesto que me preocupo por ti – dijo ella sonriendo – quiero saber que has hecho… que ha sido de tu vida.

- bueno… - dijo Inuyasha sentándose - no ha sido mucho, ya sabes sigo como director de la constructora, los proyectos siguen igual, mi padre viene de vez en cuando a verme, al igual que Sesshomaru, quizás vengan a verte después…

- es como …

- si hubiera detenido mi vida – completó Inuyasha. La vio a los ojos y Aome vio el dolor el ellos.

- no tenías que hacerlo. – murmuro ella.

- si mi vida esta aquí ¿Cómo puedo seguir con mi vida?

- Inuyasha…

- quiero pedirte algo – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie, camino hasta llegar a un lado de la cama de Aome y le tomo de la mano. – quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.


	23. segundas oportunidades

**Capitulo 23 ****" segundas oportunidades" **

El sol entraba ya en la habitación, Aome se sentía tan confundida, la proposición de matrimonio de Inuyasha era por demás sensacional, era lo que soñaba desde antes del accidente, quería estar con el siempre, y aunque Inuyasha le había dado tiempo para pensarlo, no le había gustado el dolor que vio en los ojos de Inuyasha.

La enfermera entró con el desayuno y se lo puso en la mesita que usaban, Aome vio con desagrado que era algo de comida que no le gustaba pero… tenía que salir cuanto antes.

- señorita – dijo la enfermera – hay un joven que esta afuera esperando por verla ¿le digo que pase?

- si por supuesto.

No podía ser Inuyasha por que las enfermeras le tenían confianza, demasiada y eso a veces no le gustaba, pero por el momento no era el momento de pensar en eso. Vio a Sesshomaru entrar, no era Inuyasha, era su hermano mayor. Enseguida se tenso, los monitores los mostraron y se sentía tensa.

Lo vio sentarse en el sofá más lejano, examinándola con la mirada. Sin querer agarraba la sábana con fuerza.

- no es necesario que te tenses – le dijo pero aún así Aome no bajo la guardia. – vengo a ver que estés bien.

- tu no te interesas por mi – dijo Aome desconfiada

- pero por Inuyasha si, ayer regresó como si fuera el de antes, quería ver la razón del cambio – dijo serio.

- bueno pues ya me viste – dijo Aome cortante.

- supongo que te quedarás con mi hermano, es decir, te casarás – dijo Sesshomaru.

Aome se sorprendió por la seguridad con lo que decía Sesshomaru.

- no lo se, llevó días en el hospital ¿sabes? – dijo ella sarcástica.

- ya veo, bueno, no puedes dejarlo ¿entiendes?, si lo haces no lo soportara – dijo su hermano, y aunque estaban hablando de algo muy lindo como era una boda sonaba muy frió, amenazador.

- ¿me estas amenazando? – preguntó Aome enfadada.

- tómalo como quieras – dijo el poniéndose de pie. Aome se tensó.

- ¿Qué quieres? Se que el dinero, el sexo y cualquier otra cosa no te interesa, ya una vez te lo ofrecí, solo pide y …

- que te vayas, eso es lo que quiero – dijo Aome enfadada.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una última mirada y se fue.

¿ que tanto había hecho Inuyasha por ella? ¿le debía el resto de su vida como gratitud? ¿ querría pasar el resto de su vida con el? La razón debía ser la correcta, tanto del lado de Inuyasha para pedirle matrimonio como para decir que si. El amor por supuesto, pero…¿aún había amor? ¿o solo era culpa?

………………………..

El enfado había pasado ya, afortunadamente ya estaba tranquila, pero esas preguntas, esas dudas quedaban dentro de ella. En ese momento entró la enfermera, sonriente y siempre dispuesta a hablar.

- ¿Cómo se siente señorita? – le preguntó.

- bien, bien, te llamas Mariana ¿cierto?

- si señorita

- Mariana, necesito un favor, necesito que me digas como ha estado el señor Inuyasha, todo lo que sepas.

- pero señorita…

- por favor…

- bueno – accedió la enfermera sentándose – cuando usted llegó del accidente el era el más afectado, no hablaba, no decía nada, incluso estuvo hospitalizado un tiempo, tenía un cuadro severo de depresión, creo que hasta que supo que tenía que ser pagada la cuenta del hospital salió a trabajar de nuevo…

- Dios – dijo Aome sorprendida.

- las enfermeras creemos que se cree culpable, ¿sabe? Actúa como tal.

- ¿culpable? – preguntó Aome – probablemente

Eso era lógico, había sido atropellada cuando lo seguía pero eso no significaba que el tuviera la culpa, difícilmente sabía que iba a ser atropellada, no, no era culpa de el. Nunca lo culparía, lo amaba, y por eso quería que las cosas estuvieran bien, que estuvieran juntos por amor y no por otra cosa. El amor se acaba, y habían pasado seis meses, un periodo largo como para que el amor fuera disminuyendo, para que la culpa fuera tan fuerte que se confundiera con el amor.

…………………..

Ese era el día en que se lo pediría, traía el anillo en el bolsillo y había pensado en esperar a que ella saliera del hospital pero no quería dejar pasar el tiempo, podrían comenzar a planear la boda cuando ella estuviera mas tranquila. Invitarían a su familia, sería en un jardín, y las cosas en el departamento podrían cambiar si Aome querría, después de todo sería suyo también.

Entró en la habitación, la luz del sol estaba ya remitiendo pero aún así era cálida y reconfortante, quizás era mas la presencia de Aome que el sol lo que la hacía cálida.

- Hola Aome – dijo sentándose en el sofá - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- bien, me muero por irme ¿sabes? – dijo sonriendo .

- si me lo imagino – respondió Inuyasha – aunque si quieres puedo leerte algo, cuando estabas en coma solía hacerlo a menudo

- ¿de verdad?

- claro – dijo el apenado – bueno, creía que me escuchabas…

- bueno… so fue bastante considerado – dijo ella sonriendo.

De pronto Inuyasha se puso serio, actuaba de forma extraña, nervioso. Se aflojo la corbata y se aclaro la garganta .

" _Dios que no se le ocurra pedírmelo"_

_-_ Aome – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie para después hincarse a un lado de la cama, le tomo la mano a Aome y la apretó. – quiero hacerte una pregunta…

" _¡lo va hacer!" _

-…aunque creo que por la posición ya sabrás que pregunta es – continuo Inuyasha. Saco una cajita negra - ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Aome vio el hermoso anillo, la anhelante mirada de Inuyasha, el lugar… Le apretó la mano, le acarició la mejilla y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas aunque hubiera querido llorar más no podía, no enfrente de el. Y entonces…. Dijo que no.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Inuyasha contrariado.

- no puedo casarme contigo – dijo Aome firme, con una calmada voz. Inuyasha se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, después se quedo en silencio por un largo periodo de tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó al fin. Aome no sabía como responder a eso, ¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba tanto como para dejarlo libre sin que se sintiera atado a ella por una culpa? - ¿ya no me amas? ¿te hice demasiado daño?

- no es eso – dijo ella rápidamente aunque Inuyasha pareció no escucharla por que se volteo y le tomo ambas manos.

- ¡puedo reconquistarte!, se que puedo…solo dame tiempo, acepta y…

- no puedo hacerte esto – dijo ella tratando de no caer ante la tentación – se todo lo que has pasado, y no puedo decir que si por que la culpa es lo que te impulsa.

Inuyasha parecía haber recibido una fuerte bofetada, se quedo pasmado con la mirada desencajada.

- tu no lo puedes saber – dijo el terriblemente ofendido. Se separo de ella como asqueado. – no lo sabes.

- Inuyasha, no puede la culpa ser razón suficiente para casarse.

- no es culpa – dijo Inuyasha guardando el anillo. – así que esto es todo? ¿ o te quedas conmigo por culpa también? Por que si es así déjame decirte que no es necesario, todo fue de corazón, no te preocupes por los gastos del hospital.

Después de haber dicho esto Inuyasha salió de la habitación dando un portazo y Aome se quedo en la habitación sola y con el corazón destrozado.

- Dios que hice….

………………………

La fecha para salir del hospital llegó, sabía que no iría Inuyasha, habían discutido fuerte, y la relación que había estado pendiente ahora estaba terminada y nada menos que por su gran estupidez.

Vio en la entrada del hospital a su madre, a su hermano, a su abuelo y a Inuyasha con una maleta en las manos. Quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió.

- ¡finalmente! – dijo su madre al abrazarla – irás con nosotros a casa ¿verdad?

- si madre – dijo Aome seria, no encontraba las fuerzas para sonreír.

- te extrañe hermana – dijo Sota sonriendo.

- yo también los extrañe Sota, de verdad.

- vamonos – dijo Inuyasha serio, aventó la maleta en la cajuela del coche y abrió la puerta para Aome.

Irían hasta su casa en coche pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, soportaría perfectamente un viaje en coche. Lo que era desconcertante era que hacía Inuyasha ahí, a leguas se notaba que no estaba ahí por gusto, su rostro era tenso , las manos en el volante lo apretaban con más fuerza de la necesaria y no había dicho ni una palabra en el trayecto de regreso del hospital.

Después de un trayecto incomodo hasta Chicago llegaron a la casa de Aome, estaba igual de cómo la recordaba, llena de paz y con los grandes árboles rodeándola, siempre era feliz en ese lugar, encontraba tranquilidad.

Bajaron las maletas y mientras su madre y su hermano le agradecían ella intentaba buscar que decir ¿gracias? No, no sonaba apropiado ¿Qué se le decía a un hombre que acabas de rechazar? No, de cualquier punto de vista era molesto, incomodo.

Su familia subía las escaleras con las maletas y ella se quedo a solas con el. Sintió las piernas temblar, su pulso se aceleraba. Se acerco a el dudosa.

- gracias, no tenías por que – dijo sin verle a los ojos.

- si bueno, tengo que irme – dijo Inuyasha subiendo al coche. Aome lo vio partir con lágrimas en los ojos, había sido su culpa.

………………………….

No pudo salir de la ciudad, lo había intentado pero de solo saber que ella estaba ahí no pudo salir. Se quedo en un hotel sin mas cosas que lo que traía puesto, compro lo mas esencial y se encerró en su habitación.

Tarde o temprano iba a tener que irse de ese cuarto, de Chicago y dejarla a ella sola. No, tenía que dejar de pensar así, no estaría sola, estaría con su familia que la cuidaría bien, quizás mejor que el. Todos esos seis meses para nada…no, se equivocaba también, verla despierta, feliz, era pago suficiente para el, la amaba y eso era lo que quería, el error había sido pensar que ella querría pasar el resto de su vida con el como lo planeaba.

Encendió la televisión, había películas malísimas, ninguna era divertida, tal vez era por que no había nada que pudiera entretenerlo en el humor que estaba. Le dejo en una película de acción mientras se recostaba en la cama…

" _no puedes dejarte vencer Gabriel ¡tienes que luchar!... la guerra no esta pérdida!" _

Esas palabras… era una película, más sin embargo esa frase era cierta, la guerra no estaba pérdida, Aome no le había dicho que no lo amara, le había dicho que no quería casarse con el por las razones equivocadas, es decir si podía convencerla de que la amaba entonces podrían casarse.

Tomó su saco y salió de la habitación corriendo. Tenía que verla esa noche.

…………………………

Afuera llovía, era una triste noche, casi como se sentía ella, no podía dormir pero la lluvia poco tenía que ver con eso, la cuestión era que el hecho de saber que Inuyasha se iba de su vida la hacía sentir tan mal, tan sola…

Escuchó de pronto unos golpes en la ventana, se levantó y prendió la lámpara de su mueble, entonces vio a Inuyasha afuera de su ventana, empapado, y tocando su ventana.

La abrió sin demora y lo dejo pasar.

- Dios estas empapado, déjame te traigo una toalla – dijo ella pero Inuyasha la detuvo de la muñeca.

- primero tengo que decirte algo – dijo el sonriendo, tenía frío pero lo que le tenía que decir a Aome era muy importante. – no quieres casarte conmigo por que crees que lo hago por culpa no, bien, dame un año.

- ¿Qué?

- un año Aome, si en un año no te lo vuelvo a pedir significa que si era culpa, los dos nos concentraremos en nuestras vidas, yo en mi compañía y tu en la escuela, no perderemos el contacto por supuesto… no podría.

- ¿estas seguro? – preguntó Aome atónita por la sugerencia - ¿no estas enojado conmigo?

- no, estuviste seis meses en coma, lo suficiente para estar enfadado con todo el mundo.

- menso – dijo ella riendo. Se sentía aliviada, le interesaba lo suficiente para buscarla, para arreglar su relación.

Inuyasha se secó y se recostó en la cama con Aome, abrazándola.

Aome solo rogaba por que fuera de verdad amor lo que sentían entre ellos, que no fuera solo la pasión del momento, la culpa lo que los hacía quedarse juntos…

**NOTA **

**Bien chicos, malas noticias, este es el penúltimo capitulo, así que el próximo es el gran final!!!! **


	24. final

**Capitulo 24 ****" simplemente ser feliz" **

El sol entraba por la ventana como cada mañana, no quería levantarse, estaba tan bien en la cama, pero bueno las clases comenzaban en una hora y si quería entrar a tiempo tendría que levantarse ya y tomar el baño en menos tiempo del que usualmente se tardaba.

De un brinco se paro de la cama y busco lo primero que tenía en el guardarropa, se metió al baño. Se tardo mucho tiempo menos por que desde que se había cortado el cabello tardaba menos tiempo en peinarlo. La verdad es que no había querido cortarse el cabello pero quería un cambio y un corte era lo menos drástico, además iba con la moda en Italia, su lugar de residencia esos seis meses.

Seis meses, sonaba como poco, en seis meses se podía hacer poco pero para ella era toda una vida, lejos de su familia, sus amigos, su vida, su ambiente, de Inuyasha. Bueno, para lo que se veían, hacía ya cuatro meses que no lo veía, al principio, se citaban tres o cuatro veces por semana, como dos novios adolescentes, en cafés, al cine, en el teatro… Después se había concentrado en la empresa, la constructora, comenzaron los viajes a otros estados, las ausencias, aunque no las llamadas, la llamaba casi diario, y a veces conectados al Internet con una videoconferencia se veían, después esas conferencias vía web eran lo único que les quedaba, y el cambiaba constantemente…

Salió corriendo de su habitación, saludo a sus compañeros de edificio, y llegó a la calle en poco tiempo, desde el accidente había decidido disfrutar de todo, iba en bici a la escuela, así disfrutaba del sol, hacía ejercicio, era extraño por que antes odiaba el ejercicio.

Llegó a sus clases a tiempo, tomó apuntes e hizo algunos dibujos, sus pinturas mejoraban poco a poco, por eso tenía que tener esos apuntes.

Salió del aula y el empleado encargado de la administración de la universidad la detuvo.

- señorita Higurashi – le dijo – su pago esta retrasado… se que lo mandan desde América pero…

- le llamaré a mi… bueno haré la llamada, no se preocupe

- gracias.

Perfecto, ahora tenía una excusa para llamarle, el problema era que siempre estaba ausente, no quería que la cortara de prisa por algo… pero al mal paso darle prisa. Tomó el teléfono público que había en la pared y marcó el número que conocía de memoria, espero a que contestara, pero nada, tuvo que dejar un mensaje.

Eso no podía significar nada más que todo había terminado entre ellos, el ya no se interesaba por ella de ninguna manera y aunque lo amara con todo el corazón debía aceptar la verdad, el ya no la quería.

Decidida a no llorar en público corrió hasta llegar a un salón solo, ahí lloró por todo, por haber tenido el accidente, por los seis meses perdidos, por haber dicho que no a la proposición de Inuyasha, por perder al amor de su vida…

……………………

Por la mañana se levantó algo deprimida, el ver derrumbarse su vida frente a sus ojos no era nada agradable, pero así eran las cosas y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Decidió también que no podía dejar que Inuyasha le pagará el colegio, si lo suyo ya no seguiría entonces ella trataría de conseguir una beca y podría pagarse los estudios ella sola.

Sin demora se vistió para poder ir a checar su estado de cuenta al banco, ahí descubrió que la cuenta de la universidad había sido pagada por tres meses, vaya, nada mas practico para poder olvidarse de ella durante un tiempo.

Salió enfadada consigo misma, Inuyasha volvía a ser el frió arquitecto que había conocido hace más de un año, alto, altivo, orgulloso. La única diferencia es que gracias a ella cualquier mujer podía tener su cariño y afecto.

Se detuvo en una caseta telefónica y marco el número de Inuyasha una vez más, si tan solo pudiera escucharle una vez más… Pero no tuvo suerte, nada.

No podía perder el tiempo, esa noche sería la premiación de la academia por los mejores trabajos, una de sus pinturas estaba ahí, podría ganar un premio, claro que ahora sus pinturas eran tan diferentes a las que hacía antes, en cada una de ellas había un matiz real de las cosas, un gris inequívoco que decía que su alma podría estar sufriendo y no demostrarlo.

No pensaría más en eso, esa noche usaría ese vestido que tanto le había gustado y se había comprado para verse hermosa.

Llegó a su dormitorio y vio el vestido colgado y en medio de su cama una caja negra con una carta. Extrañada abrió la caja y vio un collar de perlas, finísimo, abrió la carta de inmediato.

_Hola cariño: _

_Estaba de paso por aquí y quería verte… _

Y acostarte conmigo, pensó Aome. Por que las últimas veces así había sido, la veía, se acostaban y eso era todo, después el alegaba una junta y se iba.

… _pero no estabas así que decidí dejarte mi pequeño presente , sabía que hoy tendrías tu premiación, pensé que este collar quería con tu vestido, ojala te guste. _

_Inuyasha _

La carta era tan pequeña e impersonal que Aome casi se echo a llorar, nada de palabras amorosas, solo la rotunda verdad, había pasado para acostarse con ella, darle un presente por su premio e irse, como si eso fuera suficiente. Vio el hermoso collar y guardó la caja, si bien el no podía esperar por ella no tenía por que seguir aceptando sus regalos, y tampoco su dinero.

…………………………………

La hora de la premiación llegó, Aome vestía un vestido azul cielo, formal y el cabello suelto, nunca le había gustado llevarlo amarrado. No llevaba el collar por que casi lo había tirado a la basura y después decidió guardarlo para nunca usarlo y dárselo cuando lo volviera a ver.

Sus amigos de la universidad estaban ahí, también Miroku y Sango la acompañaban, la veían sonrientes pero dentro sabían bien que no estaba de ánimos para nada

- amiga ya te pondrás mejor – dijo Sango sonriendo – ya verás.

- nunca me recuperaré de esta – dijo sinceramente Aome – pero…hay que seguir no?

Decidió apartarse por temor a echarse a llorar, no quería que su maquillaje se corriera.

Antes de los premio había una pequeña recepción, ahí estaban todos los familiares de los artistas, los estudiantes y profesores y algunos críticos. Ella estaba nerviosa, y se sentía más sola que nunca, por que su familia se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, por que necesitaba del abrazo de su madre y por que tenía el corazón roto.

Y así como si fuera una alucinación vio al hombre causante de su dolor en medio de la puerta de entrada, traía un traje lujoso, caro pero el lo hacía lucir tremendamente bien, suspiro, lo que tenía que decir no era agradable y necesitaría de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retractarse.

Inuyasha al verla avanzó con pasos cortos hacía ella, le brillaron los ojos de tan solo verla ahí, pero ella no lo vio.

- Aome! – dijo en un tono sonriente – me da mucho…

- necesitamos hablar. – dijo ella seria. Inuyasha se sorprendió ¿Qué le había pasado a su Aome? Tenía ojeras, estaba delgada, si bien no la había visto en dos meses esto era demasiado, había algo que la hacía sentirse demacrada…

- por supuesto –accedió de inmediato.

Entraron a una salita privada, casi vacía de muebles. Aome suspiro y enfrento la preocupada mirada de Inuyasha.

- yo…

- ¿hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Qué te pasa Aome? – soltó el tomándola de los hombros – te veo demacrada, triste ¿ ya fuiste a ver a un médico?

- no estoy enferma – dijo Aome claramente sorprendida por la preocupación de Inuyasha.

- entonces? – preguntó el confundido.

- no puedo aceptar tu dinero y tus regalos cuando lo nuestro claramente no va a ningún lado – empezó ella. – no nos vemos en meses, me llamas solo para confirmar que recibí el dinero… no puedo continuar así…

Aunque se lo había propuesto Aome no pudo evitar llorar, sentirse frustrada, quería alejarse de el y de su intoxicante presencia pero lo que Inuyasha hizo fue aún más sorprendente. La jalo de la muñeca y la beso con pasión .

- tonta – le dijo cariñosamente - no te veo en meses por que quise terminar todos mis proyectos en el extranjero en el año para que cuando nos casemos podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, te llamaba tan poco por que con solo oír tu voz mi voluntad se va y me hubieras tenido aquí en meses, casi no puedo estar contigo mas allá de la cama por que si me quedo un instante más me quedaría abrazado a ti hasta no dejarte ir…

Aome no podía creer las palabras de Inuyasha por que eran las palabras que describían lo que ella estaba sintiendo, lo que la atormentaba…

- eso no puede ser… - dijo ella casi sin voz.

- te pedí un año aunque para mi las cosas no han cambiado, Aome te amo por Dios ¿Qué necesito para que creas?

Aome casi podía escuchar su risa, estaba tan feliz por las palabras de Inuyasha que creyó que reiría pero hizo lo contrario, lloró aún más.

- cariño no llores – dijo Inuyasha abrazándola tiernamente – no llores, no tienes que contestarme si aún no estas lista pero por favor ya no me pidas estar lejos de ti por que no podría.

- yo también te amo – dijo ella entre sollozos.

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo y le acarició la mejilla.

- entonces por que lloras?

- por que creí que ya no me querías.

- tonta , ahora Aome podrías aceptar mi maldita proposición de matrimonio de una vez?

Aome rió, era la primera vez en meses que lo hacía de verdad, ese era el Inuyasha que conocía.

- como no. – dijo ella riendo.

Inuyasha le puso el anillo en el dedo y ella lo vio extasiada, finalmente iban a casarse.

- ¿salimos? – preguntó el tomándola de la cintura.

Al abrir la puerta Aome pudo ver a su familia de pie comiendo algunos bocadillos, sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzó a ellos, abrazó a su madre, su hermano y su abuelo, lloró más por que el maquillaje no podría estar mas corrido.

- pero ¿Cómo?

- era una sorpresa, por eso no pude estar contigo hoy en la tarde contigo – explico Inuyasha – apropósito ¿ no te gusto mi collar?

- no lo quería – dijo ella avergonzada – por nuestra situación…

- que lástima hubiera quedado bien con tu vestido.

Y de pronto la noche no fue un desastre, era más bella que nunca, las flores del salón eran hermosas, su vestido le quedaba la perfección, su pintura era bien recibida, tenía de la mano al hombre que amaba con locura y a su familia apoyándola ¿Qué más podía pedir?

A la hora de la premiación Aome no estuvo nada nerviosa, ya no importaba si ganaba o perdía, para ella su premio estaba a su lado.

Al llegar el momento de exponer su pintura Aome vio a Inuyasha que estaba más nervioso que ella, se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

- seguro ganarás .

Y seguidas de esas palabras su obra fue declarada la mejor, Aome sonrió y se puso de pie, jalando a Inuyasha con ella, ambos subieron al podio y después de los aplausos pudieron hablar.

- gracias a todos, esta obra fue parte de mi periodo gris – dijo entre risas – pero el cual ya quedo atrás, para mi buena suerte.

Eso era todo, quería bajar y besar a Inuyasha cuando este le arrebato el micrófono.

- y paso gracias a que esta bella artista a aceptado ser mi esposa! – dijo casi a todo pulmón. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperas, Inuyasha la jalo, le limpió el rostro de sus lágrimas secas y maquillaje corrido y la beso.

Y así una chica que creyó tener un amigo gay termino enamorada y conquistándolo haciendo realidad el sueño de toda chica y ser feliz con el chico que quiere, sin importar el como, las circunstancias o las razones, simplemente ser feliz.

EL FIN.

ENCUESTA

HOLA CHICOS, BUENO PARA MI PROXIMA HISTORIA TENGO DOS POSIBILIDADES, ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME DIERAN SU OPINION ACERCA DE CUAL LES GUSTARIA LEER MAS:

1.- **MARCADO. .- ** Inuyasha es un hanyou, una mitad dentro de su clan, como tal se encarga de asesinas a los intrusos. Todo en su vida iba bien hasta que se topa con Aome Higurashi, su pareja predestinada. Desde entonces queda marcado y no tiene opción mas que convencer a Aome de su unión… eso y vencer al clan enemigo que se ha enterado de su unión y desea vengarse por sobre todas las cosas.

Pareja.- Inuyasha/ Aome.

2.- **FALSO MATRIMONIO.- **El un exitoso publicista esta pasando por una crisis, su antigua novia le ha creado mala fama y su empresa esta perdiendo clientes, su solución casarse y recuperar su buen nombre.

Ella una heredera sin fortuna y deudas. Lo único que quiere es una villa familiar, pero para ello tendrá que cumplir con la cláusula de matrimonio que impuso su padre antes de morir. Su solución: casarse

Ambos se encuentran… tienen un matrimonio por conveniencia pero tal vez encontrarán que el destino les tenia preparado todo esto… ¿será suficiente el deseo para mantener unido a un matrimonio?

Pareja.- sesshomaru/ Aome.


End file.
